Między ogniem a światłem
by Armageda
Summary: Seraf to Boski wychowany w readceraskiej świątyni Eothasa. W wyniku dołączenia do zakonu paladynów (Braci św. Waidwena Męczennika) wplątuje się w konflikt Eothasjan z Magranitami z tajemniczą animancją w tle. Opowiadanie w 7 rozdziałach ( epilog). Zawiera przekleństwa, przemoc i wątki seksualno-erotyczne. (od lat 16 ).
1. Chapter 1 - Obcy element

**ROZDZIAŁ I – OBCY ELEMENT**

Światło wdarło się przez okno, budząc mnie gwałtownie. Świt nastawał dość szybko, jak zwykle. Zwlokłem się nieprzytomnie z łóżka, chwytając stojący na stoliczku kubek wody. Chociaż małe orzeźwienie przed męczącą jutrznią. Pośpiesznie przebrałem się w swoje codzienne szaty, czyli długą tunikę przypominającą najnormalniejszy kapłański ubiór. Zanim zdążyłem wyjść ze swojej komnaty, rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonu. W podskokach wypadłem na korytarz. Prawa Dłoń! Cholera! Spóźnię się! Kolejno mijałem pomieszczenia kapłanów - wielką kuchnię, salę filozofii, gdzie dyskutowaliśmy o różnych tematach. Chociaż nie, zazwyczaj o religijnych. Za tymi wszystkimi pomieszczeniami znajdowała się wielka nawa główna a w jej centrum ołtarz. Przy nim sterczało około pięćdziesięciu kapłanów i kapłanek wznoszących swe ręce w stronę symbolu słońca. Starszy kapłan, zobaczywszy mnie, nerwowo postawił za wszystkimi i kontynuował modlitwę. A raczej śpiew. Monotonny śpiew… aż do wschodu słońca. Dla kogoś, kto teraz by wszedł pierwszy raz do świątyni jego uwagę przykułyby potężne, gotyckie sklepienia. Smukłe łuki wiły się dumnie wśród marmurowego sufitu, przypominając o świetności i potędze tej świątyni, najstarszej w Readceras. Na początku była tylko małą, przydrożną kapliczką, ale wraz z rozwojem miasta i napływem ludności kolosalnie zwiększyła swe rozmiary, a za Królestwa zwiększyła się jeszcze przez ołtarz Eothasa ociekający złotem, brylantami, figurami naturalnej wielkości i innymi osobliwościami, których pozazdrościć mógł sam Aedyr. No, może jeszcze zamki wyglądały naprawdę elegancko, ale reszta świata nie różniła się niczym od przydrożnego płotu. Druga rzecz, która wprawiłaby w zachwyt potencjalnego podróżnika to śpiew. Niezwykle monotonny, transowy, ale robiący wrażenie. Do tego dochodziło gruchanie gołębic zagłuszane przez tętniący głos dzwonów. Prawa Dłoń, Lewa Dłoń, Serce - ech, pogubić się można było... Chyba jedynie świece upajały się słuchaniem chwalebnych psalmów, tańcząc w ich przewidywalnym rytmie.

Śpiew stał się niezwykle frustrujący dla kogoś, kto codziennie wymawia te same słowa od dwudziestu dwóch lat. No cóż, mieszkanie w świątyni ma swoje uroki. Właściwie to byłem tutaj, odkąd pamiętam. Kapłani ponoć pewnego dnia znaleźli mnie pod drzwiami, przygarnęli i postanowili wychować według żelaznych zasad wiary, co nie zawsze mi odpowiadało. Nie mam pojęcia, kim byli moi rodzice, nigdy ich nie znałem. Znałem za to bardzo dobrze Eothasowy kler. Kapłani, jeśli nie zajęci swoimi modłami, lubili gawędzić, oczywiście o religii ze sobą i ze mną. Od czasu do czasu widywali się z wiernymi (właściwie to na święta). Inni jeszcze moralizowali na wszelkie możliwe sposoby i tłumaczyli zasady dobrego zachowania. Takie żelazne moralizatorstwo częściowo mnie wychowało, wpajano mi dyscyplinę i czujność. Nieśmiertelne „pamiętaj, że" miało mnie uwrażliwiać na potrzeby wiernych. Rozmyślając i mechanicznie wypowiadając słowa modlitwy, zauważyłem pośród kapłanów obcy element. Pomiędzy lśniącymi szatami rysował się drobny, humanoidalny kształt spowity w srebrną brygantynę. Wpatrywałem się w niego przez dłuższy czas, ale poczułem szarpnięcie świadczące o moim nieodpowiednim zachowaniu. No tak, powinienem był skupić się na modlitwie, a nie na rozglądaniu dookoła.

Gdy skończyły się modły, nastał czas śniadania. Wreszcie! W kuchni roznosił się smakowity zapach wzmagający apetyt. W progu jadalni dostrzegłem ową obcą postać. Jej spiczaste uszy i wydatne kości policzkowe świadczyły o tym, że to elfka, ale coś sprawiało, iż miała niezwykły wygląd. Twarz, z której wyzierały dwubarwne oczy, napawała mnie lekkim dyskomfortem. Jej jedno oko pulsowało kolorem jasnej zieleni, a drugie świeżego miodu. Skóra elfa miała lekko szarawy kolor, wyglądała trochę tak jakby pokrył ją kurz. Lecz te „niedoskonałości" maskowały gęste, granatowe włosy spięte w elegancki kok dodający kobiecie dostojności. Elfka zdawała się na coś czekać. Albo na kogoś. Z zaciekawieniem patrzyłem się w jej stronę. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się zderzyły, odruchowo odwróciłem głowę, wracając do rozmów o zbliżającej się zimie.

Po skończonym śniadaniu miałem trochę przerwy i, nie zważając na nikogo, poszedłem do biblioteki. Gromadziła ona potężne zbiory od niepamiętnych czasów. Próbowałem wyciągnąć tę książkę z regału, ale bezczelna ani drgnęła!

\- Jakiś problem? – Podskoczyłem jak poparzony na dźwięk obcego głosu. Za mną stała owa elfka, przyglądając się z lekkim uśmiechem całej sytuacji. Zażenowany powiedziałem, że nie, ale kobieta i tak podeszła, by zręcznym chwytem wyciągnąć książkę.

\- Legendy Wschodnich Rubieży potrafią wciągnąć na dobre parę godzin. - spojrzała na okładkę. Ja nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć - Wielki Jeleń Zachodni. Dzieło Eothasa, Galawaina i Hylei. Nieuchwytna zdobycz. Natchnienie i inspiracja. Boska iskra w śmiertelności. - Elfka uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Chyba pominąłem ten rozdział - odparłem głupkowato - nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej. Jesteś nową kapłanką?

\- Nie. Nazywam się Maaetris. A ty?

\- Możesz mówić na mnie Seraf, jak chcesz – odparłem obojętnie. Nie było to moje prawdziwe imię, ale tak mnie zwykli nazywać, odkąd pamiętam - Zdaje się, że czegoś szukasz. W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Poszukuję korespondencji z czasów wojny. Wiesz, tych, no listów…

\- Musisz poprosić kapłanów o udostępnienie. Są tajne.

\- Ach, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś jeszcze nowicjuszem - elfka ściszyła głos - no więc, nie będę zawracać ci głowy.

Maaetris była sprytniejsza niż sądziłem. Nie wiem, jakim cudem ugadała się z kapłanami i zdobyła sławne zapiski, ale siedziała przy nich od rana do wieczora w odosobnieniu. Oczywiście kapłani przeganiali każdego, kto choćby spróbował zakłócić jej spokój. Zżerała mnie potworna ciekawość, żeby chociaż zobaczyć Maaetris nad stertami papieru, ale kapłani byli nieugięci i wystawili moją cierpliwość na próbę. Z drugiej strony mój upór spodobał się Maaetris i polubiliśmy się. Co ciekawe, kapłani nie zamierzali przerywać naszej znajomości. Chyba nareszcie się czegoś nauczyli, bo czasy surowego dzieciństwa bezpowrotnie minęły. Albo zauważyli, że przestałem się spóźniać na modlitwy...

Pewnego dnia siedziałem z Maaetris w ogrodzie znajdującym się na tarasie świątynnym. Ogród stanowił moje najukochańsze miejsce w świątyni, spędziłem w nim niezliczone godziny nie tylko jako dziecko, ale także jako jego opiekun. Stąd rysował się widok na miasto i majaczący majestatycznie biały pałac – kiedyś królewska siedziba, dziś zajmowana przez rządzących najwyższych kapłanów z Porannej Rady.

\- Biała Marchia będzie w tamtą stronę. – Maaetris kłóciła się ze mną. Rozwarła szeroko oczy, usiłując dostrzec zarysy łańcucha górskiego. Jej dwubarwne tęczówki nabrały przy zachodzącym słońcu prawdziwie intensywnego koloru.

\- Nie, nie będzie. Patrz, tam jest przecież Jezioro Palowe. Na wschodzie za nami. Natomiast tamta droga chyba wiedzie do Marchii w kierunku Zakręciku.

\- Masz dobry wzrok jak na Boskiego. – Jej twarz ozdobił uśmiech. Zawstydziłem się trochę i spytałem nieśmiało:

\- Nigdy nie widziałem u elfów dwubarwnych oczu. Przynajmniej nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć. - Maaetris uniosła brew i milczała. Bałem się, że ją uraziłem, ale najwyraźniej elfka miała naprawdę duży dystans do siebie, gdyż odparła z przyjaznym śmiechem:

\- Taka już moja natura, Serafie. Koloru oczu się nie wybiera. Podobnie jak twoich znamion na skórze.- Zaczerwieniłem się jeszcze bardziej, gdy o tym wspomniała. Moje znamiona na całym ciele… Były dziwacznymi, srebrnymi wzorami wyglądającymi jak tatuaże pokrywającymi każdą część ciała. Mimo że do nich przywykłem, to jednak miałem wrażenie, że są dla mnie obce.

\- Taki się urodziłem. Gdy dorastałem, znaki mocno się uwidoczniły na całym ciele.

\- Jakie to bóstwo? – ciekawość Maaetris nie zmniejszyła się ani trochę. Przez chwilę myślałem nad jej słowami. I doszedłem do zaskakującego wniosku, że:

\- Nie… nie wiem. Nikt mi nigdy nic nie powiedział. Ale może ty się na tym znasz? – spytałem, trochę zaniepokojony.

\- Hmmm… Nie widziałam zbyt wielu Boskich. Nie jestem w stanie zidentyfikować, który bóg cię obdarzył. Może nawet było ich kilku? Ale rodzice najprawdopodobniej pochodzili z ludu Natlan – przyglądała mi się – bogowie chodzą różnymi ścieżkami. Nieraz kompletnie niezrozumiałymi. Oni po prostu… działają… bez żadnych pytań, a nasi Bracia zawsze potrzebują nowych dusz. Wiesz, czym się zajmują Bracia św. Waidwena Męczennika?

\- Patrolują szlaki pielgrzymkowe Boskiego Młota. Chronią pielgrzymów. Jednym słowem - nigdy nie ma ich w domu - zaśmiałem się - pytasz, bo jesteś paladynem?

\- Mentorką. Głównie szkolę w walce, ale i ideach naszego zakonu. Pomagam też nowym duszom znieść ciężar ich decyzji. - Maaetris spojrzała się na mnie badawczo. W jednym momencie zrozumiałem sens tych słów.

\- Mam do was dołączyć? Nie mogę. Zresztą mój los jest już od dawna przypieczętowany. Przeznaczony jestem do kapłaństwa.

\- Nie chcesz takiego życia, prawda? – przerwała błyskawicznie, a potem odparła – mimo że znamy się od niedawna, zauważyłam twoje niezadowolenie. Sądzisz, że kapłani narzucili ci wizję twojego życia z jakiegoś powodu.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego to robią. Może po prostu nie ma dla mnie gdzie indziej miejsca. Znaleźli mnie i wychowali. Zresztą, jaki mam wybór? Nie sądzę, abym mógł żyć ot tak sobie w małej chatce i orać pole.

\- Dlaczego nie? – Maaetris błyskawicznie zadała pytanie. Jej ciekawość rosła.

\- Nie znam się na rolnictwie. Co prawda zajmuję się głównie ogrodem świątynnym, ale to nie to samo.

\- Nie o to pytam – przerwała Maaetris – pytam, dlaczego nie widzisz siebie w zwyczajnym życiu?

\- Bo nie jestem zwyczajny. Nigdy mnie nie zrozumiesz.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie tego określić – głos Maaetris spoważniał – powiedz mi tylko, skoro mieszkasz tu od urodzenia, to dlaczego wciąż nie jesteś kapłanem? To bardzo długi czas nowicjatu.

\- Myślę, że sam się wstrzymuję. Nie jestem gotowy, nie dziś. "Rodzice" chociaż to rozumieją.

\- To kiedy będziesz gotowy? – Pytania Maaetris poczęły mnie denerwować – nie możesz wiecznie siedzieć w swoim ogrodzie. Wiesz, że nadejdzie ten moment, kiedy będziesz musiał wybrać dla siebie przyszłość. I to nie jeden raz.

\- Naprawdę chciałbym stąd wyjść. Ale nie pozwolą ci mnie zabrać.

\- Już się o to postaram – uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko – pamiętaj tylko, że oferuję ci wybór. Zadecyduj sam.- I te myśli dręczyły mnie dziś wieczorem.

W końcu stało się. Z korytarza niosły się nerwowe krzyki kapłanów i Maaetris. Nie mogłem rozróżnić słów pośród harmideru, ale kłótnia była zacięta. Po chwili przyszła wzburzona Maaetris i oznajmiła:

\- Możemy iść, ale pod jednym warunkiem… Jeśli nie zdecydujesz się zostać w zakonie, będziesz musiał tu wrócić. - Rzuciłem niezadowolonym kapłanom wręcz wrogie spojrzenie, lecz Maaetris szybko przywołała mnie do porządku. Kapłani pierwsi wyciągnęli ręce na pożegnanie, choć byłem pewny, że cchieli zawrócić mnie z obranej ścieżki samymi myślami. Nie miałem zamiaru jednak wyjść na niewdzięcznika i krótkim, stanowczym gestem pożegnałem się. Moja reakcja w ogóle nie zadziwiła „rodziców", w końcu nie mieliśmy łatwego życia. Po wszystkim szybko spakowałem się i opuściłem razem z Maaetris świątynię, podążając w stronę zakonu. Odchodząc, spojrzałem jedynie na zwisające z tarasu ogrodowe pnącza. Już teraz budziły we mnie nostalgię...


	2. Chapter 2 - Kanały

**ROZDZIAŁ II - KANAŁY**

Zakon był miejscem o bardzo potężnych rozmiarach przypominającym klasztor. Wielka brama prowadziła do dziedzińca wewnętrznego przekształconego w plac ćwiczeniowy. W środku kręciło się sporo ludzi. Cały plac okalały krużganki.

\- Maaetris! – Usłyszałem wołanie. To co, zobaczyłem przerosło moje wyobrażenie o składzie ludnościowym Readceras. W stronę elfki zmierzał potężnej budowy niebieski aumauanin! Maaetris przywitała się z nim, a on na mój widok powiedział:

\- Wychodzisz z wprawy, Maaetris. Kiedyś przyprowadzałaś ponad dziesięciu rekrutów.

\- Nie miałam tego w planach. Szukałam w świątyni czegoś innego.

\- Rozumiem. Szkolenia przebiegły pomyślnie.

\- Ilu dopuściłeś do ślubów?

\- Dwudziestu.

\- Tylko?

\- Mieliśmy…. Mały problem… - ściszył głos – wiesz, o co chodzi.

\- Oni robią się coraz bardziej bezczelni! – prychnęła ze złością Maaetris - wracaj do swoich spraw, pogadam o tym z przełożonymi.

\- A co z… tym wybrykiem natury?

\- Wypraszam sobie! – prychnąłem ze złością.

\- Pilnuj się, Unfriku. Rekrutów nigdy za wielu. – upomniała aumauanina Maaetris. Unfrik skłonił się i wrócił na plac.

\- Wybacz jego zachowanie. Unfrik to mój asystent. Zdaje się, że musi popracować nad typowym readceraskim brakiem taktu. Ech, te wady narodowe. - zamyśliła się Maaetris.

Elfka zaprowadziła mnie do mojej komnaty, a raczej do wspólnej siedziby dzielonej pomiędzy rekrutami. Dostałem także pierwszą zbroję – brygantynę i kostur do ćwiczeń. Rano zaczął się trening. Szkolenie obejmowało około pięć treningów i dziesięciokilometrową wędrówkę wzdłuż rzeki. Maaetris była surową nauczycielką, karała ostro za małe przewinienia. Jej brutalność początkowo odstraszała mnie, ale elfka wyznawała zasadę uczenia się przez doświadczenie. Potrafiła powalić kosturem kilku rekrutów, by rozkazać im powstać czy zadać im niegroźne rany, by umieli znosić ból. Trening wymagał wielkiej koncentracji i zahartowania. To wszystko przypominało mi bardziej praktyki mnisie niż paladyńskie. W dodatku nie potrafiłem kontrolować aur, które potrafiły zniknąć w oka mgnieniu. W końcu przyszedł czas na praktyczny test, który wypadł blado i w przyszłości miał zostać powtórzony. Przygnębiony tymi wiadomościami, szybko usnąłem w swojej komnacie.

Lecz tej nocy działo się coś dziwnego. Jakieś cienie, szepty i pomruki zdawały się krążyć po pokoju. Cienie zdawały się narastać i wlec ze sobą ciała w nieznanym kierunku. W ciemność… Zerwałem się, gdy spod ciemnego płaszcza błysnęło ostrze żarzące się purpurą. Zastygłem, patrząc jak miecz lada chwila mnie przetnie. Nagle cień wydał z siebie pisk, a jucha odciętej głowy oblepiła mi twarz. Z ciemności wyłoniła się Maaetris. Pozostałe cienie na jej widok rzuciły się do ucieczki, bo ich purpurowe ostrza zgasły.

\- Zabarykaduj się! – Maaetris wybiegła za nimi z prędkością światła na krużganek. Odgłosy walki jeżyły mi włosy na głowie. Coś się działo w całym zakonie... Ostrożnie wyszedłem i zobaczyłem morze trupów zakapturzonych istot zalegających na krużganku. Spod ich kapturów wystawały długie owłosione uszy.

Nagle ból rozciął mi potylicę, a świat zaczął wirować przed oczyma. Gdy upadłem, poczułem mentalne spętanie, a potem jedynie mogłem patrzeć jak te kreatury ciągną mnie za nogi. Nie byłem w stanie nawet krzyczeć. Wszystko działo się tak szybko... Słyszałem jedynie ciężkie kroki za sobą i jakieś wrzaski. Ciemność zalała moje oczy, a do mojego nosa wdarł się duszący odór. Oślizgła posadzka kleiła się do mojej głowy. Cuchnęła równie obrzydliwie co wielki ściek, nad którym piętrzyły się złowieszcze łuki. Poczułem, że mentalne unieruchomienie zanika, kiedy znów moje mięśnie dały mi o sobie znać. Razem ze mną przywleczono tu też paru rekrutów. Jakieś twarze pochyliły się nade mną. Chyba chciano sprawdzić czy jestem przytomny, bo policzek począł krwawić rozcięty przez ostrze. Krzyknąłem z bólu, by w panice natrzeć na ich ciała, tym samym spychając porywaczy do ścieku. A potem runąłem przed siebie jak opętany! Nigdy wcześniej serce nie waliło mi tak mocno jak teraz! Nie wiedziałem dokąd biegnę, chciałem być jedynie daleko od tego... tego.. czegoś! Zesztywniałe mięśnie spowalniały mnie, a każdy ruch sprawiał ból. Nie byłem w stanie zorientować się czy porywacze ruszyli za mną w pościg, czy może jakoś ich zgubiłem. Kanały były istną plątaniną korytarzy, korytarzyków i przelewającej się zewsząd brudnej wody. Panowała tu straszna ciemność i cisza. Ta potworna cisza… wzburzała moim umysłem. Zatrzymałem się, wyczerpany. Zrobiłem kilka kroków do tyłu, gdy nagle mój wrzask rozdarł powietrze. Poczułem szarpnięcie za nogi i plecy, pętla zawiązała się wokół stóp i uderzyłem całym ciałem w ścianę. Wisiałem do góry nogami sparaliżowany ze strachu.

\- Proszę, proszę, co my tu mamy? – Do moich uszu doszedł chłodny głos. Z cieni wyłoniła się smukła postać kobiety. Ubrana ona była w kolczugę, trzymała pistolet w jednej ręce, a w drugiej szablę. Z tyłu zwisała znoszona fioletowa peleryna. Kobieta przyłożyła jedną rękę do napierśnika. Wtedy symbol, dotąd niewidoczny dla mnie, rozjaśniał płomiennym blaskiem, tak iż zobaczyłem jej brązowe, falowane włosy i ciemne oczy. Kapłanka Magrany! Byłem skończony! Pomiędzy nami zapadła martwa cisza… Plusk, plusk, plusk… bębniły nieznośnie krople o toń wody.

\- Boski… – mruknęła nieznajoma, zbliżając się ostrożnie w moją stronę.

\- Ani kroku dalej! Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknąłem, czując wzrastającą złość z powodu własnej bezradności. Gdybym tylko mógł dosięgnąć szabli… Kobieta najwyraźniej zorientowała się, że chcę to zrobić, bo wycelowała we mnie swój pistolet.

\- Czego tu szukasz?!

\- Nie twój interes! – prychnąłem.

\- Tak? – zachichotała wyznawczyni bogini wojny – szkoda, a zaczynaliśmy się dogadywać.- W tej samej chwili padł strzał. W jednej sekundzie myślałem, że życie przelatuje mi przed oczyma. Uderzyłem głową w kamienną posadzkę, rozpłaszczając się na niej jak placek, sznur trzymający mnie za nogi został przerwany. W szoku podniosłem się, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie kapłanka Magrany mnie uwolniła! Duszność chwyciła mnie za płuca i oblałem podłogę krwistymi bryzgami. Wnet poczułem ulgę, czar leczenia zadziałał na krótką chwilę. Ja chyba śnię! Kapłanka zaprowadziła mnie do wyjścia. W mojej głowie kłębiło się tyle pytań.

\- Zabieraj się stąd! Znikaj! Już! – wypchnęła mnie na zewnątrz, zatrzaskując żelazną klapę.

Kiedy wyszedłem, czułem się słabo i niedobrze. Żałosnym głosem począłem wzywać pomocy. Niedługo potem nade mną wyrósł błękitnoskóry Unfrik. Szybko zaniósł mnie w bezpieczniejsze miejsce, gdzie zostałem opatrzony. Maaetris lotem błyskawicy znalazła się przy mnie, nie kryjąc zdziwienia na mój widok.

\- Na św. Waidwena, co… co tu się dzieje? – lękliwie wybełkotałem.

\- Od paru tygodni mamy problemy z enigmatykami. Rozplenili się jak szczury w kanałach. Porywają nam ludzi. Do tego pomaga im jeszcze gorszy element…- Maaetris zmrużyła oczy. Wyczułem w niej złość i rosnący gniew.

\- Czyli?

\- Kapłani Magrany. Ich obecność tylko hańbi nasz kraj! Chcą nas odciągnąć od strzeżenia szlaku Młota. Zniszczyć zakon. Ale to im się nie uda. Nie tym razem! - Zamyśliłem się, wspomniawszy spotkanie z Magranitką.

\- Udałoby się nam zlokalizować jakoś bazę tych gnojków – odezwał się aumauanin – gdybyśmy nie natrafili na przeszkodę do nie pokonania. Straciliśmy przez nią wielu dobrych ludzi.

\- Głęboko na dole znajduje się łuk, który zabija każdego, kto się znajdzie w jego pobliżu. Za wyjątkiem enigmatyków... i Magranitów. Tak podejrzewam. Dlatego jedyne co możemy robić, to w miarę możliwości skracać liczebność tych kreatur. Za łukiem są nieosiągalni. I ciągle przychodzą nowi. Ta plaga chyba się nigdy nie skończy - W głosie Maaetris wyczułem irytację.

\- Za jakie grzechy Lśniący Bóg zsyła na nas tę jelenioborską zarazę? Co robimy nie tak? - Unfrik spochmurniał, patrząc się w okno.

\- To nie kara, Unfriku. To ostrzeżenie. - Unfrik nie odezwał się tym razem. Po chwili usłyszałem od elfki coś, nad czym sam się zastanawiałem.

\- Jak to możliwe, że wróciłeś?

\- Wykorzystałem moment ich nieuwagi i uciekłem.

\- Nie wydostałbyś się z kanałów. Są olbrzymie i niebezpieczne. Tylko osoba, która dobrze je zna, byłaby w stanie wyjść. - zauważył Unfrik.

\- Miałem szczęście - przekonywałem go, nie chcąc zdradzić, tego co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Maaetris i Unfrik spojrzeli po sobie. A potem pozwolili mi odpocząć...


	3. Chapter 3 - Prawdziwa przyczyna

**ROZDZIAŁ III – PRAWDZIWA PRZYCZYNA**

Noc w zakonie była niespokojna. Wszyscy chodzili podekscytowani ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Jednak moje serce dręczyło to, iż zostałem uratowany przez kapłankę Magrany! Była to ostatnia osoba, po której spodziewałbym się czegoś takiego. Wyznawcy bogini wojny nie mieli w Readceras łatwego życia od czasu Wojny Świętego. Ich wiara została zdelegalizowana, a oni sami wyrzuceni poza nawias społeczeństwa. Tym bardziej nie mogłem zrozumieć postępowania owej kobiety. Miała doskonałą okazję do zabicia mnie, a jednak nie zrobiła tego. Dlaczego? To pytanie nie dawało mi spokoju i nie mogłem usnąć, a jutro rano czekał mnie ostry trening!

Przysnąłem nad ranem, ale niedługo potem się zbudziłem. W pośpiechu wpadłem na plac. Przy podeście zebrał się tłum ludzi. Wokół nich stała dumnie Maaetris. Jej sylwetka nabrała dostojeństwa i wyrazistych kobiecych kształtów, a skóra odznaczyła się pewną „puchowością" niczym upierzenie małej kaczuszki w blasku wschodzącego słońca. Przez głowę przemknęły mi nieskromne myśli. Dobrze, że nikt ich nie słyszy. Po chwili zabrzmiała krótka modlitwa, a potem Maaetris zaczęła przemawiać:

\- W związku z atakami musimy zaostrzyć i przyśpieszyć treningi. Obawiam się, że potrzebne nam będą regularne patrole w kanałach i nie wystarczy po prostu machać kijem czy mieczem. Jeśli nie zrozumiecie przyczyny dla której to robicie, to nigdy pokonacie wroga - Zaczęła wskazywać kolejno palcami - jaka jest wasza przyczyna? Niech zgadnę - sława, bogactwo, przypodobanie się innym a nawet religijność. - Cisza była tak głęboka, że w uszach trzeszczało. Nawet wiatr nie odważył się teraz odezwać. Po chwili głos Maaetris wzmógł się niesiony pasją i podnietą.

\- Jak myślicie, dlaczego przegraliśmy wojnę? Bo Jelenioborze było lepsze militarnie? Bzdury! Nasz Król musiał odejść tylko dlatego, że wyrzuciliśmy go z naszych serc. Postawiliśmy na piedestale bożka zamiast kogoś, komu się to należało. To jest wina, którą dźwigamy już od wielu lat. I jeśli wy tego nie zrozumiecie, zwłaszcza wy, to nigdy nie zdołamy odzyskać utraconej łaski. Ani nie uchronimy naszych dusz od rozpadu po śmierci. Eothas dał nam drugą szansę i wiarę na swój powrót, a wy czym mu odpłacacie? Ignorancją? W życiu nie widziałam gorszych rekrutów – Przez powietrze przemknął lekko szyderczy śmiech – te porwania to znak, że nie realizujemy właściwie naszej misji, moi drodzy! - Maaetris zeszła z podestu i zaczęła się przechadzać - od jutra chcę widzieć patrole w kanałach. Sporządzicie nową mapę. Cel jest tylko jeden: wyplenić stamtąd to plugastwo, chociaż połowicznie. Jeśli napotkacie na cokolwiek, macie mi meldować. Czy to jasne?

Po tej płomiennej przemowie rozpoczął się morderczy trening. Maaetris wzbudzała w nas pragnienie zniszczenia wroga. Trudno było przełożyć je na drewniane kukły udające „heretyków" winnych królobójstwa. Nie mogłem się skupić. Cały czas myślałem o kapłance. Czułem, że chcę ją odnaleźć. Nagle potężny cios wbił mi się w kręgosłup. To był Unfrik. Z arogancką miną wyzwał mnie na pojedynek. Aumauanin najwyraźniej miał bardzo dobry humor i za bardzo wczuł się w rolę.

\- Błagaj o litość! – zaczął się wygłupiać. Myślałem, że pęknę ze śmiechu na widok jego wygibasów, dlatego odparłem kąśliwie:

\- Chyba nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia, niebieska piranio! – To go rozsierdziło, bo zaatakował z wariacką furią. Na szczęście byłem zwinniejszy i brutalnie wsadziłem mu kij w oko. Aumauanin ryknął z bólu i przewrócił mnie potężnym kopniakiem. Przygwoździł mnie swoją wielką stopą i uniósł kostur, który zapłonął błękitnym ogniem. Wystraszony, zasłoniłem się rękoma. W jednej chwili Maaetris wytrąciła mu broń z ręki i zmiażdżyła aumauanina surowym spojrzeniem.

\- Opanuj się Unfrik – odsunęła go ode mnie – Seraf, żadnych brudnych sztuczek. Nie jesteś łotrzykiem. To był przykład jak się NIE zachowywać. Zarządzam przerwę, a potem ćwiczenia aur. - Wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Unfrik usunął się gdzieś na bok złym humorze. Podniosłem się z ziemi i umknąłem mu sprzed oczu... Chyba musiało go zaboleć to, iż nazwałem go niebieską piranią...

Teraz miałem doskonałą okazję, aby wejść do kanałów niezauważony. Co prawda z pewnością opuszczę popołudniowe zajęcia, lecz z moją duszą nie było dyskusji. Ostrożnie podszedłem w kierunku włazu i powoli zszedłem. Ogarnął mnie gęsty mrok i złowieszczy szum ścieku. Od ścian odbijały się piski biegających wokoło szczurów ginące w głębi kanału. Droga zdawała ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, a atmosfera ciszy była prawdziwym sprawdzianem odporności mentalnej. Z drugiej strony przywykłem do takiej w świątyni, z drugiej strony nie było to nic przyjemnego. Jak w takim labiryncie znajdę kapłankę? Czy cel sam w sobie pomoże mi tego dokonać? Zatrzymałem się na chwilę i skupiłem mocno na tym, co rozpalało moją duszę. Czułem niemal przenikającą ciało energię duchową. I zdawało mi się, że „wiem, gdzie iść". Ciemny korytarz skręcał w prawo, a zaraz za zakrętem znajdował się niewielki most będący zaporą wodną. Obok niego z przeciwległej ściany wypływało małe źródełko czystej wody. Pod tym źródełkiem był podest tworzący niewielkie jeziorko, którego woda spływała do zapory. Ujrzałem tam skuloną postać zawiniętą w fioletowy płaszcz.

\- Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić. – Usłyszałem jej głos.

\- A może chcę tu być? – odpowiedziałem, podchodząc bliżej. Kapłanka nie ruszyła się z miejsca, rzuciła tylko w moją stronę podejrzliwe spojrzenie z pewną dozą litości.

\- Czego chcesz? - Prychnęła.

\- Mogłaś mnie zabić. Nie zrobiłaś tego. Dlaczego?- Odpowiedziała mi cisza… Głęboka cisza. Kapłanka zbierała się do wyjścia, ale chwyciłem ją. Zareagowała agresją i prawie zepchnęła mnie z mostu!

\- Nie muszę się z niczego tłumaczyć! Zwłaszcza tobie! – prychnęła – puść, albo pożałujesz!

\- Będę tu stał, dopóki mi nie powiesz.

\- Jak cię zastrzelę, to nie będziesz miał po co stać! Odejdź, póki jeszcze mam cierpliwość!

\- Nie zrobisz tego…- Kapłanka wnet zmiękła. Wróciła z powrotem do jeziorka i siedziała przy wodzie w ciszy. Po chwili przywołała mnie gestem do siebie. Wpatrzona w lustro wody, rzekła:

\- Czy twój zakon nie każe likwidować heretyków?

\- Nie mam żadnych powodów do ataku. Nikomu nic nie powiedziałem… - spojrzałem na nią przyjaźnie. Magranitka niepewnie zdjęła dłoń, którą wciąż trzymała na rękojeści szabli.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Nie powinieneś mnie teraz zabić w imię Eothasa?

\- Uratowałaś mnie. Dlaczego miałbym być niewdzięczny?

\- Ale służysz św. Waidwenowi. To powinno być wystarczającym powodem.

\- Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć? Czy to ma jakiekolwiek teraz znaczenie? – westchnąłem ciężko. Kobieta milczała, długo się namyślając. W końcu dowiedziałem się, że jej imię to Loeuna. Zaczęła przyglądać się intensywnie moim znamionom na twarzy. Właśnie miała coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle złapała mnie i padliśmy na ziemię. Po drugiej stronie przemknęły jakieś zakapturzone cienie. Jeden z nich zdawał się rozglądać. Dziwne uczucie wdarło się do mojego umysłu jakby mentalny nóż penetrował przestrzeń. Cień zdawał się usilnie wyczuwać duszę… moją duszę. Wnet ujrzałem płomienie purpurowego ostrza. A potem szalony atak spadł z powietrza. Loeuna podniosła się. W jej dłoniach poczęła gromadzić się boska moc Magrany gotowa zmiażdżyć napastnika. Nagle potwornie wrzasnąłem, gdy ostrze przecięło mnie na wylot. Moja pamięć zatarła się, a uczucie bólu rozsadziło umysł na kawałki. Strzępy pomieszanych wspomnień splotły się w chaotyczny ciąg wydarzeń, a dusza szarpała się w spazmatycznym cierpieniu. Potem nastała jedynie ciemność…

Loeuna z trudem doprowadziła mnie do przytomności. Mój oszołomiony i przerażony umysł powoli doszedł do normalnego stanu, bo zdążyłem wybełkotać:

\- Co się… stało? Mam wrażenie… jakby ktoś… wyciął mi pamięć...

\- Enigmatyk wziął nas z zaskoczenia. Sukinsyn, dostał za swoje! Dobrze, że był tylko jeden. Z większą ilością mógłby być problem.

\- Co on mi zrobił?! Moja głowa! – przyłożyłem ręce do twarzy.

\- To standardowy atak, tnący kawałki duszy swoich wrogów, by zasilać mogli własne zdolności. Ale potrafią robić jeszcze gorsze rzeczy…. – Loeuna umilkła – na przykład rwać duszę, ogłuszać umysłem, sprawiać, by ofiara przeżywała ból ponownie…

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać! – przerwałem jej – to jakieś sadystyczne dziwolągi! Skąd one się biorą?

\- Szukają ofiar do badań animantów.

\- Zaraz… Co o tym wiesz? – spojrzałem na nią z przerażeniem.

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz. Porwania zaczęły się od moich ludzi. W ściekach znajdowałam trupy po nieudanych eksperymentach. Ciała były w nienajlepszym stanie, mówiąc delikatnie. Nie wspominając o duszach. Być może nigdy już nie powrócą do Cyklu. Później poczęli znosić innych z góry. - Przełknąłem ślinę. Nawet nie chciałem sobie wyobrażać, co by mnie czekało, gdybym padł ofiarą tych badań.

\- Może regularne patrole to jednak dobry pomysł… - jęknąłem.

\- Co? – Loeuna uniosła się gniewem – niech ci fanatycy się nie wtrącają, bo to się źle skończy!

\- Te kreatury przeszkadzają wszystkim – próbowałem ją przekonać. Loeuna spochmurniała, w jej oczach błysnęła złość.

\- Nie wierz w nic, co ci mówią na górze! Moi ludzie szukali sposobu pozbycia się animantów i enigmatyków prawie że od początku. Jednak los się do nas uśmiechnął, od kiedy porwania przeniosły się na teren zakonu. Ktoś się w końcu wykrwawi... - Loeuna uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - zastanawiałem się, a Loeuna uniosła brew.

\- Jeśli twój zakon naprawdę chce zapobiec porwaniom, to niech nie szuka pretekstu do walki z nami... W Readceras Magranitów oskarża się o każde nieszczęście... - Ogarnęła mnie refleksja przez te słowa. Co jeśli patrole to tylko przykrywka, aby prześladować Magranitów?

\- Chodź. Już dawno powinieneś być z powrotem. Odprowadzę cię. - Skinęła Loeuna. Przystałem na prośbę. W kanałach panowała na powrót głucha cisza i nienaturalny spokój. W milczeniu przeszliśmy na drugą stronę w kierunku włazu, nie rozmyślając nawet o tym, co się dotąd wydarzyło…


	4. Chapter 4 - Sługa dwóch panów

**ROZDZIAŁ IV – SŁUGA DWÓCH PANÓW**

Nowa mapa kanałów zaczęła powstawać dość szybko. Mimo że do ścieków chodziły niewielkie grupki, nie odstraszało to enigmatyków. Pomimo polepszenia się sytuacji w zakonie, Maaetris była niepocieszona tym, co się działo na dole. Choć zrobiliśmy duże postępy w walce, to jednak sama z Unfrikiem zapuszczała się jeszcze głębiej, a ja, jako osoba ponoć najlepiej dająca sobie radę w ćwiczeniach, razem z nimi. Próbowaliśmy badać labirynty korytarzy, ale wciąż na próżno. Enigmatycy przychodzili i odchodzili znikąd. Czasem trafiały się również figury kapłanów Magrany przyglądające się nam z daleka, ale jak tylko szliśmy w ich stronę, enigmatycznie rozpływały się w ciemnościach. Coraz bardziej czułem, że Loeuna nie mówiła mi wszystkiego. Zresztą jej położenie było trudne i zapewne nie ufała mi do końca. Z drugiej strony nie uchylała się od spotkań, a ja zjawiałem się o tyle, o ile mogłem. Codzienne patrole umożliwiały mi to, lecz i tak musiałem się pilnować. Miejsce, w którym spotykałem się z nią, leżało niedaleko zapory aczkolwiek niżej poziomu wody, było to gruzowisko mające zagłębienie w ścianie, podobne do karceru. Nie było tam zbyt przyjemnie, ale skalne półki wystarczały, by nie stać w wodzie i wytrzymać te kilka rozmów. Zwłaszcza o niższym poziomie kanałów pełnym dziwacznych bestii i enigmatyków, do którego prowadziło przejście będące samo w sobie pułapką zabijającą każdego, kto przez nie wejdzie. Tylko sami enigmatycy wiedzieli jak przedostać się przez tajemniczy łuk. Intuicyjnie wyczułem, że gdzieś tam musi być ich kryjówka, do której nie mogli dostać się paladyni. Nawet modlitwa do Beratha na nic się zdawała przy tak zapieczętowanej pułapce.

W kanałach żyły różne męty – bandyci, złodzieje, podejrzane typy gotowe podrzynać gardła na sam widok cienia. Zresztą na dole panował jeden wielki układ z enigmatykami. Każdy się ich bał, wywalczyli sobie monopol na władzę i trzymali wszystkich za mordy. Lecz Loeuna raczej chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o mnie. Zawstydzony, że praktycznie nic nie mogę jej powiedzieć, zacząłem zmyślać, lecz kapłanka ku mojemu zdziwieniu szybko się zorientowała. Najwyraźniej nie potrafiłem kłamać… Powiedziałem więc Loeunie o sowim życiu w świątyni. Bywało różnie, chociaż "pierwsze skrzypce" grał mój przybrany ojciec, z pochodzenia będący Vailianinem. Nie chciał nawet słyszeć, o tym że mogłem mieć inną wizję swojego życia niż jego własna. Miałem zostać kapłanem i koniec. Jedyne co mi pomagało o tym zapomnieć, to spędzanie mnóstwa czasu w świątynnym ogrodzie. Uwielbiałem przesiadywać wśród roślin i je pielęgnować. Byłem wręcz dumny, że nikt inny nie miał takiej ręki do ogrodu jak ja. Natomiast kapłani śmiali się z tego, twierdząc iż rośliny stały się moimi kochankami. Ponadto otaczały mnie stosy książek i marzenia o podróżach, co było nietypowe dla przeciętnego Readcerasjanina wolącego zamknąć się w czterech ścianach. Mimo to kapłani niekiedy potrafili być okrutni, zwłaszcza gdy łamałem ich zakazy. Pamiętam jak dziś, gdy opuściłem samowolnie świątynię jako chłopiec i dostałem się do miasta. Po powrocie do świątyni zamknięto mnie w piwnicy bez jedzenia i picia, przez co rozchorowałem się na kilka tygodni. Zawsze dziwiła mnie ta skryta niechęć częściowo jakby wymuszona na innych klerykach przez ojca. Znajdowali się też tacy, którzy patrzyli na mnie ze szczerym niepokojem, nie wynikającym jednak z troski. Kilka razy odnosiłem wrażenie jakbym został przygarnięty przymusowo, a nie z dobrej woli. A plotek krążyło nie miara. Trudno mi było wydedukować coś na ich podstawie, chociaż moja intuicja mówiła mi, że zrujnowałem ojcu życie, choć to może zbyt mocne słowo. Czułem jednak, że wszystko działo się z powodu tego, jaki się urodziłem. Burzyłem społeczny porządek swoim istnieniem, który sobie tak ceniono. Nieraz kapłański rygor doprowadzał mnie do szału i ledwo powstrzymywałem się od ucieczki ze świątyni, lecz szybko uświadamiałem sobie, że właściwie nie mam dokąd iść. Nie miałem żadnych krewnych ani znajomych. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak zaakceptować swój los. To co opowiedziałem Loeunie, bardzo nią wzburzyło. Ta kobieta nie miała jednak serca z kamienia pomimo surowego życia.

Wkrótce treningi zaczęły odbywać się w plenerze, co utrudniło mi regularne widywanie się z Loeuną. Ćwiczyliśmy długie marsze wokół miasta, aby wzmocnić hart w przypadku podróży. Wobec tego wymyśliłem trochę niebezpieczny pomysł w postaci liścików, które spuszczałem do kanału schowane w jedzeniu z mojej kolacji. To ryzykowne, lecz nie bałem się konsekwencji. Znacznie bardziej przerażała mnie wizja tego, że coś się stanie Loeunie. Najgorsze było nie to, że los tej kobiety coraz bardziej mnie obchodził i przejmował, ale to, że nie mogłem znaleźć żadnej przyczyny dla swojego postępowania.

Zresztą Loeuna nie pasowała do wizerunku kapłanki Magrany, jaki mi wpajano. Miała być przecież krwiożerczą bestią pragnącą rozlewu krwi w Readceras, nienawidzącym wszystkiego, co się w nim znajduje. Po prostu nasze dusze połączyła nić sympatii. Odwdzięczałem się jej, kradnąc jedzenie z zakonnej kuchni. Choć miałem też w tym inny cel. Nie chciałem odmawiać sobie kolacji, którą dotychczas jej dawałem. Wieczorny posiłek był potrzebny przy wyczerpujących treningach.

Jednak nie wszystko szło po mojej myśli. Pewnego razu wracając ze ścieków, o mało co nie wpadłem złapany przez Unfrika! Zmierzył mnie niezwykle podejrzliwym wzrokiem, rzekłszy:

\- Woda nie za zimna w kanale?

Nic nie rzekłem i chciałem iść, ale Unfrik przytrzymał mnie.

\- Uważaj, Boski… - warknął. - Twoja nadgorliwość jest dziwnie niepokojąca. Powiedz, co takiego widzisz w tych ściekach? Cuchniesz nimi nawet po kąpieli.

\- Nie robię niczego złego. Puśćcie mnie!

\- Przeciwnie... - Unfrik zacisnął dłoń - od początku wiedziałem, że będą z tobą kłopoty. Próbowałem wytłumaczyć to Maaetris, ale na próżno. Tacy jak ty przynoszą tylko pecha. - Chciałem wyrwać rękę z uścisku Unfrika, lecz jego siła mnie przewyższała. Aumauanie to doprawdy mocne stworzenia. Unfrik ciągnął:

\- Bogowie nie przeklinają swoich dzieci bez powodu. Twoi rodzice najwyraźniej dobrze to rozumieli. Kto by chciał wychowywać takie wynaturzenie...

\- Nie pozwalajcie sobie! - krzyknąłem - co ci zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie?!

\- Jesteście skazą na zdrowym społeczeństwie! Przez takich jak ty moja żona...! - Unfrik uciął. W jego oczach zamajaczyły łzy, które starał się powstrzymać.

\- A więc chodzi o twoją żonę? - szepnąłem. Unfrik milczał. Ból w jego oczach rósł z każdym wypowiadanym słowem. Niespodziewanie usłyszałem ponurą odpowiedź:

\- Odeszła do Cyklu przez dziecko noszące oznaki przekleństwa bogów tak jak ty. To była kara, bo zawarliśmy małżeństwo, pochodząc z odmiennych kast. Po jej śmierci nie pozwolono mi ożenić się po raz drugi.

\- Przykro mi. - próbowałem go pocieszyć. Moje słowa chyba tylko jeszcze bardziej rozzłościły Unfrika.

\- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć! Nic! Nigdy nie założysz rodziny! Żadna kobieta nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy! - Zwiesiłem głowę w zawstydzeniu. On miał rację. Unfrik patrzył się daleko, aż za horyzont.

\- Idź... - Puścił mnie - ale jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę coś podejrzanego z twojej strony, będziesz za wszystko odpowiadać. - To zdanie padło z ust Unfrika bardzo pewnie. Rozdygotany zniknąłem szybko w swojej komnacie, myśląc o historii Unfrika. Więc strata żony i narodziny Boskiego były przyczyną tego, jak mnie traktował. Lecz uświadomiłem sobie, że tylko wydawało mi się, iż rozumiem jego sytuację. Widać jak mało wiem o życiu. Ciekawe czym mnie jeszcze zaskoczy…

Nazajutrz jeszcze przed świtem zakradłem się do kuchni zakonnej. Tym razem zamiast chleba wypatrzyłem sporą płachtę mięsa. Loeuna na pewno się ucieszy. Pośpiesznie zabrałem ze sobą mięso, chowając je pod zbroją. Może nie był to najlepszy pomysł, ale jedyny aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami Loeuna nie posiadała się z radości, bo dotychczas przynosiłem jej tylko chleb. Momentalnie rozgrzała spory kamień i położyła na nim surowe mięso. Gdy było gotowe, Loeuna migiem połknęła prawie całe. Musiała być naprawdę głodna.

\- Wiesz, ostatni raz jadłam coś takiego…. To było tak dawno... – Loeuna tonęła we wspomnieniach – to były cholernie trudne czasy, wtedy w ruchu….

\- W ruchu? – spytałem zżerany przez ciekawość.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Mówiłam ci przecież o tym, jak należałam do ruchu za czasów wojny. Dokładniej podczas czystek religijnych.

\- Ale nigdy nie mówiłaś o tym… szerzej. Co się stało?

\- Nie każdemu w Readceras odpowiadały rządy Waidwena. Wielu czuło się zawiedzionymi. Nie tego oczekiwali od króla, który według nich zwariował albo ich oszukał albo co gorsza robił wszystko umyślnie dla tylko sobie znanych powodów. My byliśmy bluźnierstwem w oczach króla, odszczepieńcami nie chcącymi się poddać jego woli. Skupialiśmy wszystkich wyrzutków – ludzi innych wiar, heretyków nie chcących akceptować władzy, wszystkich, którzy się nie zgadzali. Chociaż wiedzieliśmy, że jesteśmy zaledwie kroplą w morzu ludzi wiernych Waidwenowi. Szanse na otworzenie oczu reszcie były… mniej niż marne, lecz nie dawaliśmy za wygraną. Potem nas zdemaskowano. Oskarżono o zdradę kraju i spisek przeciwko królowi. Nie ukarano nas nawet więzieniem! Nie było żadnych wyjaśnień ani sądu! Jedynie rzeź! Potraktowali nas jak bandytów! – głos Loeuny załamał się w jednym momencie. Do jej oczu nabiegły łzy. Położyłem jej rękę na ramieniu w geście pocieszenia i zmartwienia - moja przyjaciółka była wtedy w ciąży. Nie oszczędzili jej… Zabijali z zimną krwią...

\- Ale… ty żyjesz.

\- Tylko dzięki… mojej siostrze.

\- Miałaś siostrę?!- spytałem niemal zszokowany.

\- Tak. To była moja… jedyna siostra spośród… wielu braci. Młodsza. My, Natlanie, kojarzeni jesteśmy zwykle z kulturą Ixamitlu, ale część z nas… mieszkała bliżej Readceras. My wszyscy poszliśmy za Waidwenem, kiedy…. szerzył bunty przeciwko Aedyrczykom. To my posadziliśmy go… na tronie. Sądziliśmy, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie… Szkoda tylko, że na tak długo. Ale moja siostra… była inna. Nie pałała miłością do bogów, uważała że Eothas jak się czegoś dotknie, to wszystko spieprzy…. Nie zgadzałam się z nią, ale bałam się jej słów… Osoby nie przywiązane do jakiegokolwiek bóstwa mają się czego obawiać po śmierci.

\- Loterii dusz – przerwałem.

\- Nieczczenie żadnego boga jest największą zbrodnią… w oczach całego panteonu. Wobec takich osób nie ma litości po śmierci. Siostra ignorowała oczywiście moje farmazony. Waidwen był jej obojętny pod względem politycznym, ale nie pod względem wiary…. Nie podobała jej się odstawiana przez niego ta cała religijna „szopka". Jako jedyna naciskała w ruchu o bardziej zdecydowane środki, łącznie z zamachem na króla. Dla nas było to coś niewyobrażalnego. Nie chcieliśmy zabijać, tylko domagaliśmy się naszych praw do istnienia w kraju. I co dostaliśmy w zamian?! Łatkę heretyków i królobójców! Przez tego, któremu służysz!

\- Brzmisz, jakbyś miała do mnie pretensje! - zareagowałem ostro.

\- Możesz sobie myśleć o nas jako przyjaciołach, ale sytuacja nie zmieni tego, kim naprawdę jesteśmy. Wiedz, że jeśli będzie trzeba, nie zawaham się. A ty?- Ja tylko milczałem. Naprawdę długo milczałem…

\- Wiesz, że będziesz musiał robić rzeczy, których nie unikniesz. Jeśli temu nie podołasz, ukazujesz słabość!- Wezbrała we mnie złość. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że słyszę takie słowa z ust Loeuny! Gdyby powiedziała mi to jeszcze Maaetris…

\- Wcale nie wierzysz w przeznaczenie, Loeuna. Gdyby tak było, zabiłabyś mnie bez wahania wtedy, gdy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, bez żadnego wyjątku. Albo zostawiła na pastwę animantów. Nie tylko ja lawiruję między prawdą a kłamstwem- Przez oczy kobiety przemknęło głębokie zamyślenie i płomień wewnętrznej kłótni. Wydawało mi się, że było coś w jej duszy, co nie chciało do końca przyznać się do takiego stanu.

\- Zapytałeś mnie kiedyś, dlaczego cię uratowałam. Kiedy cię zobaczyłam, przypomniałeś mi moją siostrę.

\- Była Boską?

\- Nie, ale jest coś takiego w tobie, co mi ją przypomina. Po prostu. Wiem, że to głupie wytłumaczenie. Kochałam siostrę bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. To była nieszczęśliwa kobieta nie mogąca zrozumieć woli bogów… Musiała za to zapłacić najwyższą cenę.

\- Żałuję, że nie mogłem jej poznać.- Loeuna spojrzała na mnie, w jej oczach mignął lęk a zarazem współczucie, nie wiedziałem czy dla mnie czy dla jej zmarłej siostry.

\- Nie chciałbyś… Wierz mi, nie chciałbyś tego – powiedziała enigmatycznie i ponuro, jakby skrywała jakiś mroczny sekret.

\- Mam wrażenie, że czegoś mi nie mówisz – dociekałem.

\- Nic nie ukrywam. Pytanie, jak poradzisz sobie z tym wszystkim? Widzę jak się szarpiesz. Nie sądzisz, że lepiej będzie, jeśli z tym skończysz?

\- Oszalałaś?! Nie boję się ich!

\- Ale będziesz się bał….– te słowa zmiażdżyły mój umysł. Może faktycznie Loeuna ma rację? Biłem się przecież ze swoimi myślami niemiłosiernie od wielu tygodni.

\- Co mam według ciebie zrobić?

\- Ty tam nie pasujesz. Nigdy nie pasowałeś. Uwierz, że ognie Magrany przekształcą cię w lepszą istotę...

\- To nie jest takie proste, jak myślisz!

\- Tak będzie lepiej. Nasze spotkanie nie było przypadkowe. Jestem tego pewna. Jeśli chcesz pomóc w sprawie enigmatyków, musisz opowiedzieć się po jakiejś stronie. Nie jesteś w stanie być sługą dwóch panów. Nie w Readceras.

\- Nie chcę dłużej o tym rozmawiać - odparłem. Kapłanka skinęła głową i oddała się zadumie w mroku gruzowiska. Po jakimś czasie Loeuna zdjęła swój fioletowy płaszcz i zbliżyła się w moją stronę.

\- Proszę, weź go – dała mi płaszcz do dłoni – z vorlasu. Należał do mojej siostry.

\- To pamiątka rodzinna! Nie mogę tego przyjąć.

\- Oddam to, komu zechcę. A chcę to dać tobie. - Założyłem fioletową pelerynę. Była bardzo wilgotna i zniszczona. Wtem Loeuna dotknęła mojej twarzy. Chciałem zaprotestować, ale postanowiłem nic nie robić. Jej palce przesunęły się po moich spiralnych znamionach pod oczami, które zbiegały się na czole, łącząc w dziwaczny wzór sierpa. Delikatny dotyk wędrował po mojej kolczastej głowie, a zaraz potem Loeuna przytuliła mnie. Nigdy w życiu nikt mnie nie potraktował w ten sposób. I nigdy nie byłem tak blisko kobiety…

Gdy wyszedłem na powierzchnię, pierwszy śnieg zaczął padać na dziedziniec. Zbliżała się zima. Wracając do komnaty, wnet drogę zastąpili mi uzbrojeni po zęby paladyni. Bez żadnego słowa zaprowadzili mnie do górnych komnat. W środku ujrzałem Maaetris. Stała pochylona nad jakimiś kartkami ipokruszonymi resztkami żywności. Jej dłonie zdawały się drżeć, ale nie ze strachu, a raczej z wielkiego wzburzenia.

\- Masz dziesięć słów – wybuchnęła, nie podnosząc głowy – dziesięć słów, aby powiedzieć mi, czemu ty, Boski – paladyn Braci św. Waidwena Męczennika, spoufalasz się z kapłanką Magrany!- W mojej głowie zahuczało od emocji. Milczałem jak grób.

\- Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia?! – krzyknęła Maaetris i zamaszystym ruchem ręki strąciła listy ze stołu. Teraz byłem pewny, że ktoś mnie wydał. Lub znalazł listy. Ale jak? Najwyraźniej pieczywo musiało mi kiedyś wypaść, zanim doszedłem do włazu.

\- Gdzie.. ona.. jest? – padło pytanie.

\- Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz! – warknąłem – mam dosyć waszych uprzedzeń!

\- Wiesz, jak kończą zdrajcy? – Maaetris wstała i zaczęła krążyć wokół mnie –nie musi wcale tak być. To tylko jedno proste pytanie: gdzie.. ona.. jest?- Znowu milczałem jak zaklęty. Cisza strasznie irytowała elfa.

\- Dobrze… Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, to będziesz zmuszony. W lochu!- Paladyni chwycili mnie i zaczęli ciągnąć za sobą.

\- Nie masz prawa! Nie masz prawa tego robić! – szarpałem się rozpaczliwie.

\- Mam jedyne prawo – głos Maaetris zabrzmiał władczo i z pogardą - ja mogę poczekać. Unfrik miał rację co do ciebie, przynosząc mi te listy. Jesteś nie dość że złodziejem, kłamcą i zdrajcą, to jeszcze żałosną atrapą bogów.- To mnie zabolało, agresja wręcz eksplodowała w mojej głowie i zacząłem się bić ze strażnikami. Jednakże bunt został szybko stłumiony. Krzyk rozpaczy i sprzeciwu z moich ust rozlał się po pomieszczeniu tonącym stopniowo w ciemnościach…

* * *

\- Mów! - usłyszałem zirytowany głos. Wpatrzyłem się przed siebie, udając spokój. W mojej głowie kotłowała się jedyna myśl - nic nie mówić! Wnet poczułem smak krwi, jej strumienie lały się z mojego nosa. Patrzyłem się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na Unfrika. W jednej sekundzie ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości. Może jeśli wydam Loeunę, to mnie puszczą? Nie! Nie wolno! Nie po tym, ile dzięki niej się dowiedziałem! Miała rację! Powinienem był od razu zniknąć, zanim mnie złapali! W jednej chwili nastąpił drugi cios. Fale bólu wstrząsnęły moim ciałem. Jęknąłem żałośnie, zasłaniając usta, by zahamować krwotok. Wtedy dostałem znowu.

\- Przestań! Mamy przesłuchiwać, a nie bić! - rozpoznałem głos Maaetris.

\- Tylko w ten sposób można rozwiązać mu język!

\- Przełożeni nie będą zadowoleni. I kapłani ze świątyni także, jeśli zobaczą go w opłakanym stanie! - żachnęła zirytowana elfka.

\- O ile pamiętam, to dostałaś upomnienie za samowolę w osądzaniu swych podwładnych - uniósł się Unfrik - teraz ci go żal?! - Maaetris puściła rękę Unfrika. Ten jednak fuknął i zostawił mnie w spokoju. Czyli jednak wracam do świątyni... Nie wiedziałem już co gorsze... sczeźnięcie na torturach czy przy kapłanach. Maaetris dała znak Unfrikowi, żeby mnie podniósł. Odprowadzili mnie potem do tej okropnej celi.

\- Będziesz miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby przemyśleć swoje zachowanie. - Usłyszałem pewny siebie głos i trzask kraty.

Krwotok na szczęście ustał przez noc i poczułem się lepiej. Następnego ranka zjawił się Unfrik z kilkoma paladynami, oświadczając że zabiera mnie do domu. Wyszliśmy na dziedziniec, gdzie stała Maaetris. W jej oczach pojawił się smutek i zawód, jaki musiałem jej sprawić swym buntem. Nagle odczułem niechęć bijącą od innych, w tym od przełożonych, którzy zadecydowali o moim wydaleniu. Zmiażdżył mnie dziwny wstyd i zwiesiłem głowę, maszerując przed siebie. Gdy ją podniosłem, mym oczom ukazało się miasto. Zainteresowany nowym widokiem szybko przestałem myśleć o nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Nad wieloma domami i budynkami górował olbrzymi, perłowy pałac, a tuż pod nim znajdował się duży plac, od którego odchodziły wąskie uliczki i zakamarki. Bliżej stały stragany i wozy, bił od nich intensywny zapach ostro przyprawionych grzańców. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że oto właśnie tracę szansę jedynej deski ratunku. Gdy skręciliśmy za stragany w jedną z węższych i mniej uczęszczanych ulic, zrobiło mi się słabo. Zacząłem jęczeć i błagać o napój ze straganu. Zirytowany Unfrik posłał jednego z paladynów po grzaniec. Kiedy wrócił z butelką, łapczywie począłem pić jej zawartość. Gorący i ostry napój spalił mi gardło tak dotkliwie, że z całej siły chlusnąłem jego zawartością w twarze paladynów! Zdezorientowani odskoczyli ode mnie, a ja rzuciłem się do ucieczki! Runąłem przed siebie, usiłując być jak najdalej od Unfrika. Wnet mój wzrok przykuł znajomy właz i serce zabiło mi młotem! Zejście do kanałów! Z prawie że nadludzką siłą wskoczyłem do środka.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sanktuarium

**ROZDZIAŁ V – SANKTUARIU** M

Pędziłem przez ścieki z prędkością światła. Za mną dudniły kroki bandy rozwścieczonych paladynów z Unfrikiem na czele, których nie udało mi się zgubić. Czułem, że opadam z sił w ciągłym biegu, ale nie mogłem się zatrzymać. Jednakże myśli plątały mi się w głowie, a nogi poruszały się wedle własnego uznania. Czułem jedynie, że schodzę coraz niżej i niżej. Przede mną rozpostarł się niesamowity widok wielkiego urwiska usłanego siecią drobnych korytarzy-mostów. Równolegle majaczyła potężna ściana o dziwnych płytkowych strukturach z wielkimi oknami, a na jej samym dole pojedynczy łuk – wejście do niższego poziomu zabijające każdych, kto się ponoć do niego zbliży. W tym samym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że zmierzam prosto w pułapkę, odciąwszy sobie drogę powrotną. Serce zaczęło walić mi młotem na tę myśl. Nigdzie nie mogłem się także schować, a najbliższy korytarz był za wysoko. Zaraz potem dogonił mnie Unfrik. Na widok pułapki zaśmiał się gorzko. Banda jego koleżków rzuciła się na mnie z dzikim wrzaskiem i powaliła na ziemię, okładając pięściami. Nie dałem za wygraną i plunąłem prosto w twarz mojemu oprawcy. Zdezorientowany paladyn odskoczył momentalnie, ale zaraz potem poczułem metaliczny ból rozcinający mi wargi. Prawie się udusiłem własną krwią. Wnet ktoś chwycił mnie za nogi i brutalnie trzasnął o kamienistą ziemię. Ból rozcinał mi kości i mięśnie, oddychałem ostatkami sił. Wydałem z siebie żałosne jęki, by złapać powietrze. Uczucie duszności stawało się coraz silniejsze i nie do zniesienia. Unfrik nie dał mi spokoju, złapał za szyję i w potężnym uścisku, podniósł do góry, nie puszczając gardła.

\- Krzycz… Błagaj o litość! – śmiał mi się w twarz – nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy obedrą cię ze skóry na górze!- Próbowałem się wyrwać, ale wtedy chwyt się zacisnął. Mrok stanął mi przed oczami, powietrze poczęło stawać się ciężkie i suche, promieniowało niemalże nieznośnym gorącem palącym gardło. Wnet Unfrik krzyknąwszy, puścił mnie. W jego łopatkach utkwiła kula z hukiem wystrzelona z broni palnej. Rozgorzał chaos przemieszany ze strzałami, krzykami i płonącym powietrzem… Chaos stawał się coraz bardziej niewyraźny, aż w końcu zanikł w pustce… a powietrze stopniowo poczęło stygnąć. Omdlewając, zdołałem tylko ujrzeć jak jakieś figury pochylają się nade mną...

Moje ciało dygotało w dreszczach, klejąc się od gęstego potu, a po chwili na twarz wylała się lodowata woda. Oddychanie wciąż było bolesne, ale nie aż tak jak wcześniej.

\- Leż spokojnie – z cienia wyłoniła się twarz Loeuny…

\- Co ty tu robisz?! – pytałem. Kapłanka usiadła obok mnie.

\- Jesteś w bezpiecznym miejscu. Moi ludzie cię tu przynieśli. Jako… jeńca. I twojego przyjaciela, tego aumauanina.

\- Nazwij go tak jeszcze raz! – prychnąłem – to jego wina! Wydał mnie!

\- Co im powiedziałeś? – zaniepokoiła się kobieta.

\- Nic! Wtrącili mnie do lochu! Uciekłem i potrzebuję pomocy…

\- Jesteśmy w Sanktuarium, tak nazywamy nasz dom tutaj –westchnęła Loeuna – wszyscy wyznajemy boginię Magranę. Obawiam się, iż nie mogę cię chronić, dość już narobiłam sobie sama kłopotów, gdy przyznałam się do znajomości z tobą – Chwyciłem ją za rękę z niepokojem.

\- Nie oczekuj przyjęcia z otwartymi ramionami. Jesteś z zakonu. Niezależne, co o tym sądzisz.- Przetarła moją twarz mokrą chustą. Czułem się znacznie lepiej, lecz ciało wciąż było obolałe, każda kość dawała się we znaki.

Gdy wydobrzałem, Loeuna poprowadziła mnie przez jej kryjówkę do siedziby przywódcy. Były to ruiny wykute w skale przypominające mocno obiekt sakralny, stąd zapewne nazwa Sanktuarium. Mijałem różne postaci przyglądające mi się z niechęcią. Wyznawcy Magrany byli widocznie niespokojni w mojej obecności. Kapłani choć mieszkali wspólnie, to posiadali własne pokoje. Niedługo dotarliśmy do głównego placu w ruinach. Na jego długim końcu znajdowało się owalne pomieszczenie wykute na skale. Gdy otworzyły się drzwi, w środku dostrzegłem zwisającą klatkę… Lecz nie pustą. Jej wnętrze rozsierdzał niebieskawy, muskularny kształt… Unfrik… Po chwili Loeuna została zawołana do środka. Gdy wszedłem razem z nią, mój wzrok przykuły kwieciste kolumny i mozaikowata podłoga o kolistych wzorach. To było… coś pięknego. Wydawało mi się, że w głębi widnieje jakaś kapliczka… i ołtarz. Zatrzymaliśmy się na środku. Po chwili z cienia poczęła wyłaniać się postać i pierwsze, co ujrzałem to rosłego mężczyznę wyglądającego dość groźnie. Miał już swoje lata, kępki siwych włosów zdradzały niemłody wiek. Jego twarz była surowa i pomarszczona. Wtedy dostrzegłem na napierśniku płonącą bombę – symbol Magrany. Musiał być Jelenioborzaninem. Próbowałem udać, że tego nie widzę, lecz rozmówca zorientował się, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Przełknąłem ślinę. To chyba był ten przywódca Magranitów.

\- Nie wzbudzasz we mnie przyjemnych uczuć. – powiedział sucho.

\- To nie moja wina. – odparłem bez wzruszenia.

\- Być może - Jelenioborzanin krzywo się uśmiechnął – twój koleżka bynajmniej rozerwałby na strzępy moich ludzi – Spojrzał na Unfrika. Aumauanin siedział wygięty w jakimś katatonicznym stanie, jego martwy wzrok tkwił w mozaice. Nie byłem pewny, czy w taki sposób aumauanie sypiają, ale ten widok zasiał we mnie niepokój – silna z niego bestia, widziałem jak rzuca ludźmi niczym świstkami papieru. Potrzeba było wiele rąk do poskromienia takiego szału.

\- Ty mnie uratowałeś? – spytałem z krytym stoickim spokojem. Jelenioborzanin przesunął wzrok na Loeunę.

\- Gdy coś dzieje się przy łuku, to nigdy nie umyka mojej uwadze. Ale to teraz nie ma znaczenia - Mężczyzna powolnie zbliżał się w moją stronę – stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Boski. Masz nas za przyjaciół? Zapominasz, kto zasiał tę nienawiść?

\- Nie należę już do zakonu – zapewniałem – powiedz mi, co mogę zrobić, aby to udowodnić.- Na te słowa Jelenioborzanin wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem. Nie wiedziałem, czy wyrażał w ten sposób pogardę czy może litość.

\- Ty… ty nie możesz niczego zrobić, aby to udowodnić!

\- Wyrzekłem się ich ze względu na was!

\- Czyżby? – spytał, a Loeuna wbiła posłusznie wzrok w ziemię. Nie dałem za wygraną.

\- Potrzebuję jedynie schronienia! Nie mogę wrócić na górę!

\- Tak jak my wszyscy – Jelenioborzanin odwrócił się i przez chwilę milczał – więc chcesz żyć jak szczur w tym półświatku? Toczyć codzienną walkę o przetrwanie? - W mojej głowie zapanowała pustka. Zastanawiałem się. I nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedzi. Jelenioborzanin kręcił głową w rozczarowaniu.

\- Mimo to dokonałeś wyboru. Ale moi ludzie chcą widzieć, że był on właściwy. Twój pobyt tu wiąże się z paroma warunkami. Będziesz dla nas pracować. Żadnych buntów ani próby ucieczki albo poznasz moją mniej przyjemną stronę. Nie wolno ci się z nikim widywać poza Loeuną ani chodzić nigdzie bez pozwolenia. Jedzenie – zależnie od zachowania. Nie oczekuj od nikogo pomocy. Nawet ode mnie.- Po chwili Jelenioborzanin dał znak, aby mnie wyprowadzić. Echo niosło niewyraźny głos Loeuny, która zaczęła rozmawiać z Jelenioborzaninem.

Pierwsza noc w Sanktuarium nie była spokojna. Nie czułem tu się zbyt dobrze, ciągle dręczył mnie widok spętanego Unfrika. Próbowałem się przekonać, że aumauanie w taki sposób sypiają, ale moja intuicja twierdziła co innego. Miałem wrażenie, że coś próbuje usilnie wejść do mojego umysłu. A może to tylko moja wyobraźnia? Cały dolny poziom wraz z Sanktuarium zbudowany był z dziwnej architektury nie pasującej do tej na górze. Wokół ścian z płytek wyglądających jak smocze łuski pięła się roślinność. Łukowate sklepienia posiadały także liczne zdobienia, a jedyne znane mi stąd wyjście prowadziło przez zabójczy łuk. W końcu zgodnie ze słowami Jelenioborzanina Magranici zaczęli mnie wykorzystywać do własnych potrzeb. Musiałem zdobywać dla nich pożywienie i zabijać potworki panoszące się przy Sanktuarium. W korytarzach można było znaleźć skuldory, pająki, większe szczury i czasami smoczęta zwane inaczej żmijami. Ale prawdziwy problem Magranitów nie stanowiło pożywienie, a długi. Zawdzięczali swój żywot w dużej mierze czarnemu rynkowi. Handlarze ograniczyli jednak swe usługi, domagając się spłaty długów. Jelenioborzanin wybierał się niedługo na spotkanie w celu ustalenia satysfakcjonującego obie strony rozwiązania. Ku mojemu zdumieniu zabrał mnie ze sobą. Zrozumiałem, że ten gest to kolejna próba mojej lojalności. Czarny rynek mieścił się w jaskiniach głęboko pod łukiem. Jak można było przewidywać, targowisko roiło się od lokalnych gangsterów i innych szumowin wypełnione po brzegi straganami.

\- To znowu ty? - odezwała się do nas natlańska kobieta zawinięta w całkiem eleganckie wdzianko, stojąca przy klatkach. - Nie dostaniecie nawet przerdzewiałego rewolweru, dopóki szef nie zobaczy 30 tys.!

\- Przyszedłem tu pertraktować. Zaprowadź nas do niego - nalegał Jelenioborzanin.

\- Hej! Nie jestem służącą tylko łowczynią niewolników! Niejeden z nich uciekłby, gdybym opuściła stanowisko! - wskazała palcem na pobliskie klatki - poza tym szef nie zmienia zdania. Chyba że... - spojrzała na mnie jakby dopiero teraz zauważyła, że stoję obok Jelenioborzanina.

\- Rany! Co za okaz! - klasnęła w dłonie - na oko wyceniłabym go na jakieś 10 tys.! - Gdy to usłyszałem, straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Huknąłem:

\- Nie jestem na sprzedaż, szmato! - Jelenioborzanin zareagował błyskawicznie.

\- Moja pani! Wybacz jego maniery! To się nie powtórzy!

\- Bat szybko by go nauczył kultury - zaśmiała się handlarka, dotykając policzka - puścimy jednak to wydarzenie w niepamięć i przejdźmy do interesów. - Z radością odszedłem na znak Jelenioborzanina. Ledwo powstrzymywałem wybuch złości. Zaczynałem żałować, że tu przyszedłem. Skierowałem się w stronę wozów. Za nimi stały klatki wypełnione niewolnikami. W środku zobaczyłem trzy dziewczynki - elfkę z płonącą głową, krasnoludkę pozbawioną oczu przez dziwaczną narośl oraz aumauankę promieniująca niecodziennym słonecznym światłem. To ostatnie wywołało we mnie niemały szok. Boska Eothasa na targu niewolników?! Kto ośmieliłby się na coś tak podłego? Podszedłem do ich klatek. Biedne dzieci!

\- Co pan tu robi? Dlaczego pan nie ma szramy? - aumauanka wskazała na piętno przecinające jej twarz ukosem.

\- Nie jestem niewolnikiem. Chcę tylko się wam przyjrzeć. - odparłem ku niej.

\- Pan nas kupi? - zaskwierczała płonąca elfka.

\- Raczej nie. Skąd się tu wzięłyście?

\- Rodzice nas sprzedali, kiedy byłyśmy bardzo małe - promieniste oczy aumauanki rozszerzyły się - ludzie mówią, że to nielegalne. Na górze ponoć jest lepiej, bo chodzą tam tylko te knypki z długimi uszami. I możesz mieszkać w sierocińcu.

\- Albo w świątyni! - oprzytomniała Boska śmierci - ale to ponoć rzadko się zdarza.

\- A szkoda, w końcu klechy zajęłyby się czymś pożytecznym. - prychnęła aumauanka - powinnam teraz kroczyć z dumą po ulicach miasta, a nie siedzieć zamknięta w klatce! Pan promienisty musiał spłatać mamie figla, kiedy mnie rodziła... - Roześmiałem się. Ta mała naprawdę miała poczucie humoru.

\- Za bardzo przeceniasz życie świątynne, moja droga. Wcale nie jest tak kolorowo, jak myślisz. Wiem coś o tym.

\- To pan jest ze świątyni? Nigdy nie widziałam nikogo stamtąd na czarnym rynku. A już tu trochę siedzę. - zdziwiła się Boska Eothasa.

\- Nie, jestem z tymi tam. Wiesz kto to?

\- O tak, to bardzo dobrzy ludzie. Nie kupują niewolników. Podobnie jak pająki.

\- Pająki? - uniosłem brew.

\- Niech pan jej nie słucha - wtrąciła się Boska ognia, skwiercząc językiem - nasz świetlik ma bujną wyobraźnię.

\- Nie wymyśliłam tego, ty ostroucha pochodnio! Przysięgam, że widziałam jak pająki kupują różne rzeczy na targu! To było śmieszne. I straszne. Myślałam wpierw że chcą zjeść handlarzy, ale najwidoczniej nie były głodne.

\- A to ciekawe... - zamyśliłem się. Nagle głowa elfki rozżarzyła się.

\- Chyba ktoś idzie, aby nas obejrzeć. Niech pan stąd odejdzie i uważa. Źli ludzie mogą chcieć panu zrobić krzywdę.

\- Dzięki za uwagę - pożegnałem się z nimi i szybko zszedłem z widoku potencjalnemu nabywcy. Ta aumauanka... wyglądała dziwnie znajomo... Jeśli była córką Unfrika...

Nagle moje myśli zostały przerwane, bo ktoś zastąpił mi drogę.

\- A któż to włóczy się bez pana? - zabrzmiał gruby głos z aedyrskim akcentem. Przede mną wyrosło trzech drabów ubranych w imponujące, arystokratyczne szaty. Utopili we mnie swe nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, paląc cygara z nonszalancją.

\- Zdaje się, że to bezpański pies. Nie widzę szramy. - Cygaro jednego z nich nieco przygasło, a we mnie poczęło się gotować.

\- To dobrze. Wiecie, że nasza pani potrzebuje dojrzałego mężczyzny, to artystka. Nie zadowoli się byle jakim niewolnikiem, moi mili... - Największy dryblas rzucił pogardliwe spojrzenie dziecięcym klatkom - a ten egzotyczny okaz... powinien spełnić jej oczekiwania podwójnie! - Kiwnął głową. Wtedy ci dwaj zamierzali mnie pochwycić! Z łatwością złapałem jednego z niedoszłych porywaczy i cisnąłem w stragany. Nagle drugi spadł na mnie z nożem w ręku. Na szczęście chybił. Dzieci przyglądały się z fascynacją jak biłem tych trzech przygłupów na kwaśne jabłko. Rozróba zwróciła uwagę całego czarnego rynku. W jej efekcie zostałem wyproszony razem z Jelenioborzaninem. Był tak wściekły, że zagroził, iż sprzeda mnie w niewolę, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie... Wróciliśmy z niczym.

Bójka odbiła się szerokim echem w Sanktuarium, przez co miałem wiele nieprzyjemności. Przez moje zachowanie nie zgodzono się na obniżenie długu i wszelki handel wstrzymano. To oznaczało, że przybyło mi obowiązków. Pracowałem niezwykle ciężko, aby wyżywić wszystkich Magranitów. W zamian dostawałem podłe jedzenie, o kawałku skuldora czy żmija nie było co marzyć. Narażony byłem także na szykany ze strony strażników. Dręczyli mnie i utrudniali pracę. Ale kobiety potrafiły być znacznie bardziej okrutne. Drwiły z mojego wyglądu, a nawet z płci i męskości. Na dodatek z Loeuną działo się coś dziwnego. Z dnia na dzień stała się zimną suką. Nie robiła nic, aby powstrzymać strażników od zabierania moich i tak skąpych racji żywnościowych. Jednocześnie jej myśli zalały znacznie mroczniejsze uczucia. Próbowała mnie uwieść na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Opierałem się jej wygłupom, lecz to tylko prowokowało Loeunę do coraz bardziej śmielszych wyczynów, aczkolwiek skrytych przed oczami innych.

Pewnego razu w pokoju Loeuny osunęły się skały. W ścianie powstała dziura podobna nieco do wnętrza szafy, na tyle duża by można było tam usiąść, a nawet zmieścić się w pozycji półleżącej. Cała komnata wyglądała jak zwykła jaskinia, nie miała drzwi, w wejściu zwisała kurtyna, w środku nie było nawet okien ani łóżka tylko posłanie z jakichś tkanin, chyba z vorlasu, niewielki stolik na jedzenie i świece. Zawołano mnie do uprzątnięcia gruzu. Kamieni nie było dużo, ale spowalniało mnie zmęczenie. Niespodziewanie zjawiła się Loeuna. Początkowo jej nie zauważyłem. Dopiero chwilę później uświadomiłem sobie, że przebywanie w jej komnacie stanowi świetny pretekst do tego, aby mogła mnie zaczepić. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na jej gierki. Zdenerwowałem się i próbowałem wyjść.

\- Znowu uciekasz? – rzekła, zagrodziwszy mi drogę – boisz się?

\- Czego chcesz? – spytałem ze złością. Loeuna uśmiechnęła się w taki sposób, którego nie mogłem znieść. Wcale mi się to nie podobało.

\- Widzę, że się bardzo krępujesz. Niepotrzebnie. Powiedz mi, że te piękne znamiona... masz na całym ciele, nieprawdaż? - Jej dłonie przesunęły się prowokacyjnie po moich piersiach, przyprawiając o dreszcze - bardzo przystojny z ciebie mężczyzna... - Po tych słowach odepchnąłem Loeunę.

\- Przestań! To irytujące!

\- Zastanawiałeś się dlaczego? - Loeuna nagle zmieniła ton. Milczałem, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusję. Ale Magranitka uparcie ciągnęła - niewiele wiesz o kobietach i dlatego tak się krępujesz. Choć nie winię cię za to. Tyle czasu spędzałeś z roślinami w ogrodzie. W samotności i strachu przed własną męskością. Ale teraz nie musisz się bać. Mam słabość do tak egzotycznych mężczyzn jak ty...

\- Zwariowałaś?! Spójrz na mnie! To wstrętne, tak nie wolno! - nie zdążyłem dokończyć, bo kobieta położyła palec na moich ustach.

\- Nie jesteś tu, żeby mi odmawiać, prawda? - Instynktownie cofnąłem się, chcąc uniknąć z nią kontaktu. Loeuna wtedy poczęła podchodzić coraz bliżej i bliżej. Miałem wrażenie jakby przeniknęła przez mą zbroję i konsumowała każdy zakątek mego ciała swym pożądliwym spojrzeniem. Cofałem się ciągle, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zamiast ratować sytuację, czynię ją jeszcze bardziej beznadziejną. W końcu zostałem przyparty do ściany. Oddychałem ciężko, nerwy rozszarpywały mi skórę, którą oblały gęste smugi potu. Loeuna jedynie patrzyła się w moją twarz z lubieżnym uśmiechem. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie zdążyłem zareagować. Usta Loeuny zderzyły błyskawicznie z moimi. Lecz bez żadnej subtelności ani pięknych doznań. Wstrętny pocałunek sprawił, że rozwścieczenie wybuchło w mojej głowie. Co za obrzydliwość!

\- Dosyć! – warknąłem, a ślina zaczęła napływać mi do ust – przestań zachowywać się jak dziwka! - Loeuna nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się we mnie. Istniało coś magnetyzującego w tych oczach, tak ciemnych jak otchłań i pełnych żądzy. Patrzyłem się i patrzyłem, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Wnet jakaś siła skruszyła bariery mego umysłu, penetrując głęboko rdzeń esencji. Nagle wszystko przestało być tak brutalne i obrzydliwe. Myśli nie przytłaczał już mój dużo młodszy wiek, wstyd, strach ani to jak wyglądam. Serce waliło w piersi z prędkością światła, gdy nienaturalna chęć zaczęła dominować nade mną. Pozwoliłem namiętności rozerwać ostatnie nici przyzwoitości. Każdy najmniejszy dotyk Loeuny rozpalał moje zmysły i sprawiał, że drżałem z zachwytu w erotycznej gorączce. Czułem jak drażni moje podniecone ciało. O bogowie! Ja… chcę jeszcze więcej! Jeszcze mocniej! I wcale nie potrzebuję się opamiętać! Loeuna była taka cudowna! Jej włosy, jej piersi, jej pocałunki… Pragnąłem tylko płonąć w ekstazie z całą jaskinią! W jednej sekundzie miażdżący krzyk wstrząsnął mym sumieniem tak mocno, że aż złapałem głęboki oddech… I chyba nagle ocknąłem się z hipnotycznej iluzji. Czułem się podle jakby ktoś zatruł moje zmysły zboczonymi pieszczotami! Zdałem sobie sprawę, że roznegliżowanym ciałem przyciskam Loeunę do siebie w dwuznacznej pozycji. Co ja kurwa wyprawiam?! Brutalnym ruchem zrzuciłem ciało kobiety z siebie. Wtedy to twarz Loeuny wygięła się w zwierzęcej furii niczym twarz małego dziecka, któremu zabrano ulubioną zabawkę. Podniosłem się, chwyciłem ogłupiałą kobietę. Stała się jednak tak silna, że nie potrafiłem zahamować jej szału. Broniąc się w odpowiednim momencie, poczęstowałem ją mocnym ciosem w głowę, naprawdę mocnym, bo zatrzeszczała pogruchotana żuchwa spragnionej wrażeń kapłanki. Z ust lała się krew, która spływała strugami po jej nagich piersiach. Louena wyła przeraźliwie z bólu. Patrzyłem się tylko martwym wzrokiem, dysząc z przerażenia i zszokowania. Niemal mechanicznie chwyciłem swoją zbroję rzuconą gdzieś w kąt. Zakładając ją byle jak, pijanym krokiem wypadłem z komnaty. W szoku zrozumiałem jedynie, że od dawna mam wielką ochotę na kąpiel…

Nocne wydarzenia okazały się być tylko początkiem kłopotów z Loeuną. Swoim oporem rozwścieczyłem Magranitkę, która w ramach zemsty rozpętała prawdziwe piekło! Sprzedała pozostałym płaczliwą historyjkę o rzekomym gwałcie, którego się na niej dopuściłem. Rozjuszony tłum postanowił mnie za to zlinczować! Porwano mnie ze sobą i katowano na podłodze. Wepchnięto mi do gardła szmatę, abym udusił się własną krwią. Omdlewając, zdołałem jedyne usłyszeć kobiecy głos krzyczący w nienawistnej furii, by nożem wypatroszyć mnie pomiędzy nogami. W tej samej chwili powietrze przeciął strzał. Ludzie znieruchomieli. Z trudem wyplułem zakrwawioną szmatę. Kręciło mi się w głowie, nie mogłem oddychać, zbierało mi się na wymioty... Niewyraźna postać z pistoletem zbliżyła się, celując lufą w moją pierś. Zemdlałem.

Kiedy się obudziłem, wszystko mnie piekło od stóp do głów. Tutejszy „medyk" dostał rozkaz leczenia moich ran. Zmuszał mnie do picia jakichś ohydnych mikstur hamujących intensywny krwotok z ust, wlewając je także do otwartych ran. Myślałem, że pęknę z bólu! Wyżywał się na moim ciele, by sprawić mi jak największe cierpienia! Gdy rany zostały zaleczone, zamykano mnie odtąd w ciasnej celi wewnątrz ściany pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował się Unfrik i przywódca. Siedziałem tam zły, poraniony i pozbawiony racji żywnościowych. Nie wierzyłem samemu sobie w to, co zaszło! Pierwszy raz aż chciałem stąd uciec i wrócić na górę. Miałem wrażenie, że teraz co druga osoba czeka tylko na moment, by rzucić we mnie kamieniami w przekonaniu, że jestem zboczeńcem. Wkrótce dowiedziałem się, że Jelenioborzanin zamierzał sprzedać Unfrika w niewolę, aby spłacić długi. Mnie także, dlatego kara śmierci została zamieniona na wykonywanie równie odrażającej pracy co mój „czyn". Gołymi rękoma zmuszano mnie do sprzątania najgorszego gnoju i ekskrementów, jakie można sobie wyobrazić! Kontakt z ludzkimi odchodami przyprawiał mnie o mdłości i brzydziłem się nawet dotykać samego siebie. Czułem się tak bardzo upokorzony i poniewierany. A wszystko przez tą pieprzoną żmiję! Od tamtej nocy prawie w ogóle jej nie widywałem. Nie chciałem nawet o tym myśleć. Ale gniew rozsadzał mnie od środka, bo cholerna dziwka zbałamuciła mnie tamtej nocy! Z drugiej strony być może boi się tego Jelenioborzanina i dlatego tak postępuje. Lecz czułem, że coś tu jest nie w porządku...

Wnet moje myśli rozproszyła czujność. Spojrzałem na drzwi, za nimi coś się działo. Skupiwszy się, moja dusza wyczuła znajomy mentalny nóż penetrujący przestrzeń. Wnet drzwi celi zajarzyły się purpurowym płomieniem, by wylecieć z hukiem. Do środka wpadła chmara enigmatyków! Kopniakami odtrącałem napastników od siebie. Nagle jeden skoczył prosto na moją głowę! Szarpałem się z rozpaczą, ale nadaremno. Gdy upadłem, poczułem mentalne spętanie, a potem jedynie mogłem patrzeć jak enigmatycy ciągną mnie za nogi. Niespodziewanie przy wyjściu cała zgraja, próbująca mnie porwać, została napadnięta przez Unfrika, który wcześniej rozwalił klatkę! Wyrżnął wszystkich po kolei, ocucił mnie komendą, dał oręż i ruszył do walki. Do głowy napłynęły mi nauki Maaetris i poniosła mnie pasja oraz złość. Gdzieś w dali przemknął cień Jelenioborzanina dźwiganego przez enigmatyków. Krwawiąc, usiłowałem za nimi podążać i wtedy zobaczyłem Loeunę. Nie miała żadnych szans uratowania swego przywódcy. Orlanie sparaliżowali i ją. Tylko tego jeszcze brakowało! Rzuciłem się na pomoc, ale wtedy ból z ówcześnie otrzymanej rany zmiażdżył mój umysł ponownie, padłem na ziemię, wijąc się w agonii. W jednej sekundzie siła woli zneutralizowała cierpienie, lecz było za późno. Orlanie dawno zniknęli ze swoimi ofiarami! Gdy sytuacja się uspokoiła na polu bitwy został jedynie Unfrik ścigający niedobitki. Enigmatycy po prostu zniknęli! Zbliżyłem się do aumauanina i chwyciłem go.

\- Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! – prychnął Unfrik. - Zresztą… nie pamiętam wiele. Mam niejasne wspomnienia z klatki… Trochę to dziwne… Panuje tu jakaś aura… podobna do tej przy łuku. Też ją czujesz?

\- To nieważne! Unfrik, enigmatycy porwali przywódcę!

\- To bzdury! Przyszli tu po nas. Obudziłem się, kiedy wyważali drzwi twojej klatki. Ten jelenioborski łajdak ani drgnął, dopóki się nie wydostałem. Nie kiwnął palcem, aby cię ratować.

\- Pewnie sam był zaskoczony atakiem. Loeuna mówiła mi kiedyś, że szukała rozwiązania problemu enigmatyków…. Proszę, pomóż mi! Nie mogę tego tak zostawić! Mamy szansę na zyskanie uznania innych, ratując im przywódcę! Chcesz, aby te gnojki w końcu opanowały zakon po wyeliminowaniu Magranitów?

\- I kto to mówi?! Chociaż…- zamyślił się - może masz rację, przynajmniej w jakiejś części. Magranici będą nam wiele zawdzięczać...

\- Możesz skończyć?! Ruszajmy, bo czas ucieka!- Pośpiesznie wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Ku mojemu zdumieniu w Sanktuarium panował nienaturalny spokój. Nie było tu żywej duszy. Nawet strażników. Podejrzana sprawa, ale może to i lepiej, dopóki nie znajdziemy przywódcy. Dotarliśmy do rozwidlającego się korytarza, gdzie znajdował się sławetny łuk. I coś mnie stamtąd wołało. Coś dziwnie… znajomego. Nagle wizja rozdarła mój umysł… Unfrik wyciągnął broń, słysząc moje krzyki w gotowości do ataku. Trzymałem się za skronie, nie mogąc znieść jaskrawych obrazów. Do głowy uderzyły mi te wszystkie rzeczy o badaniach, o których kiedyś mówiła mi Loeuna… Animanci gotowi byli je przerwać i wypuścić ofiary za jeden przedmiot… brutalnie wycinający się świetlistymi konturami w mym umyśle… Po chwili wizja wybuchła światłem i ból przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.

\- Co się stało? – Unfrik uniósł brew.

\- Chyba… wiem… co robić! – zbliżyłem się do łuku. I zrobiłem krok do przodu! Po chwili byłem już po drugiej stronie. Gestem przywołałem niepewnego Unfrika do siebie. Aumauanin nie posiadał się ze zdziwienia, gdy przeszedł w jednym kawałku.

\- Byłeś kiedyś w pałacu?– spytałem pośpiesznie.

\- Wiele razy. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Piwnice zamku pewnie są połączone z kanałami? Czyż nie? - Aumauanin niechętnie skinął głową i począł prowadzić przez kanały w stronę celu. Musieliśmy wspiąć się na korytarze-mosty ponad naszymi głowami. Widok z nich był imponujący, gdy już tam się znaleźliśmy, potężna przepaść ziała pod moimi nogami czarną pustką, nie widać było dna. Przechodząc na drugą stronę po dość żmudnym marszu, dotarliśmy do znajomego ścieku. Musieliśmy być już blisko powierzchni. Wkrótce z przeciwległej strony zamajaczyły fundamenty pałacu. Kamienne uchwyty przy ścianie prowadziły do piwnicy.

\- Pamiętasz jak kiedyś wspomniałeś o swojej żonie? Zastanawia mnie co się stało z twoim dzieckiem? - zwróciłem się do Unfrika. Zdawał się być zaskoczony moim pytaniem.

Kiedy otworzyłem klapę, piwnica wydawała się być pusta. Ruszyłem przed siebie, kierując się ku schodom. Wychodząc z piwnicy i podziemi, oszołomiła mnie marmurowa biel pałacu. Przypominał mi trochę świątynię, jego sklepienia były ogromne i gotyckie. Rzędy kolumn tworzyły istny monumentalny korytarz, na dole można było zobaczyć wspaniały dziedziniec z potężnymi ścianami pełnymi ostrych wieżyczek i skalistych wyżłobień. Ponad nimi górowały strzeliste wieże, oślepiając swoim czystym blaskiem. W tym jedna bardzo wysoka rozszerzająca się w owalny kształt u swego czubka, jej dach przypominał nieco koronę. Od Unfrika dowiedziałem się, że ta wieża była sanktuarium oraz moim celem. Musiałem więc zejść na dziedziniec, dostać do równoległej ściany i do wieży. Proste! Teoretycznie…. Z bijącym sercem ruszyłem przed siebie. Nie było możliwości, aby mój wygląd nie przyciągał niepożądanej uwagi. Strażnicy przyglądali się badawczo, lecz obecność Unfrika skutecznie maskowała mnie. Nerwowym krokiem skręciłem w lewo, szukając wejścia do wieży. Od strony dziedzińca nie było do niej wstępu, musiałem wrócić się i wejść do środka identycznej ściany z kolumnami przy okazji nie spuszczany z ciekawskich oczu. Idąc tak, dotarłem do zdobionego kryształem łuku. Po jego obu stronach, gdzie były okna, ujrzałem ogród. Kwiecie rosło i plątało się w chaotycznych wzorach, z daleka dochodził nawet szum małego wodospadu. Potężne korony drzew wchodziły do okien, oplątując zagłębienie w marmurze. Poprosiłem Unfrika, aby zaczekał na mnie pod wieżą i obserwował, czy ktoś się nie zbliża. Lotem błyskawicy dopadłem do schodów i począłem się wspinać…. Schody były małe, ostre i wąskie o spiralnym kształcie. Wchodziłem niemalże bez końca, przysłuchując się dźwiękowi własnych stóp i spoglądając w dół, czy ktoś przypadkiem mnie nie widział. Dotarłszy na szczyt, doznałem prawdziwego zachwytu. Owalne sanktuarium lśniło srebrzyście od kryształów, z którego dosłownie było zrobione wszystko! I dach, i podłoga, i ściany. I wielka statua nieznanej mi istoty wyglądająca niczym skrzyżowanie orła z lwem trzymająca w swym dziobie to, po co tu przyszedłem - koronę św. Waidwena…


	6. Chapter 6 - Więzy krwi

**ROZDZIAŁ VI – WIĘZY KRWI**

Posąg stał na dwóch nogach, jego przednie łapy jednakże były dosyć nisko ziemi. Zręczne stanięcie na niższej, a potem na wyższej pozwoliłoby dostać się do korony. Nie namyślając się długo, zrobiłem pierwsze kroki. Kryształowa powierzchnia była dosyć śliska, musiałem naprawdę uważać, aby nie spaść. Kurczowo się trzymając, zacząłem pełznąć w stronę grzbietu łapy. Czułem zmęczenie i spływający po skórze pot, a przecież jeszcze nawet nie wdrapałem się wyżej. Gdy już stanąłem, uświadomiłem sobie, że czekał mnie niezwykle zręczny skok… w górę. Czy zdołam w ogóle chwycić się wyższej łapy? Była ona usytuowana inaczej, szpony zaciskały się do środka jakby posąg miał trzymać wielką perłę. Co umożliwiało chwycenie się pazurów. Zwątpienie przez chwilę ogarnęło mój umysł. To jest tak wysoko… Skarciłem się za tę myśl i skoczyłem… wpatrzony w oczy rzeźby. W jednej sekundzie zimny wzrok statuy poraził mnie strachem! W panice ledwo złapałem się zakrzywionego szpona, upadek z takiej wysokości z pewnością skończyłby się złamaniem kręgosłupa. Z bijącym sercem wdrapałem się do środka, dysząc. Leżałem dość długo, ale zdeterminowałem się. Dobrze że korona była tak nisko, bo nie miałem siły się dalej wspinać. Zanim wyciągnąłem ją z dzioba, przyjrzałem się uważnie. Nie była zbyt duża, tkwiła w średnicy języka posągu, do którego została przymocowana. Wyrażała się prostotą, niewieloma zdobieniami poza vorlasem oplatającym obręcz z zazębiającymi się sierpami i strzelistymi segmentami. Jej szklisto-diamentowe wnętrze połyskiwało jakąś złowieszczą purpurą. Czułem, że już gdzieś to widziałem... Choć nie do końca. Jednak owe wrażenie pulsowało silnie w mojej duszy... Z tymi myślami wyciągnąłem rękę… Nagle korona drgnęła… i… wyskoczyła z dzioba, uderzając mnie prosto w twarz! Wrzasnąłem z bólu i runąłem głową w dół! Na niższą łapę, a potem zsunąłem się z niej na twardą podłogę. Ostry ból rozciął mi kości, zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Wszystko wokół zmętniało. Kręciło mi się w głowie, z mojego czoła lała się krew. Boli! Tak bardzo boli! Długo nie mogłem wstać, ciągle stękając jakby ktoś skakał w pełnej zbroi po moich płucach! No dalej! Rusz się! Z trudem podniosłem ciało, wycierając twarz z krwi. Po mojej skórze przepłynęła jakiś dziwna fala, która sprawiła, że zrobiło mi się lepiej, a widok z czasem znów się wyostrzył. Korona leżała blisko wyjścia przy krętych schodach. W złości podbiegłem w jej stronę i już miałem ją chwycić, gdy nagle uciekła mi, odbijając się po schodach wieży metalicznym dźwiękiem! Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom! To musi być jakiś paskudny żart! Lecz ten wibrujący dźwięk uświadomił mi, że lada chwila ściągną tu straże. Muszę to cholerstwo jak najszybciej dorwać!

Nie tracąc czasu, wskoczyłem do wyjścia jak pijany. Nic tam nie widziałem, ale metaliczne brzęczenie wciąż dudniło w wieży. Nagle potknąłem się i zleciałem na dół! Uderzając w zaalarmowanych strażników. Miałem szczęście, że ich ciała złagodziły upadek, lecz nie miałem czasu na użalanie się nad sobą. Z oddali rozległy się krzyki i harmider. Hałas rósł i podłoga niosła drżenie kroków. W mojej głowie zapanowała panika, jednakże korona szybko przypomniała mi o zadaniu. Ni stąd ni zowąd znalazła się w moich dłoniach! Jakby żyła... W tej samej chwili zza rogu wypadły pierwsze straże. Zrobiłem unik, ruszyłem przed siebie, pędząc na złamanie karku. Za mną mnożył się pościg. I przede mną też. Próbowano mnie otoczyć. Nie miałem szans na zgubienie goniących, nie znałem nawet tego zamku, aby wiedzieć gdzie się schować. Wiedziałem jedynie, że muszę biec jeszcze szybciej, jeśli chcę umknąć. Ale aura szybkości postanowiła dzisiaj sobie odpocząć. Co się do diaska dzieje z paladyńskimi zdolnościami?! W zwariowanym pędzie leciałem przez białe korytarze, zza których okien połyskiwał dziedziniec. Serce waliło mi tak mocno, że miałem wrażenie, iż pęknie z podniecenia. Do moich uszu dochodziły niewyraźne krzyki, komendy. Naprzeciwko mnie wynurzyła się wielka fala uzbrojonych po zęby strażników. Gwałtownym ruchem skręciłem ostro w lewo, starając się ich wyminąć. Wtedy zabrzmiał spiżowy dźwięk dzwonu. Cholera! Zaraz całe miasto będzie mnie ścigać! W tej samej chwili coś świsnęło pod moimi nogami. To były strzały, rozrywający ból przeciął mi kości - dostałem! Dopadłem jednak do jakichś drzwi. Staranowałem je przede sobą, wpadając prosto na dziedziniec. Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl o porażce. Lecz przypływ adrenaliny dodał mi sił, nie czułem już bólu w goleni ani wielkiego zmęczenia. Nagle znienacka wyskoczyli paladyni, łapiąc mnie w locie! Czułem jak nerwy rozszarpują mi wnętrzności! Wydostałem się z ich uścisku dzięki swojej zwinności. Cholera! Sytuacja musiała być naprawdę zła, skoro ktoś już sprowadził tu zakon. Usiłowałem przypomnieć sobie drogę do piwnicy. Ale pamięć mnie zawodziła, a instynkty tym bardziej. Biegłem tylko bezmyślnie przed siebie, byle być jak najdalej od goniących! Z drugiej strony wiedziałem, że jeśli nie znajdę się w kanałach, to jestem skończony! Pogrążony w panice, wpadłem wprost do ośnieżonego ogrodu. Pokrywało go kwiecie o fantazyjnych wzorach i rozłożystych pnączach. Podłoże wypełniało coś na kształt ściółki, którą ozdabiały nieznane mi gatunki kwiatów, opadłych liści i krzewów. W głębi majaczył drewniany most nad jeziorkiem i wodospadem stanowiący jedyną drogę na drugą stronę. Naprzeciwko znajdowały się grządki upraw vorlasu, przy których pracowali jacyś niewolnicy. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli, szybko odeszli z przerażeniem. Drzewa w pobliżu tworzyły nagie sklepienie z suchych badyli, obudziły we mnie uczucie smutku i wrażenie niemego oskarżenia. Lecz nie miałem na to czasu. Paladyni, których wezwano na pomoc, deptali mi po piętach. Z rozpaczą szukałem miejsca, gdzie mógłbym się ukryć. W głębi ogrodu musiało coś takiego być.

\- Tam jest! - usłyszałem wołanie. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłem w stronę mostu. I wtedy spotkał mnie okropny pech! Moja zraniona noga nie wytrzymała, ugięła się na mocno poluzowanych deskach, z których powstała dziura. Z krzykiem zleciałem wprost do wody! Korona, wyrzucona daleko, pofrunęła aż pod ścianę wodospadu. Gdy próbowałem odwrócić się na plecy, nagle coś ciężkiego zeskoczyło z mostu prosto na moje ciało! Potężne łapy chwyciły mnie za głowę, ktoś próbował mnie podtopić! Usiłowałem chlapać, szarpać się, ale wroga siła była zbyt ogromna. Nagle napastnik chciał mnie podnieść, ale mój bunt sprawił że jedynie przekoziołkowałem do góry nogami. Zręcznym chwytem zdołałem złapać za koronę, zanim potężny kopniak wyrzucił mnie za wodospad, prosto w czarną przepaść! Na dole uległa ona zwężeniu w dziwny, wodny tunel. Na ścianach wyzierały jakieś haki, spadałem jednak zbyt szybko, aby się ich chwycić. Poraniły mi jedynie okrwawioną głowę i o mało co nie wydłubały oczu! Staczałem się przez "komin" przekształcony w szeroki zbiornik, a potem w znajomy ściek, nurkując boleśnie w tafli gęstej, glutowatej cieczy. Ogarnęła mnie słabość, resztkami sił chciałem wypłynąć na powierzchnię, lecz zbroja sprawiała, że tonąłem. Dusiłem się, byłem taki wyczerpany. Mrok cisnął mi się na oczy, czułem jak wysysa duszę z ciała... To koniec...

W tym momencie powietrze wtłoczyło się do płuc, rozdzierający ból sparaliżował moje piersi. Znajomy smród kanałów mnie "ocucił", kiedy ktoś wywlókł mnie na brzeg.

\- Ty podła świnio! - nade mną błysnął rząd ostrych jak brzytwa kłów - jak mogłeś to zrobić?! - Ledwo rozpoznałem nad sobą twarz Unfrika spuchniętą z gniewu. Przygniatał mnie do ziemi swoim olbrzymim, mokrym cielskiem, nie pozwalając na wykonanie najmniejszego ruchu.

\- Już dawno powinienem cię zabić! Pozbyć się takiej szumowiny jak ty! - wrzeszczał na całe kanały - gdy tylko usłyszałem dzwon, już wiedziałem, że coś nabroiłeś! Co ty sobie myślisz?! Że możesz robić, co ci się podoba?! - syczał jak rozwścieczony wąż.

\- Tak mi kazał... Eothas! - wybełkotałem.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Jesteś żałosny! Nie potrafisz nawet kłamać! Nabrałeś mnie ostatni raz! - zaśmiał się Unfrik - paladyni widzieli jak spadaliśmy do kanałów w ogrodzie. Niedługo tu się zjawią! Z rozkoszą będę patrzył jak wyprują z ciebie ostatnie flaki! Gdzie korona?! - usłyszałem. Milczałem. Aumauanin uderzył mnie w twarz w furii.

\- Gadaj, śmierdzący gnoju! - nagle potężnym ruchem wepchnął moją głowę w kanał! Teraz było znacznie gorzej. Nie byłem w stanie wydusić ani słowa. Ta bestia mnie wykończy! Jednak Unfrik kątem oka zdołał uchwycić purpurowy błysk kaleczący mu wzrok. Odwrócił się, patrząc na źródło światła dobiegające spod wody. A potem puścił mnie, by zanurkować w jego kierunku. Dyszałem głośno, dusząc się od zalanych płuc i ucisku w krtani. Jednocześnie gniew rozsadził mi umysł. Nie dam temu bydlakowi wygrać! Nie po to tak się narażałem w pałacu! Zebrałem ostatnie siły, żeby usiąść. Kiedy tylko Unfrik wynurzył się i położył koronę na brzegu, lotem błyskawicy zabrałem mu ją sprzed nosa! Aumauanin o mało co nie rozszarpał się z wściekłości, widząc że znowu dał się nabrać.

W tej samej chwili po korytarzu rozniosło się echo rytmicznych kroków. Zbliżali się paladyni... Z przerażeniem uzmysłowiłem sobie, że nie mam szans, by dostać się do łuku w ruinach. Nie uszedłem nawet kilku kroków. Byłem strasznie wyczerpany i na dodatek ranny. W co ja się wplątałem?! Przystanąłem, by chwilę później rozpoznać wyłaniającą się z cieni Maaetris. Towarzyszyło jej kilku innych Braci św. Waidwena oraz ubrani w lśniące pancerze kapłani Eothasa. W tej samej chwili moją uwagę przykuł jeden z nich w zbroi łuskowej mający ciemną karnację, krótkie brązowe włosy i piwne oczy. Poraził mnie wstyd i lęk. Ten Kalbandryjczyk... to mój przybrany ojciec! Nazywał się Lugiccio i to on mnie znalazł i zaopiekował się mną. Zafascynował mnie też świątynnym ogrodnictwem. Ale to on również chciał ułożyć moje życie według swoich zapatrywań, próbując zmusić do kapłaństwa. Mój widok wywołał na twarzy Maaetris obrzydzenie, natomiast Lugiccio zdawał się być jedynie zasmucony. Pokiwał głową jakby w niedowierzaniu, że mnie widzi w takim stanie.

\- Nie chcę żadnych wyjaśnień - powiedziała ostro Maaetris. Zauważyłem, że trzyma dłoń na broni. Ruszyła w moją stronę, ale Lugiccio położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Maaetris zareagowała z agresją, nie pozwoliła się zatrzymać. Podchodziła coraz bliżej.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - krzyknąłem - to wszystko przez ciebie! Nie chciałaś słuchać, gdy miałaś okazję! Wolałaś mnie wysłać do lochu!

\- Moje dziecko, nikt nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy - powiedział Lugiccio - skąd w tobie tyle buntu? Dlaczego to robisz? - W odpowiedzi milczałem gorzko. Lugiccio jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał. Na twarzy Maaetris przebrnął dziwny uśmieszek rozbawienia.

\- Wciąż sądzisz, że jest z nim o czym rozmawiać? - spytała retorycznie, a potem warknęła do mnie - oddawaj koronę albo pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś!

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać! - prychnąłem.

\- Więc zgnijesz w lochu, bluźnierco! - I z imieniem św. Waidwena na ustach rzuciła się na mnie z mieczem! Położyłem się na ziemi, przygniatając koronę własnym ciałem. Za żadne skarby jej nie oddam! Jednakże mój opór był za słaby i nie miałem szans w starciu. Towarzysze Maaetris w oka mgnieniu wykręcili mi ręce, żeby związać je mocnymi powrozami. Elfka zabrała wtedy koronę spod mego ciała. Chwilę później w grupie zjawił się przemoczony Unfrik.

Raptem powietrze zawirowało. Rozległy się dzikie piski i świsty. Nad moją głową rozlały się fioletowe płomienie. Z ciemności wypadła grupa szarżujących orlan!

\- Enigmatycy! Zabić ich! - Paladyni runęli na wroga, a kapłani poczęli rzucać modlitwy. Maaetris wycofała się, trzymając koronę w niemalże matczynym uścisku. Unfrik wskoczył w tłum ze zwierzęcą pasją, szczerząc zęby i niemalże warcząc jak wściekły pies. Wokoło szybko rozgorzała chaotyczna walka. W moim mózgu zapanował zamęt, tak jak dudniła tam moc enigmatyków. Myśli ciążyły mi we łbie, czułem się jakby ktoś przybił moje ciało gwoździami do ziemi. Tylko ból pulsował rytmicznie w skroniach i piersiach. Unfrik zdołał się oprzeć rzuconej umysłowej fali i z fanatyzmem natarł na orlan. Mnóstwo wystających uszu go otoczyło, purpurowe ostrza cięły jego muskularną sylwetkę. Aumauanin przybrzeżny wytrzymywał dość długo. Nagle z jakiegoś enigmatyka wydobyło się potężne wyładowanie elektryczne, które doprowadziło kapłanów Eothasa na skraj wytrzymałości. Ni stąd ni zowąd ich dusze zapłonęły, by "eksplodować" w przerażającej, psychicznej detonacji. Pobliski podmuch czystej siły zmiażdżył opór niektórych paladynów i Unfrika. Powietrze wypełniły ich żałosne krzyki, gdy padli na ziemię niemalże w służalczym oddaniu. W grupie musiał znajdować się naprawdę potężny enigmatyk. I bezwzględny, bo Maaetris w jednym momencie przestała walczyć z wrogiem i rzuciła się na własnych towarzyszy! Ci, kompletnie zaskoczeni, stracili panowanie nad sytuacją. Oglądałem to wszystko śmiertelnie przerażony makabrycznymi mocami enigmatyków. I uświadomiłem sobie, że im bardziej elfka wirowała w marionetkowym szale, tym bardziej robiło mi się jej żal. Wykończyła swoich, a gdy jej przeszło, nie zdążyła nawet sobie uświadomić co zrobiła, ponieważ ktoś zaraz się z nią rozprawił. Wszyscy zostali pokonani w tak krótkim czasie...

\- Zabrać ich do laboratorium... - ledwo rozpoznałem znajomy głos Jeleniobrzanina, który szybko rozpłynął się w złowieszczym milczeniu kanałów. Potwornie osłabiony, straciłem przytomność...

Obrazy szalały w mojej głowie, kiedy się obudziłem. Smród krwi i potu przytłoczył moje zmysły, było mi potwornie gorąco i miałem ochotę się rozebrać. Przez dziwaczną, włóknistą powłokę dostrzegłem skaliste sklepienia. Musiałem znajdować się w jakiejś jaskini blisko ścieku, bo głazy ociekały wodą. Na ścianach wisiały także pokaźnych rozmiarów mokre kokony… Niektóre były puste, inne więziły w swym wnętrzu nagie trupy o agonalnym wyrazie twarzy, a także szkielety, kości i zbroje nieszczęśników, które uśmiercił paskudny kokon bądź coś znacznie gorszego. I wtedy zimny pot zaczął spływać mi po skórze… Zdałem sobie sprawę, że sam leżę unieruchomiony w podobnym kokonie, a twarz klei się od czegoś obrzydliwego! Mięsiste w dotyku włókna obciskały moje ciało tak mocno, że zbroja rozdzierała mi skórę, wbijając się ostrymi kawałkami metalu w mięśnie. Wnet naprzeciwko mnie zajaśniał purpurowy kształt. Korona zdawała się być jedynym źródłem światła w tej oślizgłej pieczarze. Jej blask oświetlił adrowy ołtarz, na którym leżała i głębię jaskini. Zwisało tam jeszcze więcej upiornych kokonów, a w ich mięsnym wnętrzu upchani zostali paladyni, kapłani i Unfrik, wszyscy pogrążeni w katatonicznym śnie… Maaetris i Lugiccio ledwo mieścili się pośród kleistych włókien przyczepionych do zbroi, zlepieni do siebie ciałami. Wokoło stały dziwaczne, powykręcane urządzenia, jakieś tuby połączone prętami, zbiorniki pokryte śluzem, znad których unosiły się zielone opary, zakrwawione stoły ze stosami nieprzyjemnie ostrych narzędzi…. Co za pokręcone miejsce!

Nagle rozległo się echo kroków. Ktoś nadchodził… Albo coś… Z powietrza wydobył się nieprzyjazny syk. Zaraz ujrzałem trzy postaci i parę mniejszych otaczających tę trójkę… Ich wystające uszy zdradzały orlańskie pochodzenie…. Dwójka wyższych od nich była podobnego wzrostu, natomiast trzecia przewyższała ich nieco… Wychudzona, odziana w fioletowe szaty z wysokim kołnierzem poruszała się lewitującym krokiem. Gdy to coś się odwróciło, zaczęło mnie mdlić! Pod podwójnymi oczyma czarnymi jak otchłań drgały ogromne, pajęcze kły… Bogowie, co to za obrzydlistwo?! Uniosło w niezrozumiałym geście chuderlawe ręce pokryte blaszkami zakończonymi haczykowatymi palcami. Zaraz zjawiły się dwie postaci. W świetle korony rozpoznałem tego Jelenioborzanina oraz kobietę o brązowych, falowanych włosach, ciemnych oczach… Zaraz! Nie, tylko nie ona! Tylko nie ona! Aż chciałem krzyknąć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymałem. Co robi Loeuna przy tej maszkarze?! O co tu chodzi, do cholery?! W złości zacząłem się szarpać, ale wtedy ból zgromił moje umęczone ciało, ohydne włókna poczęły uciskać skórę jeszcze bardziej.

- _Nie obawiaj się... –_ To coś… to coś… mówi! Krzyk… wycinał się w moim umyśle krwawymi literami! Miałem wrażenie, że rozsadzi mi duszę! Pajęczak zbliżył się do kokonu, w którym leżałem.

\- To… jeden z witraków! – zabrzmiał z dali tłumiony głos Lugiccio – te stworzenia są śmiertelnie…. niebezpieczne i inteligentne. Potrafią robić dziwne rzeczy... z duszami innych.

\- _Witraków? Nieważne jak nas nazywacie_ – Głębokie jak noc spojrzenie witraka przeszyło mój umysł - _słyszycie nas, bo na to pozwalamy…_

\- Czego chcesz? – spytała nieprzyjemnym tonem Maaetris.

\- _A ty?_ \- zapytał witrak- _śmiertelniczko, widzę wszystkie twe sekrety, podczas gdy ty błądzisz w ciemności. Myślisz, że podążasz ścieżką twojego patrona, lecz tak naprawdę brodzisz w bagnie swej wiary, próbując ślepo przypodobać się temu, któremu wypadłaś z łask…_

 _-_ Zamilcz! – wzburzony głos elfki aż huczał w kokonie, kiedy coś penetrowało jej umysł – i wynoś się… z mojej głowy! Zapłacisz za to, w imieniu św. Waidwena!

\- Twoje _słowa są tak samo puste jak_ _on, bezskrzydła_ – Maaetris zadrżała z przerażenia w reakcji na to, jak została nazwana – _jak wszyscy inni, urodziłaś się w kajdanach. W kłamstwie zasianym przez bogów i w więzieniu, którego nie możesz poczuć ani dotknąć._ _Miliony lat po tym, jak twoja dusza zostanie zapomniana, my nadal będziemy trwać_ _. Bo wasz gatunek czci jedynie cienie realnej potęgi. Jest niczym dziecko odwrócone od ogniska, nie widzące prawdziwego ognia. Dlatego Wieczność was więzi…_

\- Bzdury! – krzyknął z trudem wzburzony Lugiccio – nie widzisz, że jesteś jedynie zwierzęciem?! Bogowie ukarzą cię za taką arogancję! Wysuwasz się przed szereg! – zaraz potem począł kaszleć i się dusić. Powietrza w środku było coraz mniej…

\- _Co za pewność siebie zrodzona z ignorancji. Wielu sądziło, że nazwanie nas zwierzęciem sprawi im jakąś różnicę..._ \- haczykowate szpony pajęczaka przesunęły się po metalowych częściach maszyny - _ale wiedz, że grzechy które skryłeś w swej duszy, jaśnieją w naszych myślach niczym wschodzące słońce. Usprawiedliwiane wiarą w lepsze jutro. Lecz znacznie bardziej obchodzi nas twój wychowanek. Poświęcił tak wiele i teraz poświęci nam znacznie więcej…_

\- Nic ode… mnie nie dostaniesz! – Zacząłem się szarpać. W jednej chwili ból zmiażdżył mi ciało, a spod kłów witraka wydobył się złowieszczy pisk.

\- _Obdarowano cię silną duszą. Nie od razu to wyczuliśmy, ale snuliśmy pewne podejrzenia. Dlatego obserwowaliśmy twoją relację z Magranitką. Fascynująca bliskość dwóch istotek. Tak różnych od siebie i zarazem tak podobnych. Energia duchowa kanałów aż wrzała od waszych uczuć. Czerpaliśmy z niej niczym ze studni, by zrozumieć waszą naturę. Wciąż jeszcze czujemy zapachy tej przyjaźni i ukrytych lęków. Loeuna wiedziała jednak, że dostała od nas zadanie o wiele ważniejsze do wypełnienia. Była jedynie narzędziem tak jak i ty się nim staniesz._ \- W mojej głowie zapłonęły złość i strach. Miałem ochotę rozszarpać tego potwora! Jej zachowania względem mnie... To wszystko z jego powodu?!

 _-_ Co z nią zrobiłeś! – wrzasnąłem do pajęczaka.

\- Myślisz, że coś się działo wbrew mojej woli?- wypaliła znienacka kapłanka - jesteś taki naiwny. Nasza znajomość nie ma znaczenia w obliczu moich ludzi… Nigdy nie szukałam rozwiązania problemu enigmatyków. Co prawda namieszałeś trochę przez swój bunt w zakonie, lecz gdybyś odszedł w mniej burzliwych okolicznościach, być może wydarzenia w Sanktuarium potoczyłyby się inaczej. Ale i tak nie mogłam pozwolić, abyś odkrył naszą współpracę z enigmatykami. Czego się spodziewałeś po Magranitce?

\- Nie mów tak! Obudź się, Loeuna! Ten potwór cię… indoktrynuje!

\- Nie, mój drogi. Witrak to jedyna nadzieja dla moich ludzi. Zaproponował nam ochronę w zamian za asystę przy jego badaniach. Dzięki poszerzonym przez animancję zdolnościom zapieczętował duchowo łuk, który zabija nieproszonych gości, chroniąc nas przed zagrożeniami z góry. Przepuszczał kogo chciał wedle swej woli. Początkowo badania witraka obejmowały zwierzęta, potem zgłaszali się ochotnicy. W końcu zaczęło ich brakować i musieliśmy poszukać dodatkowych obiektów…

\- Dodatkowych… obiektów?! – huknęła Maaetris – moich…. rekrutów nazywasz…. dodatkowymi obiektami?!

\- Umowa to umowa – odezwał się nagle Jelenioborzanin – witrak dotrzymywał swojej obietnicy, więc my także. To… fascynujące stworzenie. Dało mi poznać takie rzeczy, o których wasz zacofany kraj nigdy się nie dowie. Nie wszyscy przekonali się co do jego prawd – Spojrzał na Loeunę – ale przynajmniej są wierni sprawie. Nareszcie zostanie wymierzona sprawiedliwość! - zwrócił się do Eothasjan - nie widzicie tego? Zepchnęliście nas do kanałów, żebyśmy żyli jak szczury! Gdy witrak spełni swe obietnice, to wy będziecie błagać o litość! I liczyć się z naszą siłą! Oddam Jelenioborzu wielką przysługę!

\- Brzmisz jak wyznawca Skaena a nie Magrany - odparł Lugiccio - jest w tobie tak wiele goryczy i bólu...

\- Jako człowiek czuję wstyd, że takie ścierwo jak wy stąpa po Eorze! - ryczał -po wojnie postanowiłem poświęcić się sprawom Dwunastki, która postawiła sobie za cel ochronę Jelenioborza przed jego wrogami. Szybko doszły nas plotki o fatalnej sytuacji Magranitów w Readceras. Przebyłem szmat drogi przez góry Białej Marchii, aby zrealizować swój cel. I wtedy... wtedy moje żale usłyszał ten, któremu zawdzięczam swe powołanie... Witrak pozwolił mi na spotkanie i zawarcie umowy. To była jedyna istota, która tak bardzo rozumiała mój ból. Odzyskałem też nadzieję na to, co wasz bóg mi zabrał. Na sprawiedliwość! - Ciarki przeszły po moich plecach na dźwięk jego słów, zapadło milczenie, jakby nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Emocje poczęły się kotłować w mojej głowie. Jednak nie na słowa Jelenioborzanina, tylko Loeuny, której milczenie raniło mnie dotkliwej. Przeszyłem kapłankę niemalże zawiedzionym wzrokiem.

\- Ty... żmijo! Najpierw mówiłaś, że… nie współpracujesz z… enigmatykami! Potem uratowałaś mnie, bo… przypominałem… ci siostrę! Tak naprawdę… zrobiłaś to tylko… dla witraka? Tyle jestem dla ciebie wart?!

\- Serafinie… – głos Loeuny rozbił moje myśli – jest coś, o czym powinnam ci powiedzieć… A raczej twój "ojciec" powinien - Kobieta odwróciła głowę w stronę Lugiccio. On jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał, ignorując słowa Magranitki. Czułem jednak, że ta dwójka znała się już wcześniej. W powietrzu falowało milczenie.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś - zaśmiała się szyderczo Loeuna - tak jak wtedy byłeś tchórzem, tak i dzisiaj nim jesteś. Seraf przynajmniej odziedziczył odwagę… po mojej siostrze...

\- CO?! – krzyknąłem tak głośno, że włókna przyklejone do mojej twarzy prawie się zerwały - to… niemożliwe! Nigdy w to nie uwierzę! Nigdy!

\- Siostrzeńcze… - Loeuna zbliżyła się - zasługujesz na prawdę. Kiedy siostra do mnie przyszła, była w ciąży. Błąkała się wcześniej niedaleko miasta, kradnąc jedzenie z pobliskich upraw rolników. Na gorącym uczynku przyłapał ją pewien niewolnik, ale widząc stan, w którym się znajdowała, zlitował się nad nią. Spędziła parę dni w jego stodole, lecz nie mogła tam przebywać aż do porodu. Dlatego zdecydowała się przyjść do mnie i poprosić o pomoc. Wcześniej nie chciała mnie martwić swoimi kłopotami. Kiedy się urodziłeś, oszalała. Byłeś dla niej wynaturzeniem przypominającym jej o bogach, których nienawidziła. Chciała „wyleczyć cię" z tego, czym jesteś. Za wszelką cenę. Twoja „choroba" stała się jej obsesją. Myślała, że znalazła sposób na rozwiązanie problemu, zadając się z zakazanymi sztukami manipulacji duszami.

\- _Pozwoliliśmy waszej matce na współpracę z nami. Mieliśmy pomóc usunąć boskie dziedzictwo jej syna. Ale odmówiliśmy. Poczuliśmy zrozumienie i empatię do tak kruchej istotki, jaką wtedy byłeś. Jedno tknięcie palcem mogło sprawić, że spotka cię coś znacznie gorszego od śmierci. Nie jesteśmy potworem krzywdzącym dzieci._

 _-_ Dwulicowa szuja! _–_ wtrąciła się Maaetris _–_ niech cię loteria dusz pochłonie! – Witrak nic nie rzekł, pozwalając Loeunie mówić dalej.

\- Gdy siostra usłyszała odmowę _,_ postradała zmysły. Powiedziała, że i tak usunie tę obrzydliwą skazę, bo cię kocha. Nie mogłam stać bezczynnie. Bałam się, że zacznie eksperymentować. Inni Magranici nie chcieli się wtrącać. Ale kazali mi coś z tym zrobić - Loeuna zatrzymała się. Wpatrzyła się w dal, kiedy wspomnienia jedne po drugim budziły się w jej głowie – postanowiłam narazić się siostrze. Znałam tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie byłbyś bezpieczny. Było to tam, skąd siostra do mnie przyszła. Powinieneś zgadnąć.

\- Świątynia Eothasa… - domyśliłem się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak – głos Lugiccio zabrzmiał ponuro – twoja matka… była kapłanką tak jak ja. Gdy odkryłem, że nosi dziecko, wygnałem ją ze świątyni, posądzając o zdradę stanu kapłańskiego. Ale zaczęły mnie torturować wyrzuty sumienia – będę mieć krew na…. rękach, jeśli ciąża się skomplikuje. Próbowałem ją odszukać, ale musiałem zrezygnować, gdyż plotki o ciężarnej kapłance zaczęły przybierać na sile. Dlatego kiedy przyszła Loeuna, przygarnąłem cię po narodzinach. Sumienie nie dało mi wyboru, na dodatek twoja matka stała się Niewierną, odmawiając czci jakiemukolwiek bogowi. To była najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła spotkać każdy kler. Zhańbiła ona tym zachowaniem cały kościół. Jednak ja też byłem winny i martwiłem się o stan swojej duszy. Dlatego uczynienie z ciebie kapłana miało stanowić pokutę za bluźnierstwa twojej matki i moje błędy. - Milczałem jak zaklęty, przytłoczony tym wszystkim. Miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym uszom! Więc wszystko, co dotąd uważałem za prawdę to wielkie kłamstwo?! Razem z historiami o podrzutku i plotkami na temat biologicznego ojca?! Nie do wiary! Rozpaliła mnie złość. Nie mogąc wytrzymać nieznośnej ciszy, wybuchnąłem:

\- Dlaczego… nic mi nie mówiłeś?! Dlaczego?!

\- Nie mogłem! – tłumaczył się Lugiccio.

\- Nie, ojcze – powiedziałem drwiąco - chciałeś jedynie zagłuszyć swoje sumienie!

\- Zrozum! Nie mogłem postąpić inaczej! – głos Lugiccio się stopniowo załamywał – wybrałem mniejsze zło!

\- Trzymając mnie w świątyni jak w klatce?! Za czyny mojej matki?!

\- Myślisz, że tak łatwo jest ukryć skandale przed wiernymi? Przed władzą?! Postąpiłem wbrew zasadom własnej wiary, aby stłumić sprawę i ukryć ją przed oczyma Waidwena, który ogłosiłby nas heretykami po odkryciu faktu twoich narodzin. Mimo wszystko chciałem stworzyć ci dom! Wychowałem cię jak syna! Zniosłem trud wykarmienia i opieki! Nie potrafisz tego docenić?!

\- Jesteś tchórzem, a nie ojcem! – huknąłem do niego. Ale w jednej chwili spośród chaosu i strasznego, psychicznego bólu uświadomiłem sobie coś znacznie gorszego... znacznie gorszego… Spojrzałem na Loeunę z grymasem na twarzy. O bogowie! Zrobiło mi się niedobrze i z mojego gardła chlusnęła fala wymiotów! Zacząłem rzucać się po ścianach kokonu jak jakiś dzikus. Maaetris z obrzydzeniem odwróciła wzrok. Nagle z kłów pajęczaka coś strzeliło i rozcięło kokon. Włókna trzymające mnie w środku pękły i upadłem na kamieniste dno jaskini, wijąc się jak wąż. Moje gardło paliły wymioty, myślałem, że wyrzucę z siebie jelita! Ciągle nie mogłem w to uwierzyć! To musi zły sen! Ale koszmarna prawda zdołała przebić się przez mózg i ciałem wstrząsnęły kolejne odruchy. Moja dusza pękała od grzesznych pieszczot, których doznałem tamtej nocy z własną ciotką!

\- Ty... Pieprzona suko! Zapłacisz za to, co mi wtedy zrobiłaś!

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedziała Loeuna beznamiętnym tonem. Myślałem, że eksploduję z gniewu, gdy to usłyszałem. Witrak najwyraźniej przejął się moim wzburzeniem, bo jego głos zabrzmiał szybciej od słów, które chciałem wypowiedzieć.

\- _Potraktuj to jako udział w eksperymencie. Jesteśmy badaczami. Każda dusza kryje w sobie mroczną stronę. Stłumione grzechy przeszłych wcieleń czekające na przebudzenie. To, że byłeś niczego nieświadomy, służyło jedynie temu, byśmy mogli lepiej poznać twoją naturę. Musieliśmy się upewnić co do twej duszy i jej najbardziej intymnych zakamarków._

\- Nic nie usprawiedliwia tego, co zrobiłeś! Nic! – Łzy lały się z moich oczu na podłogę.

\- _Nie rozumiesz nas, to takie… typowe. Ale winniśmy ci wyjaśnienia naszych celów. Kiedyś też padliśmy ofiarą animancji, ale potem sami staliśmy się badaczami i sięgnęliśmy poza naturę świata. Zaimponowaliśmy animantom naszą inteligencją i pojmowaniem. Wykorzystaliśmy ich słabości, by wymknąć się z Jelenioborza. Ścigała nas Grupa Dunrydzka, ale nie_ _doceniła_ _naszych umiejętności. Kilku z ich agentów przeszło na naszą stronę i pomogło znaleźć nową kryjówkę. Zrozumieliśmy, że jesteśmy bardziej cywilizowani niż sądziliśmy. Nie byliśmy już zwierzęciem jak nam wmawiano. Postanowiliśmy udać się w inne miejsce, które poszerzyłoby mądrości naszych nauk. Znaleźliśmy je w Readceras, pod stolicą, w ruinach. Mieszkało tu wiele szemranych typów oprócz zwierząt, co pozwalało nam na spokojne rozwijanie badań. Studiowaliśmy wiele rzeczy, stopniowo sięgając głębiej. Wtedy pierwszy raz zobaczyliśmy przyszłość tego kraju. Pomimo że znaliśmy bieg wydarzeń, zastosowaliśmy się do zasady nieingerencji, zanim nie staniemy się upoważnieni, by dokonywać takich zmian - witrak na chwilę ucichł, patrząc się pytająco na Loeunę. Jakby spodziewał się od niej jakiejś wypowiedzi, a nawet pytania. Jednakże nic takiego się nie stało i niedługo jaskinia ponownie dudniła od jego myśli – wiecie, gdzie idzie dusza po śmierci?_

\- Do Hel – odparł spontanicznie Lugiccio, jakby zaintrygowały go słowa pajęczaka – to zaświaty. Tam dusze się odradzają pod pieczą bóstw.

\- _A jeśli powiemy ci, że to złudzenie karmiące wasze dusze? Stworzone, by dzierżyć władzę nad wami, bo kiedyś byliście równi tym,_ _którym oddajecie cześć_ _? Cykl wmawia wszystkim, że jesteście poddani woli swoim bóstwom. Nie jest tak. Każde z was nosi w sobie spętanego boga. Nie istnieją ograniczenia w postrzeganiu prawdy. Kiedy spojrzycie na słońce, myślicie że jest jasne i ciepłe. Ale nie pojmujecie jego pełnej natury... którą możecie zobaczyć podczas_ _zaćmienia_ _. To nie przeciwwaga, tylko dopełnienie. Tak jak woda daje życie, tak je niszczy. Tak jak Magrana ogrzewa swym ogniem, tak też potrafi uwolnić jego destruktywną siłę. Ta wiedza jest dostępna dla wszystkich przy wyjściu poza narzuconą wam egzystencję - Maaetris zaczęła niespokojnie się wiercić pośród włókien. Jej wstydliwe milczenie wypełniało teraz powietrze jaskini. Tak jakby z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że to co mówi pajęczak, jest prawdą. Odniosłem wrażenie, że dźwiga jakąś bolesną tajemnicę, o której chciałaby zapomnieć. Potem animanta kontynuował:_

\- _Ale świat uwielbia schematy. Tak bardzo zamyka wszystko_ _w_ _ich ramach. Gdy naprawdę sięgnięcie poza Całun, zrozumiecie, że śmierć, życie, światło, ogień, woda czy odrodzenie nic nie znaczą. To czysta bezforemność, choć przyjęta przez nie jakaś forma jest jednak podatna na ukształtowanie. Dlatego można zmienić naturę tego, co jest w środku. Doszliśmy do takich wniosków, gdy pochłonęliśmy wiele dusz, które potrafiliśmy przekształcić wedle swego uznania._ _Wzmacniając_ _także możliwości naszej własnej duszy. Zapieczętowanie łuku było możliwe dzięki temu i poświęciliśmy naprawdę wiele zdolności, by chronić Magranitów_. – Jego czarne oczy penetrowały trupy w kokonach.

\- Ciekawy wykład... Nigdy nie słyszałem podobnych bredni- zabrzmiał Lugiccio z lekką drwiną - ale ruiny engwitańskie? Co robią tu? I to pod miastem? Oświeć mnie.

\- _Engwitanie mieli swoje królestwo dalej niż myślisz, mój czarnoskóry przyjacielu. Te kanały zbudowano w oparciu o położenie tych ruin. Ale to teraz nie ma znaczenia – witrak na chwilę urwał, po czym gładził koronę haczykowatymi palcami i zwrócił się do mnie –_ _wiesz z jakiego powodu wysłaliśmy cię po koronę? Przewidzieliśmy, że tobie się uda... W koronie istnieje_ _nikły ślad cząstki waszego króla. Fragment duszy boga. To on uformował ten wspaniały przedmiot. Forma, którą mu nadamy, przekształci go tak jak chcemy. Energia boga posiada nieograniczone możliwości wchłaniania. Jednakże jest to dla niższych form, w tym dla nas, śmiertelnie niebezpieczne w bezpośredni sposób… Dlatego potrzebujemy przekaźnika, coś co zneutralizuje ten zabójczy wpływ. Osobnik taki jak ty, o silnej duszy, jest w stanie utrzymać przepływ bez natychmiastowego rozpadu własnej esencji. To naprawdę niewielkie poświęcenie dla świata…_

Nagle kapłani Magrany chwycili mnie i przemocą próbowali położyć na ołtarzu z adry. Zacząłem się szarpać, rozgorzała we mnie wola walki. Lecz nie na długo. Powietrze rozdarł mój wrzask, gdy złapałem się za głowę w oszołomieniu. Kapłański zakaz bardzo szybko mnie zdezorientował. Mogłem jedynie krzyczeć w ramach sprzeciwu, brutalnie przyciskany do kamiennego stołu. Czułem jedynie jak rozciągnięto mnie na ołtarzu niczym na madejowym łożu i obwiązano kończyny jakimiś metalowymi prętami aż po łydki i łokcie. Spojrzałem po twarzach otaczających mnie osób. Nie miały dla mnie żadnego współczucia. Loeuna wydawała się być jakby daleko stąd, przenikając apatycznym spojrzeniem moje ciało. Witrak stanął nade mną z koroną w szponach. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem na jego klatce piersiowej cztery, wyszczerbione wypustki. Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach.

 _\- Nie bój się. To nie potrwa długo. Ale będzie nieprzyjemne. Bardzo nieprzyjemne –_ W tej samej chwili Maaetris poczęła gwałtownie się ruszać i trząść kokonem, do czego przyłączył się też Lugiccio. Oboje próbowali go zniszczyć, wydostać się. Ale nic z tego. Rozdarcie kokonu stanowiło ogromne wyzwanie dla nieuzbrojonych, jedynie siła aumauanina mogłaby pokonać mięsne ściany. A na pomoc Unfrika nie było co liczyć, wciąż tkwił w objęciach Morfeusza. Pajęczak, rozdrażniony tym, że ośmielono się opóźniać jego rytuał, zwrócił swoją uwagę na irytujące go obiekty:

\- _Dlaczego sprawiacie nam zawód? Nie chcemy władzy ani stać się bogiem. Obce nam są tak prymitywne pragnienia śmiertelników. Jednak wyczuwamy w was tęsknotę za swym panem... Czekacie na jego powrót, czyż nie? Sprawimy, że_ _Lśniący Bóg_ _stanie pośród was, odmieniony -_ kusił ich witrak _\- Maaetris. Wycierpiałaś wiele. Zbyt wiele… Bezskrzydła… Możemy zwrócić ci to, co utraciłaś tak dawno temu_ \- jego głos stał się hipnotyczny i brzmiał bardzo obiecująco - _a na ciebie Lugiccio spłynie łaska, dzięki której uwolnimy cię od win. Staniesz się naszym najznakomitszym sługą, którego wzoru nikt nie doścignie -_ Zapanowała koszmarna cisza tłamszona przez nieznośne napięcie:

 _\- Chodźcie do mnie, moje dzieci, zbłąkane w cieniach. Teraz to one będą was prowadzić…_ \- W powietrzu wyczuć można było niesamowitą aurę... Pokus odmienienia błędów przeszłości i osiągnięcia lepszej przyszłości.

\- Twoje słowa… to trucizna! – prychnęła wolno Maaetris – nie możesz niczego zmienić! - Witrak syknął nieprzyjaźnie, gdy to usłyszał, poruszając groźnie kłami.

\- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś ślepa?! - odezwał się do niej Lugiccio.

\- Oszalałeś?! – skarciła go elfka – ten potwór to bluźnierca! Morderca! I właśnie… chce zbezcześcić świętości twojego boga! Zapomniałeś, komu właściwie służysz?!

\- Mój bóg mnie porzucił! – zawołał z rozpaczą Lugiccio – gdzie był, kiedy cierpieli jego wyznawcy?! Gdzie był, kiedy zmiażdżyło nas Jelenioborze w tej cholernej wojnie?! Gdzie…

\- Zamknij się! – przerwała mu Maaetris – chcesz pozwolić, aby twój syn zapłacił życiem za te absurdy?

\- Nie chcę go znać! Wyhodowałem żmiję na własnej piersi! – Moje serce ledwo nie pękło! Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem?! Łzy cisnęły mi się mimowolnie do oczu.

\- Posłuchaj mnie! – Maaetris krzyknęła w złości, próbując przemówić Kalbandryjczykowi do rozumu. Jednak on zdawał się być głuchy na jej wołania. Witrak, jakby zadowolony z obrotu rzeczy, powrócił do stołu, na którym leżałem. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, w jednej chwili jego szpony chwyciły mnie za skronie i straszny ból przebił mi wnętrzności! Miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś chwycił nóż i zaczął rozcinać mi głowę! W moich nozdrzach rozlał się ostry zapach krwi tryskającej z ust! Zacząłem się rzucać w okropnych konwulsjach, jakby rażono mnie prądem. Wielu kapłanów natychmiast dopadło do ołtarza, aby trzymać wyrywające się z prętów ciało. Energia św. Waidwena wtłaczała się do środka i niczym bicz rąbała mą duszę na wióry! Roztrzaskiwała umysł, wkopując się w każdy jego zakątek. Czułem jak serce pęka w mojej piersi, chcąc uciec od cierpienia. Jak wilgoć pokrywa moją twarz. Zarazem wściekły gniew wzmagał się we mnie, a raczej w obcej obecności. Obecności, której koszmarnie poranione strzępy tworzyły plątaninę barw, dźwięków i uczuć. Jej cząstki mknęły w wymuszonym sztormie ku witrakowi, wypierając resztki jaźni… Gdyż nagle ból stał się niewyraźny. Tak jak czucie w ciele i cuchnący zapach świeżej krwi w ustach. Słabnący przepływ energii poluzował mą duszę i wszystko mi zobojętniało, w tym rozdzierający gniew. Na umysłowym pobojowisku pozostał tylko krwawy strzęp strachu… Czułem się ze sobą tak obco. Byłem teraz taki pusty... Moje ja odleciało gdzieś daleko za cielesną powłokę…

Gdy Maaetris zorientowała się, że konwulsje ustały, z okrzykiem na ustach uderzyła w ścianę kokonu. Zaczęła z całej siły na nią napierać, rwąc włókna. Jej determinacja sprawiła, że więzy gwałtownie pękły, a Maaetris rozpłaszczyła się na ścianie. Nie tracąc czasu, poczęła drapać kokon, zdzierając skórę na palcach do krwi. Zignorowała ból… Wiedziała, że nie poprzestanie, dopóki nie dopadnie tego heretyka z pajęczą głową… Zwłaszcza że blask korony zdawał się przygasać. Lewitowała ona nad ołtarzem, wtłaczając się do duszy witraka poprzez ciało swojej ofiary. Purpurowa energia wyciekała ze znamion Serafa i z jego zakrwawionej twarzy, której pozbawiono uczuć. Widok ten budził w Maaetris przerażenie. Wiedziała, że musi się stąd wydostać, zanim będzie za późno. Lecz kokon ani drgnął. Elfka jednak ciężko znosiła porażki… Jej myśli pozostały zdeterminowane i skierowały się ku koronie. Wiedziała, że on tam jest. Czuła go… Tak blisko… Tak jak kiedyś. Wpatrzyła się w koronę. W jej bladej strukturze poczęła gęstnieć purpura, jakby fioletowa chmura zgromadziła się wewnątrz szklistego wnętrza. Zdawała się kotłować i bulgotać w szalonym gniewie.

Wtem powietrze zawirowało, potężna fala energii duchowej buchnęła we wszystkie strony! Kokony zerwały się od tej siły, uwalniając paladynów i kapłanów. Jednocześnie rozległ się huk, a Maaetris została przygwożdżona do ziemi. Gdy, oszołomiona na chwilę, doszła do siebie, zobaczyła że kamienny ołtarz pękł, a ciało Serafa zwisa z niego martwo, wygięte przez miedziane pręty. Obok leżał witrak przyparty do ściany, natomiast Magranici zostali odrzuceni gdzieś w kąt. Wokoło sypał się szklisty grad odłamków i szalał prawdziwy duchowy „wicher"! Jaskinię wypełnił chaos… Maaetris z trudem wstała i zaczęła przedzierać się razem z uwolnionymi paladynami przez „wichurę" do ołtarza. Lecz na walkę nie trzeba było długo czekać. Znienacka świsnęły jarzące się fioletowo ostrza. Enigmatycy zaatakowali zaciekle, odpowiadając na fanatyzm paladynów. Nagle purpurowe płomienie zgasły, podobnie jak tnące umysłowe ostrza, które miały najechać umysł swych ofiar! Znikły… Tak po prostu! Maaetris wykorzystała zaskoczenie enigmatyków i błyskawicznie wytrąciła ich bronie z dłoni, by rzucić je swoim kompanom. Uzbrojeni paladyni bez zastanowienia rozpłatali zaskoczonych orlan. Zakrwawiony Unfrik runął przed siebie, zamaszystym ruchem rozbił blokadę Magranitów przy ołtarzu. Jego ogromna sylwetka spadła wprost na Jelenioborzanina, którego twarz miotała się w złości. Aumauanin rzucił się za nim i szykował się do ciosu. Wtem w jego plecy trafiły zaklęcia Loeuny. Odwrócił się z mieczem w jej stronę. Kobieta zaczęła skakać wokoło ołtarza z adry, próbując zmęczyć aumauanina i odciągnąć od pozostałych. Tymczasem Maaetris i Lugiccio dopadli witraka. Wydawał się być wyczerpany i koncentrować wszystkie swe siły na oporze przed bezpośrednim wchłonięciem energii duchowej krążącej w powietrzu, która niemalże wymuszała to na nim.

\- Teraz za wszystko zapłacisz! – prychnęła Maaetris, unosząc swe ostrze – w imieniu św. Waidwena wymierzam ci sprawiedliwość, bestio!

\- _Twoje słowa nic_ _tu_ _nie znaczą_ – rozległ się tłumiony głos – _nie masz bladego pojęcia o naszej naturze. Nigdy nie miałaś. Chcesz podnieść rękę_ _na tego, któremu służysz?_

\- MILCZEĆ! – elfka krzyknęła w ogromnym wzburzeniu – nie jesteś moim bogiem! Zbezcześciłeś to, co było mi drogie! I poniesiesz odpowiedzialność! –Zamierzała przebić mieczem pajęczaka na wylot. Wtem witrak wydał z siebie coś, co przypominało śmiech.

\- _Od tylu lat… Słyszysz nas, ale nie słuchasz_ \- Maaetris zamarła w osłupieniu, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Jej serce poczęło walić młotem. Pierwszy raz od czasu rozpoczęcia swojej służby w zakonie. Próbowała ukryć wzruszenie.

 _-_ Z drogi! _–_ wtrącił się Jelenioborzanin, który oprzytomniał, kiedy Unfrik zajął się Loeuną. Skoczył pomiędzy Maaetris a witraka - nie po to służę Dwunastce, aby zaprzepaścić to, o co tak długo walczyłem!

\- _Ty nędzny śmiertelniku! -_ odezwał się witrak jakby nie swoim głosem - _wcale nie zależy ci na tym cholernym Jelenioborzu! I pokażemy ci dlaczego! -_ Jelenioborzanin cofnął się z niepokojem tak jak i pozostali _._ W tej samej chwili _z_ oczów witraka błysnęły oślepiające błyskawice, a jego kościste palce złapały Jelenioborzanina za rękę. Obrazy poczęły kotłować się tamtemu w głowie, gdy widział to, czego jego dusza nigdy nie chciała oglądać. Przed nim znów stanęła zmiażdżona na wpół twarz rodziców. Widział ponownie jak odcina sierpem łby tych małych, dziecięcych potworków, przez które jego serce pękło z nienawiści. Spuścizna Waidwena wydała na świat owoc - zemstę! I cierpienie. Tak wielkie, malujące się teraz na twarzy Jelenioborzanina. Nie próbował nawet walczyć, nie miał siły... Wnet Maaetris odczuła litość, podniosła miecz na witraka, chcąc przywrócić go do porządku. Ale wtedy agonalne, nieludzkie wycie przeszyło jej umysł! Złapała się za głowę, miecz wypadł jej z ręki, jej siła woli została całkowicie zmiażdżona pod naporem kłujących ryków. Dźwięki stawały się coraz bardziej nieznośne, Maaetris niemalże czuła, jak coś obdziera ją ze skóry. W jednej sekundzie okropne wycie ustało, elfka jednak nie mogła się ruszyć, jęcząc ogłuszona. Zabrzmiał nieprzyjemny syk. Oczy witraka zgasły, puścił przytłoczonego bólem Jelenioborzanina. Wstał i sam powędrował na środek jaskini, prosto w duchową nawałnicę. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając po raz ostatni na wszystkich i ołtarz. Przez jego kły przemknęła jakby dziwna linia uśmiechu. Uniósł ręce w geście przywołania ku sobie energii. Z jego szponiastych palców wystrzeliły świetliste błyskawice. Wnet rozległ się gardłowy krzyk, a potem coś błysnęło. Powietrze eksplodowało od tysięcy rozdartych blaszek i startych na proch kości witraka! Wyzwolona fala energii św. Waidwena trzasnęła jaskinią i sparaliżowała wszystkich, którzy się w niej znajdowali. Oprócz tego dziesiątki cieni, cean gwli i widm kotłowały się w jaskini, oszołomione nagłym odzyskaniem wolności spod duchowego jarzma witraka.

Pieczara poczęła się zapadać... Unfrik, widząc co się dzieje, nie tracił czasu. Z determinacją przetarł twarz ręką, aby pozbyć się kawałków zalęgającego tam witrakowego mięsa. Ściągnął brudnego Serafa z ołtarza, przerzucając go przez swe barczyste ramiona. I gnał do wyjścia, a inni także rzucili się do ucieczki. Droga prowadziła pod górę, kamienie nie ułatwiały zadania, roztrzaskując się w mgnieniu oka. Filary jaskini także zdawały się kruszyć, a gdzieś przez nie przedzierała się fioletowa poświata. Z rozległego wyjścia zrobił się w jednej sekundzie wąski korytarzyk. Wszystko działo się w zawrotnym tempie. Maaetris wpierw pozwoliła przejść swoim kompanom, co tylko rozjuszyło wyznawców Magrany. Wybuchła kłótnia. Ale czas nie miał zamiaru nikogo szczędzić. Cienie i inne duchy także nie próżnowały, kierowane żądzą polowania na śmiertelników. Mroczne dusze zaatakowały pierwsze, potem zabrzmiał makabryczny krzyk cean gwli. Potwory spowolniły Unfrika. Ciało Serafa zdawało się przyciągać te istoty, ponieważ rzucały się wkoło, usiłując wydrzeć je z szerokich ramion aumuanina Ten nie zamierzał jednak się poddawać i wskoczył do przejścia. Ale jego muskulatura utknęła w zbyt wąskim korytarzu, który zaczął się rozpadać i kurczyć jeszcze bardziej. Unfrik myślał gorączkowo co zrobić, bo cieniste paskudztwa drapały jego plecy, dobierając się do Boskiego. Aumauanin szarpał się, zawalając przejście coraz bardziej. W końcu kamienie przygniotły go razem z Serafem. Na ten widok Loeuna zawróciła, żeby pomóc. Ale aumauanin był zbyt ciężki dla zwykłej, ludzkiej kobiety. Zaraz potem zjawił się Lugiccio, i razem z Loeuną, próbował wydostać Unfrika, który kurczowo trzymał Serafa wydzieranego mu przez duchy. Nagle kapłan potwornie jęknął, a spod powiek chlusnęła mu krew. Padł na ziemię, sparaliżowany w przejmującym bólu. To skaliste "ostrza" roztrzaskujących się kamieni wbiły się w jego oczy! Reakcja Maaetris była natychmiastowa. Lotem błyskawicy rzuciła się, aby ratować nieszczęsną trójkę. Wpadając prosto pod ogromną, walącą się kopułę. Nagle głazy zawisły w powietrzu, cały kurz, pył i okruchy poczęły lewitować... Powietrze zajaśniało fioletowymi smugami. Zaczął się z nich tworzyć purpurowy wir energii, w którym niewyraźnie majaczyły jakieś kształty. W miarę jak przyjmowały coraz bardziej widoczną postać, tym szybciej kamienie powracały do swego normalnego stanu. Maaetris pogoniła wszystkich, ocuciła komendą ogłupiałego z bólu Lugiccio. Jednak dla Unfrika było już za późno. Zdążył jedynie wyrzucić ciało Serafa pośród kamiennej lawiny, wciągany coraz głębiej w przepaść i cienie. Chwilę później przejście zapadło się na dobre.

W tym samym czasie fioletowy wir energii duchowej zniknął, krystalizując się w formie korony. Spadła na ziemię, brzęcząc donośnym, metalicznym dźwiękiem. Kapłani Eothasa odnieśli ją do pałacu. Gdy przeszli przez łuk, okazało się że stracił całą swą grozę i stał się odtąd bezpieczny. Było pewne, że śmierć witraka to kres jego panowania w engwitańskich ruinach... Pozostali na miejscu paladyni dostali zadanie rozbrojenia Magranitów. Jelenioborzanin ku zaskoczeniu zakonu pozwolił się skrępować bez żadnych przeszkód, co zresztą przykazał innym. Loeuna w tym czasie, wykorzystując zamieszanie, dopadła do ciała swego siostrzeńca. Usiłowała go obudzić. Zaraz nadeszła Maaetris, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

\- On żyje... - powiedziała Loeuna - lecz jest słaby. Zrób coś! - wpatrzyła się błagalnie w twarz Maaetris. Elfka próbowała ukryć poruszenie, patrząc się twardym wzrokiem na Loeunę.

\- Idziesz z nami - rzekła szorstko - jesteś moim więźniem.

\- Nigdy! - odparła instynktownie Loeuna. Wstała, trawiona złością - nie licz na to! Co z nim? Zostawisz go w takim stanie?!

\- W istocie - uśmiechnęła się Maaetris cynicznie - ale teraz to władze zdecydują o wszystkim, jasne? - Wydała komendę. Paladyni zbliżyli się, by pochwycić Loeunę. Pomiędzy Magranitką, a jej przeciwnikami wywiązała się szarpanina, którą przerwał niespodziewanie głos Jelenioborzanina. Loeuna poczuła jeszcze większą wściekłość w wyniku tego, że jej przywódca pozwolił się spętać bez najmniejszego oporu. Z rozgniewaną miną uderzyła napastnika z pięści. Paladyn złapał się za złamany nos, jego nieludzkie wycie rozprzestrzeniło się po ruinach. Maaetris zareagowała niemalże fanatycznie. Natarła na Loeunę, przygwożdżając ją do ziemi. Jej broń wylądowała na szyi Magranitki. Loeuna nic nie rzekła, skupiając się na coraz ostrzejszym bólu. Spod naciętej skóry wypływała grubymi strugami krew. Wokoło panoszyło się jedynie ciężkie dyszenie i rosnący gniew. Maaetris w kipiącej złości czuła na sobie wzrok zaskoczonych kompanów, którzy zdawali się w swoich duszach karcić ją za zbytnią gorliwość. Gdzieś z dali ktoś krzyknął jej imię. Ocknęła się w pasji i gwałtownie oddała kapłankę w ręce swych druhów. Gdy ostatnie osoby minęły niegroźny już łuk, Maaetris spojrzała na Serafa trwającego w jakimś agonalnym stanie jakby bez duszy. Przez jej gniew i rozłoszczenie przebijały coraz bardziej wyraźne resztki współczucia i zmartwienia. Podeszła, by przesunąć dłonią po twarzy Boskiego, a potem po szyi w poszukiwaniu oznak życia. Powietrze wypełniły dźwięki komendy rozkazującej ocknięcie się. Na próżno. Głucha cisza napełniła Maaetris nutą lęku. Skoncentrowała się mocno podobnie jak wtedy na koronie.

Wtem esencja jej duszy o mało co nie została rozerwana na strzępy! Zaskoczona Maaetris poczuła jak gdzieś odpływa, a przez umysł przewala się fala niewiadomych obrazów. Jakiś ludzki myśliwy, po chwili lądujący w lśniącej zbroi na aedyrskiej wojnie, przekształcający się w orlańskiego wojownika i krasnoluda odprawiającego pokręcone, druidzkie rytuały. Jego postać rozpłynęła się w barczystej sylwetce żeńskiego aumauanina wypatrującego nowych ziem na okręcie. Zaraz potem obrazy przyśpieszyły, zlewając się w nerwowy wir kolorów, dźwięków i postaci. A potem nastała ciemność... W której tkwiła jakaś nadprzyrodzona obecność, chwilę później nastąpiło ostre szarpnięcie niczym wystrzał z armaty. Prosto w oślepiający wybuch światła. I wnet Maaetris znalazła się znowu tutaj... wyczerpana niezwykłą wędrówką po przeszłych wcieleniach. Uczucie oszołomienia jednak dość szybko jej minęło, gdy ujrzała, że oczy Serafa się otworzyły. Jego pusty wzrok przesuwał się po ruinach, a Maaetris miała wrażenie, że jest obserwowana, ale jednocześnie nie dostrzegana. Elfka wzięła się w garść pomimo niepokoju, który narastał wraz z każdym coraz bardziej świadomym mrugnięciem powiek Serafa. Ostrożnie podniosła Boskiego z ziemi i ciągnęła za sobą. Nie miała tyle sił co Unfrik, aby nieść go na plecach. Na myśl o aumauaninie poczuła smutek i wilgoć na twarzy. Lecz teraz musiała znaleźć drogę z powrotem do pałacu. Idąc poprzez korytarze, pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu traciła pewność siebie... I wsączające się zewsząd ponure myśli zaczęły pożerać jej duszę...


	7. Chapter 7 - Cień Gauna

**ROZDZIAŁ VII - CIEŃ GAUNA**

Przenikliwe zimno przywitało moje zmysły i ciało okryte jakimiś łachmanami. Moja głowa... Moja biedna głowa! Co się stało? Co ja tu robię? Nie mogłem sobie niczego przypomnieć. Zauważyłem, że dłonie pętają kajdany, a ja sam wiszę przykuty do ściany. To chyba loch. Kamienne płyty tworzyły niewielką klatkę, z której na świat prowadziło kratowane okno. Było tu bardzo ciemno i wilgotno. Przez moją głowę przesuwały się różne myśli, które próbowałem powiązać w całość. Skoncentrowałem się najlepiej jak umiałem. Zdawało mi się, że zza ściany dochodzi coraz ostrzejsze bicie dzwonów zwiastujące poranek... I skrzypiący dźwięk nieuniknionego przeznaczenia...

Rychło otworzyły się drzwi, a w progu stanęła Maaetris. Nic nie mówiąc, uwolniła mnie z łańcuchów, a potem w szarpiącym uścisku wyniosła na górę. Tam ujrzałem liczne klatki, których kraty rozsadzały stłoczone ciała Magranitów. Pożerali niemal swym wzrokiem pilnujących ich strażników. Nagle otworzono drzwi jednej z klatek i wyciągnięto paru ludzi. Spostrzegłem wtedy twarz Loeuny, na której widok zalała mnie fala wspomnień. Ołtarz z adry... Kokony... Pajęczak... Korona... I gniew... Tak potworny... Tak silny... Że mógłby zmieść ten budynek z powierzchni ziemi. Chłodne powietrze szybko przywróciło mnie do rzeczywistości, kiedy wyszedłem stamtąd. Na dworze panował mrok, gdzie niegdzie leżała ledwo dostrzegalna śnieżna pokrywa, przez którą przebijały się błyski pałacu. Pędzono nas dokądś w zawrotnym tempie. Gdy dotarliśmy za bramę zamku, przede mną wyrósł kotłujący się tłum. Hałaśliwa tłuszcza gromadziła się wokoło pokaźnego podestu. Na nim stało paru katów ubranych na czerwono, a za nimi paliły się rozgrzane paleniska. Na przeciwko wyrastały liczne pale. Wnet po moich plecach przeleciała chmara dreszczy. To przecież egzekucja! Oni chcą mnie stracić! Ale dlaczego? Co ja takiego zrobiłem?! Zaraz potem usłyszałem głos arcykapłanów z Porannej Rady rządzącej regencją. W dłoniach trzymali koronę św. Waidwena. Zastygłem w bezruchu... Do moich uszu dotarł ryk tłumu wtórujący jej odzyskaniu. Próbowałem zachować spokój, ale im dłużej to wszystko trwało, tym bardziej robiło mi się nieprzyjemnie. Nagle w mój umysł wbiła się długa lista zbrodni i grzechów, jakie popełniłem, w tym świętokradztwo, zdrada, spiskowanie i bluźnierstwo wygłaszanych przez arcykapłanów. A potem zabrzmiały te trzy okropne słowa... Serce zamarło w mej piersi, nogi się pode mną ugięły, a znamiona na skórze zaczęły boleć i szczypać jakby weszły w nie zadry. Osunąłem się na podest... Niemalże czułem na swojej krtani grube stryczki... Chwyciłem się za szyję. Powietrza! Powietrza! Kaci lotem błyskawicy podnieśli zlane potem ciało. Unieruchomili mnie, zmuszając do patrzenia się w tłum. W jednej chwili zorientowałem się, że jestem zupełnie nagi! Na ten widok wściekła masa rzucała w moją stronę najgorszymi wyzwiskami i wulgarnymi komentarzami. Niemalże czułem spojrzenia kobiet oraz mężczyzn macających mnie po znamionach i gołej skórze. Pozbawiające resztek godności, drwiące z mej fizyczności. Wbiłem załzawione oczy w ziemię...

Ale koszmar dopiero się zaczynał. W chwili gdy zabrano mnie sprzed oczu tłumu i przywiązano do pala. Serce waliło mi młotem, oddychałem szybko i nerwowo... Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że Magranici nie zostali potraktowani lepiej ode mnie. Również odarto ich z ubrań i przywiązano do pali. Loeuna utknęła myślami gdzieś poza tym, co się działo. Lecz została brutalnie sprowadzona do rzeczywistości, gdy jeden z katów złapał ją za włosy. Trzymał w ręku naostrzoną brzytwę i nóż. Loeuna szarpała się, ale kat był silniejszy. Zaczął obcinać kapłance włosy, podobnie jak pozostałym. Poza jednym, który stał przy gorejącym palenisku z jakimś narzędziem... Loeunę golono bardzo szybko i niedokładnie. W jednej sekundzie płakała zupełnie jak małe dziecko. Spojrzała się w moją stronę... Udałem, że jej nie widzę. Dostała za swoje! W tym samym momencie kat przy palenisku odwrócił się. Moją uwagę przykuł płonący wielki bicz zakończony głowami sierpów symbolizującymi Gauna. Przełknąłem ślinę, zacząłem dygotać na całym ciele z każdym zbliżającym się krokiem kata. Bicz był coraz bliżej, bliżej i bliżej... Drapałem pal w ogromnym napięciu, chcąc wyrwać się i uciec. Obśliniłem go jedynie ustami i jęczałem coraz głośniej. Nagle ciepło rozcięło mi plecy, a sierpy przebiły się głęboko pod kręgosłup! Moje piersi pękały z bólu, wyłem niczym zarzynane zwierzę, kiedy bicz wbijał się coraz głębiej! Cała skóra odchodziła płatami, wypalana przez żarłoczne sierpy! Bogowie... Miejcie litość! To nie jest kara, to tortury! Główki z trudem odrywały coraz to nowsze fragmenty ciała, klinując się w mięśniach. Chciało mi się wymiotować... Obraz rozmazał mi się przed oczyma. Mdlałem...

Wnet przez moją głowę przeleciał niewyraźny krzyk zaprzestania chłosty. Odetchnąłem, prawie kładąc się na podłogę. Kręciło mi się w głowie, oczy płonęły od łez, a w nozdrzach tkwił ostry smak krwi. Niespodziewanie ktoś przeciął więzy i wziął mnie na plecy. Kwiliłem z bólu na całe gardło, czując jak z mojego grzbietu ścieka wygotowane mięso... Wnet coś rwało mnie w plecach, a na szyi wylądowało coś bardzo grubego. To przecież stryczek... Kaci podtrzymywali mnie przy szubienicy, bo nie mogłem stać. Przez porażający ból nie rozróżniałem już słów najwyższego kapłana, bełkoczącego coś do tłumu. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że Magranici i Loeuna znajdowali się tuż obok mnie, mieliśmy zostać powieszeni razem. Tymczasem krwista łuna wylała się na dachy miasta. Świtało... Gdzieś tam na horyzoncie światło wydobyło skryty w mroku ogród świątyni. Jego złote kontury migotały niczym promienie słońca na spokojnych wodach Palowego Jeziora. Te rośliny... Już nigdy ich nie dotknę... Nigdy nie wrócę do domu... Ale to przecież nowy dzień... Początek życia... Który zawsze witają ptaki swym radosnym śpiewem. Dziś jednak nie śpiewały. Skupiłem się na coraz wyrazistej poświacie. Zmrużyłem oczy, bo przede mną rozpostarła się ściana płomieni. Przed potężną, wschodzącą tarczą Eothasa sunęły trzy gwiazdy zaranne. W jednej sekundzie ogarnęło mnie kojące ciepło, które uśmierzyło pulsujący ból i strach. Potem coś chwyciło mnie za szyję... Jedna z gwiazd zniżyła się ku mnie i wyniosła na swym grzbiecie gdzieś daleko. Poza Całun. Zrobiło mi się błogo i beztrosko, czułem się wręcz jak dziecko wtulone w puchową poduszkę. Niespodziewanie gwiazda poczęła się kurczyć, aż w końcu znikła! W mojej głowie zapanował zamęt. Czułem, że spadam, a prędkość wyrywa mi wszystkie żyły. Coraz głębiej i głębiej w otchłań niczym w paszczę głodnego potwora...

Maaetris siedziała zatopiona w myślach. Mimo że minęło sporo czasu od egzekucji, elfka ciągle ją wspominała. W pewnym sensie zazdrościła Lugiccio, któremu pozwolono nie uczestniczyć w egzekucji, choć i tak podupadł na zdrowiu. Snuł się jedynie trzęsącym krokiem po korytarzach jak cień. Ani razu jednak nie wszedł do komnaty, w której codziennie przebywała Maaetris przy moim ciele. W końcu się przebudziłem. Leżałem na brzuchu owinięty bandażami od łopatek do ud, przykryty grubą warstwą pościeli. Coraz bardziej wyrazisty ból na grzbiecie uświadamiał mi, że nie odszedłem do cyklu. Co się stało?! Czułem się, jakbym spędził miesiące na pustyni, chciało mi się pić. Próbowałem się podnieść, lecz szybko opadłem z sił. Wnet coś się poruszyło wokół mojego łóżka. Znajoma twarz przemknęła przed moimi ledwo rozwartymi oczyma. Jęknąłem żałośnie.

\- Gdzie ja jestem...? Czuję się okropnie...

\- Spokojnie, nie ruszaj się - zabrzmiał jakiś głos - jesteś w domu. Najwyraźniej śmierć nie była ci przeznaczona, jak sądzili inni...

\- Nie rozumiem... - próbowałem poskładać myśli.

\- Kiedy wzeszło słońce, niespodziewanie pękła lina na twojej szyi... Wpadłeś pod szubienicę, na wpół uduszony. Ludzie uznali to za znak od Eothasa... Znak darowania ci życia. Choć nie każdemu to się spodobało...- Czy oni zwariowali?! Mam uwierzyć w coś takiego? To jakiś absurd!

\- Co teraz ze mną będzie? - zapytałem zmartwiony, omijając temat mojego "cudownego" ocalenia.

\- Musisz najpierw wyzdrowieć. Zgodnie z wolą Eothasa arcykapłani pozwolą ci żyć, jednak nie sądzę, abyś mógł czuć się bezkarny.

\- Pewnie, przecież przyszłaś tu się nade mną pastwić! - Elfka o dwubarwnych oczach wydawała się być zaskoczona moimi słowami. Maaetris milczała, patrząc się jedynie na moje okaleczone ciało. Pozostała niewzruszona i wręcz zimna.

\- Wynoś się! - wrzasnąłem, agresywnie drapiąc poduszkę.

\- Nie jestem tu z przymusu - powiedziała ostro Maaetris - powinieneś okazać trochę szacunku po tym, co się stało. - Jej twarz nie była rozgniewana, ale pełna smutku i troski.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej fałszywej łaski! - zabrzmiałem z goryczą - ani twojej ani całego Readceras! - Maaetris zwiesiła głowę. Z jej ust padła ciężka odpowiedź:

\- Wiem, co przeżywasz... Rozumiem cię bardziej niż myślisz.

\- Gówno prawda! - darłem się na nią - po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobiliście, mam stać się taki, jakbyście chcieli?! Niedoczekanie!

\- Pozwól sobie pomóc.

\- Idź stąd! To twoja wina! - Mój głos zamilkł pod wpływem płaczu... Ból w plecach nasilał się. Cierpiałem... Maaetris wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Proszę jedynie, abyś mnie wysłuchał. Opiekuję się tobą dobrowolnie. Cały zakon przeklina twoje imię, zawiodłeś nas, ale ja cię nie przekreślam.

\- Niczego nie zrozumiesz... - lamentowałem - nie jesteś nawet Boską, aby odczuć kroplę tego, co przeżywam! Zostaw mnie!

\- Jesteś w błędzie - powiedziała Maaetris. Wyszczerzyłem oczy w zdumieniu. Maaetris Boską?! Czy to jakiś paskudny żart z jej strony? Zaśmiałem się.

\- Nie masz żadnych łusek, ani znamion, ani rogów, czegokolwiek!

\- To... skomplikowane.

\- Bezskrzydła - przypomniało mi się - czy witrak wiedział...?

\- Tak. Urodziłam się w rodzinie rybaków jako Boska ptaków z woli Hylei, pani nieba i ptactwa. Miałam piękne pióra na całym ciele i... majestatyczne skrzydła, wyrastające z rąk, choć nie potrafiłam latać.

\- Gdzie je masz? - Maaetris spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej na moje pytanie. Zdjęła swoje złote karwasze z przedramion, które zawsze nosiła. Moje oczy pokaleczyły ohydne, zygzakowate blizny na długość od nadgarstków aż po ramiona. Szpeciły jej ręce, właściwie to wyglądały jakby były zszyte. Przeraziło mnie, co mogło spowodować tak okropne rany.

\- To jedyne, co zostało z mojego dziedzictwa - powiedziała ponuro Maaetris.

\- Ja... nie wiedziałem. Co ci się stało? - Maaetris milczała, jej dwubarwne oczy pogrążyły się we wspomnieniach. Elfka odwróciła na chwilę głowę. Potem zabrzmiał jej łamiący się głos.

\- Straciłam skrzydła. Przez kogoś, komu poświęciłam całe swe życie... Cały zakon... - Oniemiałem. Ona nie mówiła poważnie!

\- Co?! To Waidwen?!

\- Przez swoją głupotę zapłaciłam cenę znacznie większą niż się spodziewałam.

\- Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - szepnąłem zaintrygowany. Maaetris spojrzała na mnie przygnębiająco. Z jej duszy bił smutek stłamszony przez upływ czasu. Coraz bardziej wyraźniejszy, wdzierający się do mego umysłu.

\- Kobietą, która wypadła mu z łask dawno temu. Ja... byłam służącą św. Waidwena. Jedną spośród wielu. Zanim się to stało, podpadłam władzy aedyrskiej, zwiększając nielegalnie dochód kolonii w celu ograniczenia klęski głodu. Sprzedawałam Republikom Vailiańskim towary z czarnego rynku. Gubernator, zepsuty do szpiku kości Aedyrczyk, wykrył mój "brudny interes" i wtrącił wszystkich jego uczestników do lochu, oskarżając nas o zdradę Imperium Aedyrskiego. Ale nie na długo, ponieważ do stolicy zmierzał Waidwen z buntownikami na czele. Po obaleniu gubernatora wypuścił wszystkich więźniów na wolność. Za naszą odwagę zostaliśmy uczynieni jego służbą. Było nas około dwudziestu, kobiet i mężczyzn. Wybrano mnie oraz jedną kobietę i mężczyznę na wzór trzech gwiazd zarannych. Nasza trójka miała dostęp do prywatnych komnat Waidwena, podczas gdy pozostali zajmowali się głównie pałacem, kuchnią, ogrodem, itd. Zamek wypiękniał dzięki ich pracowitym rękom. Na początku zachłysnęliśmy się luksusem zostawionym przez gubernatora. Z czasem zaczęłam się... wybijać ponad innych, co zauważył Waidwen i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, w końcu Eothas i Hylea są sobie bliscy jako bogowie. Co więcej, zdawał się aprobować tę sytuację, co tylko wzbudzało potężną zazdrość u moich współbraci. Przez to układ sił wewnątrz naszej trójki począł się zmieniać.

\- Nie ma nic gorszego od zazdrosnych ziomków - jęknąłem.

\- O tak. W końcu stałam się pupilkiem św. Waidwena. Pozostali coraz bardziej służyli w moim cieniu, a konflikty między nami narastały. Rywalizowaliśmy jak jakieś zwierzęta podczas godów. To było... zabawne i żałosne zarazem. Ciągle pamiętam te głupie wyścigi do komnat królewskich, ech jak małe dzieci. W końcu skończyło się na obrzydliwych plotkach, mających mnie zniesławić w oczach króla. To oczywiście nie podziałało i moi współtowarzysze postanowili, że w wyniku pewnego "nieszczęśliwego wypadku" nie będę mogła wykonywać swych obowiązków. Pozyskali skądś silny narkotyk, który rozpuścili w napojach wieczornych. Pech chciał, że pomylili się, dolewając go do kielicha św. Waidwena, a nie mojego - głos Maaetris drżał ze śmiechu - nie pytaj, jaki był tego skutek. O mało co nie poleciały wtedy głowy. Waidwen wyrzucił winnych jego kompromitacji z zamku. Dzięki temu pozbyłam się konkurencji oraz przeszłam "test wierności", zyskując ogromne uznanie w oczach króla. Tak wielkie, że mianował mnie swym szpiegiem.

\- Szpiegiem? - zaśmiałem się słabo - z takim wyglądem?

\- Waidwen wysyłał mnie do wszelkich podejrzanych elit, abym dowiedziała się, czy nie ulegają nadmiernemu zepsuciu przez władzę. Z początku było to małe grono zwolenników czasów Aedyru, a potem coraz szersze i szersze, i bardziej różnorodne. Byłam przekonana, że elity są szczególnie podatne na zepsucie, czego dowiodła już wcześniej sytuacja z gubernatorem, a Waidwen chciał temu zapobiec. Sama nie znosiłam zwolenników starego imperium i z chęcią pozbywałam się ich poprzez donosy. Szpiegowałam też pod pozorem bardziej przyjemnych rzeczy, no wiesz przyjęcia, bankiety, kontrakty, zabawy i inne bzdury - Maaetris na chwilę zamilkła. Jej wzrok padł na ziemię, choć miałem wrażenie, że nie do końca była pewna swoich słów.

\- Jednakże sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej napięta w miarę upływu czasu, gdyż ludzie poczęli się burzyć i kwestionować boskość Waidwena. Nigdy nie poddawałam w wątpliwość jego rozkazów i nie rozumiałam tych, którzy odrzucali łaski ich boga. Nawet wtedy, gdy miałam rozejrzeć się po kościołach Eothasa w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Niestety, poczęłam rozumować coraz bardziej w nie taki sposób w jaki powinnam, biorąc sobie do serca opinie ludu o świętym słudze Eothasa.

\- Mówisz o Waidwenie w dość ciekawy sposób. I nie wchodzi tu w grę oddanie paladyna... - powiedziałem, ściszając i tak słaby głos. Maaetris błądziła po ścianach swoim wzrokiem. Po chwili odparła prawie że wstydliwym głosem.

\- Ja... czułam respekt, szacunek i coś, czego nie potrafię określić. Traktowałam go jak przyjaciela, a zarazem pana. Był też... urodziwy. Pomimo blizny na prawej skroni, fascynował mnie... Nie wiem czy zresztą powinnam mówić o takich rzeczach. Był bogiem, a ja tylko śmiertelniczką. Chciałam jedynie służyć mu jak najlepiej. Zasługiwał na to! Mimo że może dostrzegałam wtedy bardziej ludzką stronę tej relacji.

\- Nie spodziewałem się takich rzeczy po tobie, Maaetris. Mogłaś mi opowiedzieć o sobie dużo wcześniej - Ale im bardziej brnąłem w ten temat, tym większe zmieszanie malowało się na twarzy Boskiej na przemian ze wzruszeniem i jakąś tęsknotą.

\- Wiem. Przykryłam moją wrażliwość hardością paladyna. Przyniosła mi jedynie cierpienie... Potrzebowałam tego - jej oczy zalewała coraz wyraźniejsza fala wspomnień - wkrótce zaczęłam zadawać Waidwenowi niewygodne pytania, gdy przeniknęłam do środowiska ludzi tworzących ruch oporu.

\- Znałaś Loeunę? - wypaliłem znienacka. Maaetris nie odpowiedziała, kontynuując:

\- Dotychczasowe odpowiedzi mi nie wystarczały. Czekałam jedynie na rozwój wydarzeń. Martwiłam się o Waidwena coraz bardziej. Zaczął robić dziwne rzeczy w kraju, posądzając o herezje i zepsucie własnych wyznawców. Pierwsze prześladowania innowierców zasiały wątpliwości w mojej duszy co do jego celów. Mimo to służyłam mu wciąż, starając się o tym nie myśleć. Lecz byłam zbyt emocjonalnie z nim związana, aby nie widzieć tych wszystkich zamieszek i płaczu ludzi na ulicach. W jednym momencie Waidwen zburzył wszystko, co zbudował... Jego gniew był okropny, każdy kto go doświadczył, o tym wie. Ale dotykał zwykłych ludzi, niezasługujących na karę. To wszystko było tak poplątane... Nie poddawałam się jednak, widząc jak tysiące tracą wiarę i uciekają z kraju. Ciągle wierzyłam w mojego pana...

\- Raczej chciałaś wierzyć - zauważyłem.

\- Może - odparła Maaetris obojętnie - widziałam w nim wiele ludzkich cech, a zbyt mało boskich. To był największy błąd, o czym musiałam się wkrótce przekonać. Niedługo po pierwszych czystkach zostałam wysłana, aby rozpracować ruch oporu. Podałam się za jego uczestnika, blefując że nawet służba zbuntowała się przeciwko królowi, wiesz mój wygląd nie służył zbytnio w pracy szpiega, zwłaszcza kiedy inni mają dobry wywiad. Pytałeś mnie wcześniej o Loeunę, poznałam ją, ale nie na długo, gdyż przerzucono mnie do "oddziału", pomagającego w ucieczkach z Readceras. Organizowano je przez Białą Marchię do Jelenioborza. Aby zniszczyć ruch oporu, trzeba było zinfiltrować przywództwo i powstrzymać ten proceder. - Wnet przypomniałem sobie opowieść Loeuny. Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach, gdy przed oczyma stanęły mi jej krwawe opisy pogromów. Wpatrywałem się w Maaetris z przerażeniem.

\- Proszę... - jęknąłem - nie mówi mi, że...

\- Przykro mi... - Emocje wypaliły mi głowę i rozgniewanym głosem huknąłem ku elfce:

\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co zrobiłaś?!

\- Nie chciałam niczyjej śmierci! Wiedziałam, że nie zdołam uchronić ruchu oporu przed gniewem Waidwena. Dlatego sama zorganizowałam przerzut ludzi przez góry. Ale nie można było ocalić wszystkich, gdyż Waidwen nie mógł się o niczym dowiedzieć. Mniej ważni członkowie ruchu zdecydowali się na moje rozwiązanie, dowództwo nie mogło sobie na to pozwolić. Loeuna, jeśli o to spytasz, odmówiła podróży.

\- Tak czy inaczej ruch został wybity - jęknąłem gorzko - tylko dlatego, że nie zgadzano się z Waidwenem!

\- To nie mogło się inaczej skończyć! Gdyby tak było, nie ocaliłabym wtedy tych paru istnień przed pachołkami króla! Fakt, uważałam że ruch oporu przesadza ze swoimi poglądami, ale też nie podobało mi się tak radykalne rozwiązanie ich problemu przez Waidwena. Postąpiłam tak ze względu na moje sumienie, nie traktowałam siebie jako heretyczki. - Po chwili zacząłem domyślać się reszty tej historii.

\- Musiałaś okłamać Waidwena w sprawie ruchu. - rzuciłem. Maaetris poczęła się trząść, kiedy miała mówić dalej. Jej głos grzązł w gardle, a dwubarwne oczy zmatowiały od napływających łez.

\- To był dzień, w którym popełniłam okropny błąd. W jednym momencie Waidwen się zorientował, że nie mówiłam prawdy. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłam, czym naprawdę jest i jak bardzo poczuł się przeze mnie zraniony. Pamiętam jedynie wybuch światła... i wściekłości, rozrywające moje skrzydła piekącym gorącem. Myślałam, że umieram... Ten ból rwie mi ręce do dziś, kiedy dotykam blizn. - Głos Maaetris przycichł stłumiony łzami płynącymi po jej policzkach. Milczałem jak zaklęty. Nie na długo.

\- Co za bydlak! - odparłem.

\- Przestań! - skarciła mnie Maaetris - nie masz prawa tak bluźnić!

\- Bluźnić?! - oburzyłem się i wskazałem na jej ręce - jak śmiał cię tak potraktować!

\- On był bogiem, nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić, tylko ukarać. Zależało mu na mnie bardziej niż myślisz.

\- Nie widzisz, co ci zrobił? Okaleczył cię! Wykorzystał swoją moc przeciwko tobie!

\- Nie mógł postąpić inaczej z mojej winy. To okropne, ale prawdziwe.

\- Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, nigdy bym się z tym nie pogodził. Nie stać mnie na to.

\- Wiem - westchnęła Maaetris - nie od razu zrozumiałam, co się wtedy tam wydarzyło. Dotychczas sądziłam, że to władza zdeprawowała Waidwenowi serce i nie potrafił wytrwać, poddawany próbie przez Eothasa. Ale w rzeczywistości byli skomplikowaną jednością. Po utracie skrzydeł trafiłam do lochów, by odbyć dalszą część kary. Miałam tam siedzieć, dopóki Waidwen nie stwierdzi, że odkupiłam winy. Moje ręce zostały opatrzone, ale rany nie chciały się goić i w wyniku szoku straciłam pióra na całym ciele. Stałam się zwykłym elfem... Przeklęłam Waidwena za to, co mi zrobił i życzyłam mu najgorszego. Czułam się upokorzona z perspektywy mojego oddania i nie chciałam jego łaski. - Maaetris zatrzymała się z pełnym napięcia głosem. Przegryzła wargi, wpatrzona w moje oczy. Pomimo to coś sprawiło, że zacząłem sobie uświadamiać stawkę, na której postawiono jej duszę. Maaetris zatopiła wzrok w ścianie, a potem westchnęła:

\- Dopiero wieść o jego śmierci pod Cytadelą Halgota uświadomiła mi, że byłam jak smarkacz obrażony na cały świat. Zawiodłam go, przyczyniając się do milczenia Eothasa od tylu lat. Bałam się, co ze mną będzie, w końcu przepadła jedyna szansa na odkupienie win. Jednakże drugą dał mi zakon paladynów poszukujący rekrutów świeżo po wojnie. Potrzebowałam tego jak powietrza w perspektywie zgnicia w lochu i zadręczania się przeszłością. Chciałam mieć chociaż namiastkę, tego co mi przypomni o moim królu. Sam fakt bycia więźniem nie nastrajał przełożonych zakonu optymistycznie. Ale dano mi szansę. Zwłaszcza że żałowałam. Nie było łatwo zasłużyć na szacunek. Nigdy nie uważałam, aby był mi należny. Dzięki wsparciu i wspólnemu celowi odnalazłam w sobie siły, by pogodzić się z utratą Waidwena i swoich skrzydeł. Żeby uczynić siebie lepszą. Wciąż potrzebuję łaski i nie kryję tego. Zakon stał się wszystkim w moim życiu. Pomógł mi, kiedy tego potrzebowałam. Dlatego nie widzę powodu, aby zbaczać z tej ścieżki - spojrzała na mnie, jakby doszukując się alegorii w moim losie - a ty potrzebujesz jej bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zwłaszcza że ocalałeś.

\- Czuję się, jakbym został przekreślony.

\- Nie zostałeś. W końcu sam Eothas tak zdecydował, nie sądzisz? - Wtuliłem głowę w pościel. Czy naprawdę tak było? Moje ocalenie to nie przypadek? Jednak te słowa w jakiś dziwny sposób uspokoiły me serce i uśmiechnąłem się boleśnie sam do siebie pierwszy raz... Zaraz potem usnąłem.

Dni mijały i śnieg zasypał miasto, przemieniając budynki w lśniące kryształy. Świątynia obrosła lodem, a zimno wkradło się do jej przestrzennych komnat jak i do serc mieszkańców. Wicher wył gdzieś w oddali, przegoniwszy śpiewające zawsze ptaki. Straciłem apetyt, prawie nic nie jadłem, jedynie straszne pragnienie nie dawało mi spokoju. Moje rany wcale się nie goiły, tylko krwawiły obficie, a Maaetris musiała mi często zmieniać bandaże. Dostawałem od niej ciepłe pożywienie i mnóstwo wody, jej szczera chęć pomocy dodawała mi otuchy. Od czasu egzekucji Lugiccio ani razu do mnie nie zajrzał. Ponoć nie ustawał w modłach w mojej intencji, jakby miały coś zmienić. Zwłaszcza że sam Eothas nie chce przemawiać do kapłanów od tylu lat. Dziwiłem się jak można trwać wciąż w mrokach nadziei, wierząc że pewnego dnia nadejdzie świt? Tak wiele pytań pozostaje bez odpowiedzi... A najgorsze przychodzą pod osłoną nocy. Kiedy ciemność odsłania swe królestwo, wtedy rodzą się demony. Czułem, że coś mnie konsumuje powoli i dokładnie. Coś pierwotnego, coś zrodzonego z najmroczniejszych otchłani bytu. Co noc ścigało mnie złowrogie listowie, chcące wycisnąć życie z mego ciała. Co noc budziłem się z krzykiem i w przerażeniu, że jakieś stwory pełzną, aby mnie zadusić. A to był dopiero początek... Cokolwiek się działo, prędzej czy później sprawiło, że zacząłem mówić przez sen różnymi językami Eory. To zaalarmowało Maaetris. Boska ptaków zaczęła mnie wypytywać o szczegóły koszmarów.

\- Pamiętam, że się bałem - dyszałem - i te głosy... ogromne truchło drzewa rozpościerające się nad jakąś wioską. Jego... konary uschnięte, powyginane i zniszczone. A potem na drzewie... tuziny trupów. Krzyczą... abym się zabił. Abym oddał im ciało, krew i duszę. Pamiętam, że drzewo złapało mnie... i dusiło gałęziami. Ledwo się obudziłem...

\- Wystarczy - Maaetris zlitowała się - nie musisz opowiadać wszystkiego... Musisz być silny. Nic nie poradzimy na stan twej duszy. - Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale dałem za wygraną. Dowiedziałem się tylko, że wkrótce zjawi się medyk. To dobrze, bo z moimi plecami nie było najlepiej. Na ranach pojawiły się białe strupy i owrzodzenia, a skóra pozostała bardzo wysuszona. To i tak cud, że nie zmarłem kilka godzin po chłoście.

W końcu przyszedł lekarz, ponoć najlepszy w swym fachu na cały kraj, wyszkolony w Aedyrze. Tak jak podejrzewałem, byłem w tragicznym stanie. Okazało się, że nastąpiła martwica, w wyniku której mogło dojść do zakażenia krwi. Medyk postanowił wyciąć martwe tkanki, jednak nie za jednym zamachem, ponieważ groziło to wykrwawieniem. Operacje następowały więc co kilka dni. Ponadto byłem zmuszony pić bardzo duże ilości wody, bo w wyniku poparzeń znacznie się odwodniłem. Jednak żaden płyn nie był w stanie ugasić pragnienia. Oprócz krwi... Łaknąłem jej... Coraz mocniej i mocniej...

Mijały kolejne dni. Pomimo leczenia wciąż targały mną gorączka i dreszcze. Zakażenie ciągle się rozprzestrzeniało. Nabrałem zwyczaju patrzenia się w okno, obserwując wędrówkę słońca po niebie. Próbowałem co dzień uchwycić promyk światła, lecz był on tak zziębnięty, jakby sama straszliwa Zimowa Bestia dosięgła słońce i zamroziła je swym oddechem. Często śniłem o egzekucji. Strzępy wspomnień tak straszne pośród cieni. Czy naprawdę ocalałem tylko po to, aby być zdanym na ich łaskę? Nie, nie wolno tak myśleć! Tam musi być jakieś światełko nadziei. Lecz w dzień i w noc nie potrafiłem odnaleźć żadnego pocieszenia.. Tylko ciągle te głosy... Te głosy! Szeptały do mnie bezustannie, coraz głośniej, coraz śmielej. O rzeczach, o których nie miałbym odwagi pomyśleć. Za każdym razem kwiliłem jak niemowlak, gdy znów zachodziło słońce i w moim pokoju narastała nieprzyjemna obecność, przed którą nie mogłem uciec. Schować się gdziekolwiek. A głosy podsycały ten stan, zdawały się upajać moim cierpieniem, wyrzucając do mojej duszy skandaliczne treści. Nie pomagało wycie, płakanie, zupełnie nic! Totalnie wyczerpany tym stanem zasypiałem niepokojąco szybko... Lecz głosy wracały. Były zawsze ze mną, kiedy inni mnie zostawili. Poza Maaetris... Straciła tak wiele i nie poddała się. Lecz ja nigdy nie będę jak ona. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie doczekam wiosny. Eothasie, jeśli mnie słyszysz, to zabierz ode mnie, to co mi dałeś!

Wnet moje serce wypełnił dziwny niepokój spowodowany pulsowaniem blasku. W ciemnościach połyskiwała wątła humanoidalna sylwetka oświetlana przez mizerną latarnię, którą trzymała. Wydawało mi się, że przemknęła przez hol świątyni. Wstałem i za nią podążyłem, ale przecież nie mogłem chodzić! To musi być sen... Doszły mnie jakieś dźwięki... Coś jak odgłos jedzenia... wydobywający się z sąsiedniej komnaty. Krocząc ostrożnie pośród cieni, zajrzałem do środka. Uderzył mnie smród krwi, wszędzie leżały zmasakrowane ciała. A wokół nich stało coś... Skulone stworzenie siorbało krew ściekającą z trupów. Nagle zobaczyłem jak odwraca ku mnie swą głowę. Miał zdeformowane, nagie ciało i łysą głowę niczym Skaen. Na jego skórze rysowały się wyblakłe znamiona. Ten potwór... był mną! Wydał z siebie dziki pisk na mój widok. Strach sparaliżował moje ciało, choć umysł ryczał, żebym uciekał. Dopiero drugi pisk uświadomił mi, że zaraz zostanę jego przekąską. Rozglądałem się gorączkowo, szukając schronienia. Potwór był bardzo szybki i skakał po ścianach jak obłąkany, usiłując mnie dosięgnąć. Wnet przede mną zajaśniał jakiś kształt. Miałem wrażenie, że wskazuje mi drogę do wyjścia. Nie byłem sam w tej walce... Pędziłem w zawrotnym tempie po korytarzach świątyni, nie spuszczając świecącego cienia z oczu. Za dwoma zakrętami powinno być zejście do piwnicy. I rzeczywiście znalazłem tam drzwi. Nie zdążyłem jednak chwycić klamki, bo potwór zdradzieckim susem dopadł mnie. Było już za późno... Po tym śnie pragnienie krwi stało się nie do zniesienia...

Pogrzeb Unfrika i zmarłych kapłanów odbył się w środku tej zimy. Cała świątynia pękała w szwach od zgromadzonych. Żałosne śpiewy i ponury, monotonny bas niosły się po zimnych komnatach świątyni. Czasami gdzieś spośród nich wybijał się wysoki, wyrazisty głos, siejący niepokój w mej duszy. Ten głos... Dudnił w mojej głowie. Śpiewał o krwi... O jej słodkim smaku pieszczącym podniebienie. Po zakończonej ceremonii drzwi mojego pokoju się otworzyły. W nich stanęła Maaetris razem z medykiem chcącym przeprowadzić kolejny zabieg. Z przerażeniem obserwowałem jak medyk staje się obiektem do zjedzenia aniżeli kimś, kto chce mi pomóc... Z furią wyskoczyłem z łóżka i rzuciłem się na lekarza! Krwi! Krwi! Zacisnąłem dłonie w wariackim szale na szyi medyka. Czułem na swojej twarzy ciężkie dechy, czułem jak jego serce poczęło pulsować w mojej głowie. W mgnieniu oka ostry ból rozerwał mi plecy. Palce Maaetris wbijały się w moje rany! Elfka próbowała mnie oderwać... Odskoczyłem od ofiary.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to! Suko! - wyłem dzikim głosem w jej kierunku. Furia miotała moim ciałem we wszystkie strony, a z ust toczyła się piana. Maaetris zręcznym chwytem złapała mnie za pięści. Szamotałem się jak schwytane zwierzę, zdzierając bandaże z mego ciała. Nie trzeba było czekać, abym się w nie zaplątał. Próbowałem atakować, ale czułem że słabnę. W miejsce pewności siebie wracała bezsilność. Nie poddam się! Potrzebuję krwi! To jeszcze nie koniec! Nie... koniec! Skuliłem się, tylko głośno płacząc...

Ciemność zalewała przestrzeń wokół mnie. Moją skórę krępowały grube powrozy, a ja sam leżałem na podłodze, zawinięty w jakieś płócienne szmaty. Przez mrok dostrzegłem słabe zarysy drewnianych półek, skrzyń i innych rupieci. Przecież to spiżarnia! I wtedy zorientowałem się, że było to dokładnie to samo pomieszczenie, w którym operował mnie lekarz. Na myśl medyka odezwały się głosy. Zabić! Zabić! Zabić! Na bogów! Co ja próbowałem zrobić?! Przecież chciałem tylko pozbyć się łaknienia! Chyba tracę zmysły! Albo to zimno w spiżarni wcale mi nie służy! Muszę odpocząć... Muszę usnąć. Spać... Spać... Dudnił głos w mojej głowie... Jednak nie mogłem zasnąć, trzęsąc się z zimna. Wnet usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Jakieś postaci wślizgnęły się do spiżarni tak cicho, że nawet drzwi nie zaskrzypiały. Rozpoznałem twarz Maaetris oświetlaną przez latarnię. Czułem jak narasta we mnie wściekłość i złość. Maaetris uklękła przy moim skrępowanym ciele.

\- Co mi zrobiliście? - warknąłem.

\- To dla twojego dobra. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prawie zamordowałeś medyka?

\- Wypuśćcie mnie! Nikogo nie skrzywdziłem!

\- Ale możesz skrzywdzić - odezwał się jakiś głos. Z cienia wyłoniła się znajoma postać! To Jelenioborzanin! Myślałem, że zabili go razem z innymi Magranitami! Na jego twarzy widniało wypalone piętno, którym znakowano niewolników. Patrzył się teraz w me wyblakłe oczy

\- Więc słyszysz głosy, które mówią ci różne rzeczy, prawda?

\- Chyba zaczynam chcieć tego, co one. Sam już nie wiem. Głosy mówią, że cię nie lubią. Masz trzymać się ode mnie z daleka. Wszyscy zresztą!

\- Co za niespodzianka... - westchnął Jelenioborzanin.

\- Do rzeczy - wtrąciła się Maaetris. Niewolnik przeszył ją jadowitym spojrzeniem. I począł działać. Wnet dotknął mej duszy. Cudza energia duchowa przepływała pośród esencji, badając ją. Zamknąłem oczy. Głosy nagle ucichły. Nie było już niczego. Cisza. Spokój. Nagle Jelenioborzanin krzyknął, coś odepchnęło go od mojej esencji, jego enigmatyczna moc "eksplodowała" w komnacie.

\- Na bogów! Co to było! - krzyknęła Maaetris, kiedy się podniosła.

\- Komitet powitalny - Jelenioborzanin popatrzył na moje ciało, po którym przemykały iskry - nigdy nie widziałem takich pokładów negatywnej energii w czyjejkolwiek esencji. Na właściwiej duszy wytworzyła się duchowa narośl pasożytująca na niej. Swą siłę czerpie z rozpadu twej esencji jak w przypadku widm, które powstają kiedy dusza niewłaściwie oddzieli się od ciała. Twoja dusza broni się przed rozpadem, chcąc uzupełnić ubytki esencji podobnie jak w przypadku nieumarłych. Stąd bierze się łaknienie krwi. Problem w tym, że paradoksalnie wzmacniasz pasożyta, który z łatwością pożre nową esencję mającą wypełnić ubytki. Jako że jesteś silny, proces ten jest nieco utrudniony, lecz nie zatrzymany.

\- Czy jest jakiś sposób, aby temu zapobiec? - Maaetris rzuciła pytanie. Jelenioborzanin milczał. Dość długo, aby napięcie we mnie osiągnęło krytyczny poziom.

\- Ona zadała ci pytanie, enigmatyku! - ledwo z siebie wykrztusiłem.

\- Dopóki narośl ciągle tam jest, niewiele można zrobić. Wiedz jedno: jeśli nie powstrzymamy tego, co się dzieje, umrzesz i powstaniesz jako Widmo. Wtedy zaczniesz zabijać i siać przerażenie. Nie spoczniesz, dopóki nie wymordujesz ostatniej żywej istoty w tej świątyni. - Byłem przerażony! Mam stać się... tym... tym czymś? Sądziłem, że taki los może spotkać ludzi obłąkanych lub bardzo niegodziwych. Ale mnie? Nie mogę być potworem!

\- Wymyśl coś w takim razie. - odchrząknęła Maaetris.

\- Ciekawe, że nagle się przejęłaś. Bo od początku wiedziałaś, że Boskiego można uratować tylko dzięki animancji. Myślałaś, że zignorowanie problemu sprawi, że sam zniknie? Naprawdę byłaś gotowa poświęcić tę istotę w imię takich głupich i zacofanych poglądów?

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiesz ideałów Readceras - odparła Maaetris - wy Jelenioborzanie macie to we krwi.

\- Okłamuj się dalej, elfko. To wasza wina. Trauma po nieudanej egzekucji, której doznał Boski, pozwoliła przyspieszyć osłabienie jego duszy i rozwinięcie się narośli!

\- Dosyć! - krzyknęła rozzłoszczona Maaetris - powinieneś nam dziękować za darowanie twego nędznego życia! Nie zasługujesz na to!

\- Wiem. Jestem przecież heretyckim Jelenioborzaninem i enigmatykiem! Plugawym animantą! A teraz niewolnikiem! - Jelenioborzanin uśmiechnął się kpiąco - lecz jako jedyny mogę uratować sytuację. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Po to mnie zresztą tu przyprowadziłaś.

\- Pomożesz mi? - spytałem słabym głosem. Jelenioborzanin rzucił mi litościwie spojrzenie.

\- W miarę możliwości. Jako jedyny z tej całej readceraskiej hołoty na to zasługujesz. Twa esencja jest coraz słabsza i obciążona przez negatywne emocje i wspomnienia, które poluzowują więzi duszy z ciałem. Trzeba "wyczyścić" ją z tego. W tym celu używa się czap mokrych zarodników. Najpierw trzeba jednak się uporać z problemem narośli.

\- Jak? - jęknąłem.

\- Wszystko czego potrzebujesz to odbyć podróż w głąb swej duszy. Musisz stoczyć wewnętrzną walkę. Pomogę ci wejść do środka twego umysłu. Potem wszystko zależeć będzie od ciebie.

\- Ja... nie mogę... - zacząłem łkać - Te głosy... Nie potrafię. Nie panuję nad sobą!

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, przestaniesz istnieć. - Ponure myśli ogarnęły mój umysł. Głosy nasiliły się, poczęły szamotać wnętrzem mego umysłu.

\- Wynoście się... - prychnąłem gniewnie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści - myślicie, że możecie mnie zwodzić?! To ciało należy do mnie, i do nikogo więcej! Jest moje, moje, moje! - wrzeszczałem, zanim mój język nie przeszedł w bulgoczący bełkot. Czułem się jak zwierzę pragnące wolności. Jak drapieżnik, któremu odebrano możliwość polowania. Wydałem z siebie zwierzęcy ryk, a potem począłem się rzucać we wszystkie strony. Maaetris i Jelenioborzanin patrzyli się jedynie w przerażeniu, jak moim ciałem wstrząsała brutalna siła. Choć więzy wbiły się w rany, nie odczuwałem bólu. Wiłem się w szale, ścierając zębami tynk. W jednej chwili coś przebiło się do mego umysłu i ścisnęło go w garści.

\- Nie! Nie! Nie! - wyłem, czując jak mentalny paraliż rozprzestrzeniał się coraz szybciej. Enigmatyczne moce Jelenioborzanina zamiast mnie uspokoić, tylko wzmocniły szalejącą wewnątrz wściekłość. Rozbiłem więzy w mojej głowie. Jelenioborzanin krzyknął, jakby został fizycznie zraniony. Nagle szał minął. Po prostu ustał. Słyszałem jedynie siebie łkającego do podłogi. Maaetris podeszła do mnie, wciąż zachowując ostrożność.

\- Nie chciałem. Wybacz mi. - jęknąłem ku niej. Jelenioborzanin westchnął z przejęciem:

\- Jest gorzej niż myślałem. Trzeba jak najszybciej to zniszczyć. Będziesz musiał znaleźć sposób. Przynajmniej na unieszkodliwienie, dopóki nie stworzę leku z czap zarodników.

\- Wierzę w ciebie... - Maaetris próbowała mnie pocieszyć. Jelenioborzanin ukląkł przy elfce. Jego pomarszczona i naznaczona ogniem twarz nabrała jeszcze bardziej surowego wyrazu.

\- Gotowy? - Skinąłem głową z niechęcią. Jelenioborzanin zamknął oczy, skupił się. Odczułem energię duchową łaskoczącą mą duszę. Przepływała coraz szybciej i szybciej, zmieniając swój pierwotny łagodny charakter. Kurczyłem się w zawrotnym tempie, a potem wpadłem w trans...

Zewsząd panował nieprzenikniony mrok. Czułem się straszliwie nieswojo. Wokoło mnie nic nie było. Jakby coś zostało stąd zabrane. I pozostała jedynie pustka... Nie, to niemożliwe! Wyciągnąłem ręce, muskając jedynie przestrzeń. Nic się nie działo. Chwyciłem mrok, usiłując go rozerwać. Jednak z każdym ruchem zimno drążyło głębiej w moje ciało - krew marzła w żyłach, a palce zdrętwiały. Rozrywający ból stał się nie do zniesienia i z wrzaskiem odskoczyłem od ściany. Moje palce! Straciłem czucie jakby je odcięto. Mimo to skoncentrowałem się... Wtedy dostrzegłem, iż w ścianie mroku powstała szczelina, z której promieniowało jakieś światło. Szybko zapomniałem o bólu zaintrygowany jego źródłem. Z bijącym sercem przedostałem się na drugą stronę. Moim oczom ukazały się rozległe ruiny. Na kruszących się ścianach siedziały roje owadów jakby pluskiew. Żarły z namiętnością pozostałości budowli. Oprócz nich gdzieniegdzie dostrzec można było pajęczyny. Na szczęście puste. W powietrzu za to śmierdziało gnijącymi malinami. Co te robale zrobiły z tym miejscem! Ku mojemu zdziwieniu w nietkniętym stanie pozostał ołtarz ze złotem, brylantami i figurami naturalnej wielkości... Taki sam, który znajdował się w nawie głównej świątyni. Po jego dwóch bokach zza mrocznego całunu wyglądały posągi Eothasa i Waidwena, a pomiędzy nimi stał gryf podobny do tego z pałacu, lecz dużo mniejszy. Ich kościste sylwetki sprawiały wrażenie rozpadających się oraz nadgryzionych. Nie przypominały takich, jakie powinienem był pamiętać. Głowa Eothasa sterczała bez srebrnej korony, którą pewnie pożarły pluskwy i na dodatek pozbawiono ją wyrazistych rysów twarzy. Na całym ciele posągu rysowały się liczne pęknięcia i szczeliny, a w lewej ręce Eothasa widniała mizerna świeczka. Figura Waidwena za to miała więcej szczęścia. Jego rysy twarzy były tak ostre, że raziły moje oczy, jakbym patrzył prosto w słońce. Rzeźbę odtworzono z najmniejszymi szczegółami takimi jak blizna przecinająca prawą skroń. Jednak nie to drażniło mnie najbardziej. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że na głowie świętego spoczywa dokładnie taka sama korona, którą zdobyłem dla witraka! To ona emanowała fioletową poświatą na cały ołtarz, stanowiąc jedyne źródło światła w tej ciemności. Jej hipnotyczny blask zrodził we mnie nieznośne poczucie, że jej miejsce przecież znajdowało się przy mnie... Jak gdyby czegoś mi brakowało, a tylko korona potrafiła wypełnić tę pustkę... Albo zanim ją zje to coś na ścianach. Moja ręka odruchowo skierowała się w stronę głowy Waidwena.

\- Pięknie, złodziej... - nieprzyjemny rój głosów dotarł do mych uszu. Posąg poruszył się. Brzmiało to tak jakby robale teraz do mnie przemawiały, a nie figura gryfa.

\- Złodziej? Nie, nie zamierzałem nic ukraść. - burknąłem nieśmiało.

\- Kłamstwo. A ja nienawidzę kłamstwa... - oczy gryfa rozjaśniły się w podekscytowaniu - sądzisz, że zasługujesz na odkupienie?

\- Kim jesteś, aby mnie osądzać? - W odpowiedzi na me pytanie posąg wydał z siebie ryk złości. Tak zdziczałego i wściekłego dźwięku nie potrafiłby wydobyć nawet sam Galawain.

\- Władcą tej duszy, marny pyle! Sądzisz, że należy do ciebie? - warknął gryf, waląc ogonem w podłogę.

\- To nie jest twoje królestwo. I nigdy nie będzie... Wiem czym jesteś, pasożycie. - udawałem pewność siebie - możesz władać mym ciałem, ale nigdy nie zniewolisz mojej duszy.

\- Twa pycha pęknie niczym tarcza. Nadchodzi ciemność i pożre każdy zakątek tej duszy...

\- Znajdę sposób, aby cię wygnać! - krzyknąłem. Gryf wydał z siebie syk w odpowiedzi.

\- Boisz się... - rój głosów przyprawił mnie o dreszcze - czuję to... usiłujesz kontrolować strach, ale słabniesz z każdym słowem... Pokażę ci twoje słabości i grzechy. Zobaczymy komu naprawdę należy się ta dusza... - wzrok posągu powędrował na koronę Waidwena skwierczącą od mocy.

Nagle gryf stanął dęba i rozprostował skrzydła, które objęły Eothasa i Waidwena. Jego dziób rozszerzył się nienaturalnie. Ze środka zaczęły wystawać jakieś kończyny. Cofałem się z narastającym poczuciem obrzydzenia. Kończyny jedna po drugiej przekształcały się w oślizgłe patyki, zsuwające się po posągach. Dopiero kiedy pluskwy obsiadły moje ciało, rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Obrzydlistwo! Skacząc jak dziki koń, strącałem je jedna po drugiej. Gorączkowo myślałem, gdzie powinno znajdować się wyjście. Jednak nic tu nie było takie jak powinno. To miejsce przypominało klatkę, a nie mój dom. Biegając wkoło, zauważyłem dziurę w podłodze. Bez namysłu wskoczyłem do środka.

Spadłem prosto do świątyni Eothasa, w środku było pełno kurzu, roślin i ziemi. Dach świątyni najwyraźniej się zawalił z połową ogrodu. Po nawie głównej niosły się nerwowe głosy. Szybko usunąłem się z widoku, chowając wśród ławek. Ujrzałem czarnoskórego mężczyznę krzyczącego na dziecko i orlankę idące przed nim. Twarz orlanki przecinało piętno świadczące o tym, że jest niewolnicą, zaś dziecko około dwunastoletnie pokrywały dziwaczne znamiona. To... byłem ja. A więc wędruję po swoich wspomnieniach. Teraz począłem sobie przypominać wszystkie kłopoty, jakie sprawiłem ojcu w fazie najintensywniejszego buntu. Zniszczyłem sufit przez przypadek jelenioborskim niewybuchem. Właściwie to chciałem tylko spłatać ojcu figla bez wysadzania czegokolwiek, ale pocisk okazał się nieprzewidywalny. Cudem mnie nie rozerwało. Jednak dziecko przedstawiało inną wersję wydarzeń. Uparcie twierdziło, że to orlanka znalazła pocisk w Jeziorze Palowym i zaplanowała "sabotaż świątyni". Ale przecież nie miała z tym nic wspólnego! Przyjaźniliśmy się, nawet odradzała mi trzymanie tego pocisku w świątyni! Kłamstwa jednak zadziałały, gdyż Lugiccio kazał zamknąć orlankę w piwnicy bez wody i jedzenia. Od czasu tego incydentu nigdy już jej nie widziałem... Ani innych niewolników. Ale teraz po prostu czułem się podle... Bo zasłoniłem się kłamstwem, aby ratować własną skórę kosztem przyjaźni z niewolnicą. Moje myśli przerwały wstrząsy. Kolumny podtrzymujące sklepienie pękły, a z sufitu runęły resztki ziemi i cegieł! Ciężar przebił mnie głęboko pod kościół jakbym został wystrzelony z arkebuza.

Rąbnąłem głową w taflę wody. Uderzenie prawie mnie ogłuszyło, zebrałem jednakże siły, aby wypłynąć. Albo tak mi się wydawało, bo niespodziewanie przez wodną toń przebrnęła jakaś ręka i wyciągnęła mnie na powierzchnię. Kurczowo się trzymając, z wielkim wysiłkiem wyczołgałem się na znajomy brzeg kanału. Zamierzałem podziękować mojemu wybawcy, kiedy nagle zdławiło mnie zaskoczenie. Przede mną stała Loeuna! Zaraz potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że to tylko jej obraz. Prawdziwa Loeuna przecież nie żyje... Odsunąłem się na bok. Loeuna ani drgnęła. Nie wypowiedziała nawet żadnego słowa. Zagradzała mi jednak drogę. Czułem się dziwnie w tej sytuacji... Może to tylko iluzja? Może wcale jej tam nie ma? Zbliżyłem się powoli. Znienacka ciotka złapała mnie za ręce. Przeszył mnie ból prawie tak intensywny jak podczas chłosty! Palił moje znamiona, ale najbardziej piekło pomiędzy nogami. Do mojej głowy napłynęły obrazy kazirodczej rozkoszy. Przestań! Ranisz mnie! To nie moja wina, że ci uległem! To ty mnie uwiodłaś tamtej nocy! Przestań! Osunąłem się na kolana, Loeuna jednak nawet mnie nie puściła. Moje ciało płonęło niczym żywa pochodnia z każdą mijającą sekundą. Nie mogłem już tego dłużej wytrzymać! Brutalnym susem wepchnąłem Loeunę do kanału. Dusiłem ją odruchowo... tak długo, ile było trzeba! Ciotka walczyła, może nawet krzyczała. Ja jednak niczego nie słyszałem. Byłem niewinny! Ból zanikł, lecz w jego miejsce nadeszło mrowienie. Zobaczyłem, że ciało ciotki unosi się martwo na wodzie... Rozluźniłem uchwyt. Loeuna? Loeuna! Nagle woda zabulgotała. W środku roiło się od pluskiew! Nie czekając, aż mnie obsiądą, zerwałem się do ucieczki. Stado tych odrażających robali zaczęło mnie gonić. Pędziłem wprost na ścianę. Z całej siły zmiażdżyłem mur, przebijając się na drugą stronę.

Wylądowałem na placu treningowym zakonu. Rozglądałem się na wszystkie strony - pluskwy na szczęście gdzieś zniknęły. Po mej twarzy przemknął niespokojny wiatr. Zdawało mi się, że niesie ze sobą płaczliwy głos. Instynktownie podążyłem za źródłem dźwięku. Nieco dalej zobaczyłem kogoś otoczonego przez postacie z pochodniami. Ta osoba siedziała skulona nad ogromnym ciałem zasłoniętym całunem. Postacie z pochodniami nuciły nad nim pieśń żałobną. Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach, gdy ognie rozjaśniły dwubarwne oczy Maaetris pełne łez. Długie pasma płomieni barwiły całun, nad którym klęczała, na czerwono, spływając z niego niczym krew... Ten trup... to Unfrik. Wnet zaszumiał wiatr i wyrwał strzępy listów spod jej płaszcza, które kiedyś napisałem do Loeuny. Powietrze poczęło cuchnąć spalenizną, gdy ognie pochodni złapały kartki w swe objęcia. Pierwszy raz odczułem zawód, tak potworny zawód, jaki sprawiłem Maaetris. Roznosił się w powietrzu razem ze swądem spalenizny, coraz silniej wbijając się w moje gardło. Tak właśnie cuchnęła zdrada... i hańba, jaką przyniosłem zakonowi. Z każdą myślą na placu robiło się coraz duszniej. Jakby w powietrzu wybuchł pożar. Nie mogąc oddychać, dopadłem do bramy. Z całej siły cisnąłem się na wrota, by potem wypaść na jakąś drogę.

Wokół mnie rozciągały się pola uprawne pełne martwego vorlasu. To było dziwne, bo za nic nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, tak wielkiego nieurodzaju czy suszy w Readceras. Może to jakieś bardzo odległe wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Moje myśli przerwał hałas... Ktoś nadchodził... A raczej biegł, bo wokoło niósł się nerwowy pęd powietrza. Zanurkowałem w przydrożne krzaki, bacznie obserwując sytuację. W moich uszach narastały wrzaski i gwar jakby tuzin rozzłoszczonych ludzi pędził drogą. I nie myliłem się. Mknącego jak ogier człowieka ścigał uzbrojony w sierpy i kosy tłum rolników. Ziemia aż dudniła od ich gniewu. Podążyłem za nimi skryty w krzakach na najbliższe pole. Ścigany stał pośród martwych upraw. Jego włosy były w nieładzie a nędzne ubranie pełne brudu. Nagle promienie słońca odsłoniły rysy twarzy skryte w cieniu i o mało co nie pękłem ze zdumienia! Tam na polu stał sam Waidwen! Co do tego nie miałem cienia wątpliwości, gdyż zapamiętałem jego twarz dzięki posągowi. Tylko skąd on się wziął w moich wspomnieniach?! Tłum w furii wpadł na pole, doganiając Waidwena. Wszyscy wrzeszczeli na niego, ale słów nie mogłem rozróżnić. Waidwen ani drgnął, oczekując jakby na wyrok. Atmosfera się zagęszczała, miałem wrażenie, że pewien starszy mężczyzna schylił się ku ziemi, aby coś podnieść. Nagle Waidwen wrzasnął i upadł, wijąc się w bólu. Z jego głowy tryskała krew, a wzdłuż prawej skroni powstała paskudna rana. Tłum ludzi parsknął śmiechem, nie szczędząc przy tym obelg. Właśnie miały polecieć kolejne kamienie, kiedy nagle powietrze przeszył tętniący głos. Jak grzmot nad morzem wystraszył oprawców, którzy w jednej chwili skulili się ze strachu. I wtedy ujrzałem Waidwena stojącego nad tłumem. Rana na jego skroni poczęła się goić w zastraszającym tempie, a oczy lśniły olśniewającym blaskiem. Każdy wyraz, który wypowiadały jego usta pulsował w mojej głowie... Ten... Ten głos... Byłem pewien, że należał do Eothasa! Co za majestat i groza! Poświata rozlała się po rękach Waidwena, kiedy je rozpostarł. Poraziło mnie ostre światło, a potem całe pole się zazieleniło! Kwiaty zakwitły niczym w lecie, vorlas natomiast rozrósł się aż trzykrotnie. Niesamowite! Rośliny wyglądały na zdrowe, bujne i dojrzałe. Będzie z tego doskonały plon... Przed Waidwenem wyrosły pnącza według jego życzenia, odsłaniając w głębi przejście. Usunął się z widoku wielbiącym go rolnikom. Ci nawet nie zauważyli, że ich bóg odszedł. A ja nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu. Czułem ogromną potrzebę pójścia za Waidwenem. Instynktownie podążyłem za nim.

Wpadłem w plątaninę krzewów, drzew i liści. Czułem się jakbym stąpał po powiększonej wersji mojego ogrodu wymieszanego z lasem. Tak! Nawet rozpoznałem niektóre z roślin. A jak pachniały - słodkawa woń przypominała zapach kadzideł świątynnych. Z jednym tylko wyjątkiem - ciemnością. Było tu też wilgotno. Wokoło leżały spróchniałe pnie, liany pięły się po ściółce i kołysały się w powietrzu. A Waidwen zniknął bez śladu. Albo poszedł jeszcze dalej. Ruszyłem przed siebie. Jednak im bardziej szedłem w głąb, tym bardziej ogród przypominał mi miejsce z koszmarów. Słodki zapach roślin znikł, a zastąpił go odór rozkładającej się zwierzyny. Na miejscu roślin i krzewów pojawiły się wysuszone drzewa z ostrymi jak noże badylami ustawione jedno przy drugim. Pomiędzy nimi nie prześwitywał żaden promyczek światła. Przy sklepieniu wiły się grube liany bacznie obserwujące każdy mój ruch. Waidwen musi gdzieś tu być. W moje stopy wbijały się zdradzieckie chaszcze gromadzące się pod ściółką. Szedłem bardzo ostrożnie, przedzierając się przez gęstwinę. W miarę upływu czasu myśli poczęły ciążyć mi we łbie, a mój nastrój zdominował smutek. Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale nie mogłem przestać myśleć o Lugiccio, Maaetris i Loeunie. Wspomnienia o nich przytłaczały mnie coraz silniej jakby ktoś wlał je do powietrza. Przygnębienie zgasiło wszystkie siły mej woli. Dopuściłem się tylu nieprawości: sprowadziłem śmierć na Unfrika, zdradziłem zakon, stchórzyłem przed ojcem i dotykałem własnej ciotki! Upadłem na ziemię, chowając twarz w dłoniach, przez które przeciekały łzy. Z obojętnością czułem jak coś pełznie w moją stronę. Liany chwyciły me ciało i owinęły się wokół niego. Nie miałem sił protestować. Zresztą nie chciałem. Przy nogach zaczął wytwarzać się kokon, na którym siedziały pluskwy. To koniec... Nie ma już żadnej nadziei.

Nagle we włóknistej ścianie pojawiło się ostrze jakby w kształcie sierpa. Przez rozcięcie wdarło się światło tak intensywne, że musiałem zamknąć oczy. W moje nozdrza uderzyło rozgrzane powietrze i wypadłem na zewnątrz. Leżałem twarzą w ściółce. Stękając, próbowałem się podnieść, ale bez skutku. Kiedy uniosłem głowę, ujrzałem nad sobą postać spowitą w płaszcz z kapturem, spod którego wystawało podarte, wieśniacze ubranie. W jednej ręce rysował się sierp a w drugiej błyszczała latarnia. Patrzyłem się jak zahipnotyzowany w bladą twarz pochylającą się nade mną. Jej wypłowiałe ze złota włosy i perłowe oczy przewierciły moją duszę na wylot. Ja chyba śnię! To Gaun! Bóg przemijania, chroniący słabych! Alter ego Eothasa! Moja głowa aż trzeszczała od pytań! I wtedy ogarnął ją nienaturalny spokój. Gaun wyciągnął ku mnie swoją dłoń, jakby chciał mnie podnieść. Nagle zacząłem się wahać. Wtedy zimną twarz Gauna rozjaśnił promienny uśmiech jakby w odpowiedzi na moje wątpliwości. Chwyciłem jego dłoń, trzęsąc się z podekscytowania i strachu, co będzie dalej. Błyskawicznie odzyskałem utracone siły. Mój słuch wyostrzył się, bo wokoło roznosiło się wściekłe skwierczenie pluskiew, które odstraszało światło z latarni. Gaun wskazał nią na najbliższy roślinny korytarz. Zrozumiałem, że chciał zaprowadzić mnie do wyjścia. Przyglądałem się jak ścina pnącza i chaszcze zagradzające nam drogę. Ściana jednak nie ustępowała sierpowi. Wtedy latarnia rozbłysła oślepiającym blaskiem. Ogień obejmował coraz większe warstwy ogrodu... Nawet ściółka zaczęła płonąć. Gaun chciał, abyśmy przeszli razem przez ścianę ognia. Nie podobało mi się to, ale nie miałem specjalnego wyboru. Wokół nas w mgnieniu oka wytworzył się świetlisty kokon, którego płomienie nie zdołały dosięgnąć. Z podziwem obserwowałem płomienne jezioro pochłaniające wszystko na swej drodze. Ogień nie czynił mi żadnej krzywdy, więc podążałem za Gaunem z coraz większą ufnością. Ściana wypalonego lasu odsłoniła przed nami gwieździste niebo.

Wyszliśmy na most. W dole widniał kanion pustkowia, które kiedyś obfitowało w pola uprawne. Zrozumiałem, że nasza droga prowadziła na drugą stronę w stronę rysów jakiejś twierdzy. Most tonął w nienaturalnie gęstej mgle, którą ledwo rozpraszało światło latarni Gauna. W powietrzu panowała cisza. Podejrzana cisza... Coraz bardziej mi się to nie podobało. Wszystko milczało niczym grób... Oprócz mostu... Miałem wrażenie, że głęboko w jego trzewiach coś pulsuje... Jak wielkie kamienne serce budzące się do życia... Jak Boski Młot... Jeśli to prawda... to szedłem prosto w pułapkę! Ale jednak Gaun mnie ocalił, bo był przecież pasterzem umarłych oraz obrońcą uciśnionych. A co jeśli to podstęp? Może Gaun celowo prowadzi mnie na zgubę? Zatrzymałem się targany wątpliwościami. Gaun także, przyglądając mi się badawczo. Mój głos ledwo przebił się przez mgłę w kierunku światła.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie mnie prowadzisz! - Gaun milczał. Jego latarnia nieco przygasła.

\- Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz?! - Tylko cisza dzwoniła mi w uszach. Narastała we mnie złość. Miałem ochotę zmusić go do mówienia.

\- Czy to most Evon Dewr? - nie ustępowałem. I nagle mgła zadrżała od szeptu.

\- W rzeczy samej... - Ale ten głos nie należał do Gauna. Przetarłem oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy z mgły wyłonił się Waidwen! Wyglądał zupełnie jak na najzwyklejszego rolnika przystało - był rozczochrany i w podartym ubraniu.

\- Poszukujesz mnie, czyż nie? - na dźwięk jego pytania latarnia Gauna zabłysła nieprzyjaznym blaskiem. Zdaje się, że alter ego Eothasa nie darzyło swojego nośnika sympatią. Co za ironia losu...

\- Co tu się dzieje? - spytałem, gdy Waidwen zbliżył się ku mnie.

\- Odłamki fragmentu mojej duszy utknęły w twojej podczas rytuału witraka. Dlatego miałeś możliwość zobaczyć jedno z mych wspomnień. Nazwano je Cudem Kwitnącego Vorlasu. Ale do rzeczy. Chcesz dowiedzieć się, jak pokonać pasożyta?

\- Znasz jakiś sposób? - odburknąłem nieśmiało. Waidwen wbił swe oczy w coraz bardziej wrogo nastawionego Gauna.

\- To arogancka narośl. Jest przebiegła i zrobi wszystko, aby nie stracić źródła pożywienia. Nie jesteśmy tu bez powodu. Stoimy w miejscu triumfu albo w miejscu zagłady...

\- Pod nami jest bomba... - domyśliłem się. Waidwen skinął głową.

\- Zniszczy nie tylko pasożyta, ale całą twoją duszę. Chyba że... mi zaufasz... - Zastanawiałem się, co mają oznaczać te słowa.

\- Nie powinieneś był podążać za Gaunem - usłyszałem pewny siebie ton głosu - zwodził cię od samego początku, wiodąc ku śmierci.

\- Mimo to ocalił mnie od pożarcia przez pluskwy. Chronił, kiedy szliśmy przez ogień... Wyprowadził z lasu...

\- I nie odezwał się ani razu, czyż nie? - przekonywał mnie Waidwen - jak sądzisz dlaczego? Bo nie mógł czy może nie chciał? - Latarnia Gauna aż skwierczała z gniewu. Ledwo się powstrzymywał przed dobyciem sierpa.

\- Pasożyt prawie cię złamał w lesie. Chcesz, aby tym razem znów mu się udało? Chodź ze mną, a ocalejesz. - poprosił Waidwen. Jednak odsunąłem się z niepokojem. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie jego twarzy. Wnet zrozumiałem, kto tu naprawdę jest zwodniczy.

\- Nie jesteś prawdziwym Waidwenem. Nie masz blizny na prawej skroni. -Rolnik uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu na moje słowa.

\- Oczywiście, że nie mam! Potrafię goić rany jak sam widziałeś!

\- Poza tym jak na martwego boga gadasz zbyt dużo. - zaśmiałem się kpiąco ku Waidwenowi, tymczasem spoglądając na Gauna. Ten odetchnął z ulgą, jednak wciąż nie rezygnował z czujności.

Waidwen syczał z wściekłości. Cofnął się. Nagle spod kamieni wyskoczyły setki pluskiew! Wtedy Gaun chwycił za broń. Jego sierp wydłużył się w kosę. Gaun natarł na nie, tnąc powietrze z całej siły. Owady otoczyły boga ze wszystkich stron. Chciałem coś zrobić, ale mogłem jedynie deptać strącone owady. Niespodziewanie latarnia Gauna zabłysła znajomo i otoczył nas świetlisty kokon. Owady kotłowały się wokoło, skacząc wariacko po osłonie. Coraz więcej pluskiew napierało na kokon, nie reagując strachem na światło... Obecność fałszywego Waidwena musiała je wzmacniać. Latarnia Gauna gasła szybciej i szybciej, gdy insekty gryzły kokon. Wnet osłona pękła, a odrzut wyrzucił nas w głąb mostu. Prawie z niego spadliśmy, lądując blisko krawędzi. Wstałem z trudem. Bez światła niełatwo było cokolwiek dostrzec we mgle. Nagle zabrzmiał dźwięk zbliżającego się roju. Teraz naprawdę byłem zdany na siebie, bo Gaun leżał bez sił z rozbitą latarnią. Zdołałem jedynie znaleźć jego kosę. Nad moją głową zebrała się ławica pluskiew. Pośród niej kroczył fałszywy Waidwen. Ścisnąłem kosę mocniej w nadziei, że mnie nie zawiedzie. A potem z krzykiem rzuciłem się na przeciwnika. Waidwen był szybki jak błyskawica. Nie miałem żadnych szans go drasnąć. Napływający zewsząd rój owadów zdekoncentrował mnie i Waidwen z łatwością wytrącił kosę z moich rąk. Zostałem wyrzucony poza krawędź mostu, ledwo łapiąc się wystającej części pylonu. Wisiałem bezsilnie, patrząc jedynie jak przypieczętowuje się mój los. Waidwen był gotów strącić mnie w otchłań...

Nagle z mgły buchnęła wiązka błyskawic. Rąbnęła prosto w fałszywego Waidwena. Ten osłupiał ze zdumienia, kiedy ujrzał kto śmiał go zaatakować... Prawdziwy Waidwen stanął przeciwko fałszywemu! To była najdziwniejsza bitwa, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Trafiła kosa na kamień. W powietrzu rozgorzała feeria świateł, ogni i piorunów. Fałszywy Waidwen szybciej osłabł, lecz wciąż stanowił wyzwanie, odbijając podstępnie błyskawice swego oryginału. W końcu jednak wezwał na pomoc pluskwy. Z ciała prawdziwego Waidwena rozeszła się w kierunku roju miażdżąca fala światła. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aby usmażył się w jej wnętrzu. Pozostałe owady, które znajdowały się na moście, uciekły w przerażeniu. Nieliczne trwały przy boku swego pana. Na twarzy sobowtóra pojawiła się zgroza. W jednej sekundzie rozpadł się na tysiące pluskw tworzące we mgle jakieś kształty. Po chwili nad mostem zawisł gryf złożony z ogromu owadów. Walka stała się nierówna. Waidwen słabł z każdą chwilą, bo w tym "pociętym stanie" nie był w stanie zniszczyć gryfa. Potwór rzucał nim po moście, próbując roztrzaskać dziobem. W końcu Waidwen zdołał odrąbać jedno z gryfich skrzydeł wystrzelonym promieniem. Potwór przynajmniej już się nie wzbije. Chyba istniał tylko jeden sposób, aby unicestwić pasożyta... Przebudzić serce mostu... Skupiłem wszystkie swoje myśli na Młocie. Pulsowanie stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze, kiedy na kamieniach pojawiały się czerwone wzory. Nie wiem, co się stało, lecz Gaun odzyskał siły i przyłączył się do mnie. Gryf przejrzał jednak nasze zamiary. Skoczył naprzeciwko nas. Nikt nie śmiał się ruszyć, czując jak pulsowanie pod mostem nabierało tempa. Gryf zaatakował. Chybił, wybijając w moście dziurę, z której chlusnął słup ognia. Coraz więcej ognistych filarów tryskało spod kamieni. Konstrukcja Evon Dewr pękała rozsadzana przez bombę. Zdezorientowany gryf kręcił się wśród płomieni, zjadających mu owadzie upierzenie. Pulsowanie słabło, przygotowując się do ostatecznego uderzenia od dołu. Kamienie topiły się pod moimi nogami... Zaraz cały most zmieni się w ognisty wodospad! Wtedy Waidwen i Gaun spletli ręce w dziwnym uścisku. Ich sylwetki rozproszyły się w wirującej energii duchowej, która okryła całunem moje ciało. Zrozumiałem, że chcą mnie ocalić od bomby, choć całun i tak zostanie zniszczony przez wybuch. Nagle wszystko utonęło w słońcu i eksplozja stępiła moje zmysły. Miałem jedynie nadzieję że mój następca będzie wiódł lepsze życie niż ja, gdyż przez purpurowy całun przebijało się coraz głośniejsze wycie Zimowej Bestii Ryrmrganda...

EPILOG WKRÓTCE


	8. Epilog - Nowy świt

**EPILOG - NOWY ŚWIT**

\- Obudził się! - Trzeszczenie adrowych prętów przeszyło ciemność wiszącą w powietrzu. Leniwe ciepło musnęło moje oczy, rozlawszy się po głowie. Jelenioborzanin wyrósł prawie że znikąd.

\- Dzięki bogom! - twarz Maaetris rozjaśniła ulga. - Spałeś od kilku dni!

\- Co mi się stało? - zapytałem, oglądając dłonie oplątane adrowymi prętami.

\- Zniszczyłeś pasożyta. I prawie własną duszę. Trzeba ją dostroić i usunąć negatywną energię, jaka została wewnątrz. - powiedział Jelenioborzanin. - Przygotowałem już lekarstwo z zarodników. Powinno ci w tym pomóc.

\- Dziękuję... - burknąłem. Twarz Jelenioborzanina wygięła się w skrytym uśmiechu. Dał je elfce, a potem wyszedł, usłyszawszy wołanie. Wnet Maaetris rozproszyła moje myśli.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Dziwnie. Coś się zmieniło wewnątrz mnie...

\- W istocie. - Maaetris ścisnęła moją dłoń. - W końcu pokonałeś groźnego przeciwnika. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec... - Maaetris rzuciła mi zatroskane spojrzenie, od którego dostałem dreszczy.

\- Są wśród nas osoby, które nie akceptują wydarzeń pod szubienicą. W takiej sytuacji Poranna Rada znalazła nowe rozwiązanie. Gdy tylko staniesz na nogi, masz się stąd wynieść... Zamieszkasz w Zakręciku przy Białej Marchii jako sługa kontraktowy. - Przyjemne ciepło w mojej głowie buchnęło kipiącym płomieniem; zimne adrowe pręty trzeszczały od iskier. Czy oni oszaleli?! Tylko tego mi jeszcze brakowało!

\- Dasz sobie radę. - Maaetris próbowała mnie pocieszyć, widząc moje niezadowolenie - zresztą... służba kontraktowa jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

\- Istotnie... - syknąłem. Elfka usiadła obok mnie, podając mi lekarstwo. Smród sprawił, że ledwo powstrzymywałem odruchy. Na cień Tura! Co za paskudztwo!

\- Nie chcesz wyzdrowieć? - Maeetris spytała retorycznie. Niechętnym gestem zmusiłem się do picia tego świństwa. W końcu lepiej aby sytuacja z medykiem się nie powtórzyła. Nagle moje powieki stały się ciężkie i senne, gdy lekarstwo wnikło w głębiny mej duszy. Przestało mnie mdlić. Maaetris zauważywszy stan, w jaki wpadłem, odwróciła się na palcach ku wyjściu. A potem monotonne pulsowanie adry zesłało na mnie szybki sen.

* * *

W ciągu następnych dni mój stan na tyle się poprawił, że wróciłem do swojej komnaty. Och, jak cudownie znów leżeć w łóżku! Puszysta pościel łagodziła dyskomfort przerośniętych blizn, pachniała też orzeźwiającą wiosną, czyszcząc moje płuca z piwnicznego zaduchu. Pokój co chwila tonął w ciepłych podmuchach powietrza i wilgoci topniejących śniegów, podczas gdy kryształowe światło słońca tańczyło po podłodze .Temu tańcu towarzyszyły zza okien pieszczotliwe flety gołębic, słowików i skowronków. W świątyni powoli odradzało się życie.

Kapłani krzątali się równie energicznie po korytarzach, bo do Dni Wiosennego Brzasku pozostało zaledwie pół miesiąca. Żadnych świąt nie obchodziliśmy tak radośnie jak nadejścia wiosny. Przez te trzy dni bawiłem się, piłem i obżerałem do woli. To cud że dożyłem tegorocznych obchodów. I niestety ostatnich...

Zgodnie ze słowami Jelenioborzanina lekarstwo wymazało resztki łaknienia z mojej duszy. Zdrowiałem na tyle szybko, że rosnąca energia wypędziła mnie z łóżka. Codziennie wałęsałem się po świątyni, aby na nowo przyzwyczaić się do chodzenia. Pomagał mi w tym kostur, którym się podpierałem. Zaglądałem do każdego pomieszczenia zupełnie jakbym zapomniał, co gdzie się znajdowało. Wszędzie wrzała praca. Słodkie gruchanie gołębic zagłuszał ryk kapłanów ćwiczących pieśni i kazania. Jedni na drugich krzyczeli, gdy przekręcali zdania lub ton śpiewu. A mówią, że to Vailianie są drobnostkowi.

Kuchnia zaś ociekała tłuszczem, cukrem i parą; z nawy głównej zniknęły ławki, zastąpione okręgiem opasłych stołów. Tylko taras odstawał od świątecznej zawieruchy, jak zawsze. Choć lubiłem rośliny, to teraz nie mogłem nimi zająć ze względu na plecy. Dlatego znalazłem sobie inne zajęcie...

Filary wyglądały znacznie lepiej, gdy udekorowałem je girlandami z vorlasu; żółć z fioletem i srebrzystym marmurem tworzyły kolorową wstęgę wzdłuż nawy. Świątynia nie była już tak wyblakła i mdła jak zawsze sądziłem. Wręcz miała w sobie coś z pałacu... I przytulnego gniazdka, gdy rankiem budziły mnie zapachy świątecznych potraw. W szczególności ten czekoladowy. Tak pachniały ciastka po aedyrsku!

* * *

W końcu nadszedł ten słoneczny dzień. Włożyłem świąteczny strój, a potem wyszedłem z pokoju. I o mało co nie zostałem stratowany przez stado kapłanów pędzących ku nawie! Gdy doszedłem do nawy, plątanina ludzi krążyła po sali jak mrówki, przepychając się łokciami. Kapłani na szczęście szybko zaprowadzili porządek. Każdy siadał w wyznaczonym miejscu. Moje było przy ojcu, lecz dziś koło mnie znajdowała się Maaetris. Kiedy spytałem ją o Lugiccio, odparła że przyjdzie później. A tymczasem rozpoczęły się główne ceremonie.

Chaos zniknął, jak tylko w powietrzu pisnął dźwięk fletu, dzwoneczków i głos cymbałów. Doprawiony dudnieniem bębnów. Rozległ się tupot stóp: to kapłanki rozpoczęły rytualny taniec, kołysząc gałązkami na swych biodrach. Krążyły wokół skulonego mężczyzny.

Nagle muzyka przycichła, pozostawiając jedynie przytłumione brzęczenie dzwoneczków. I metaliczne stukotanie, które znałem na pamięć. Mężczyzna powoli dźwignął się z ziemi niczym roślina wypuszczająca pędy po ostrej zimie. Z kobiecych ust wydobył się śpiew chwalący władzę Eothasa nad odnową i narodzinami. Doświadczonymi susami wirowały z mężczyzną piątkami. Jedna piątka symbolizowała korzenie, druga konary. Mężczyzna natomiast pień. Kiedy oboje skręcali się jak serpentyna, żadne z nich nie puściło niczyich rąk mimo bolesnego grymasu na twarzach. Auć! Ile ja się męczyłem podczas corocznego wykonywania "drzewka"! Mojemu zastępcy ścięgna nie dokuczały aż tak bardzo, bo z dziwaczną satysfakcją podskakiwał jak dziki koń. Na końcu klęknął. Jego ramiona okrył płaszcz w kolorze złota, a na głowę vorlasowy wieniec.

Ten płaszcz... w ogóle mu nie pasował! Wisiał na nim jak na kukle; wieniec też się ślizgał, jak gdyby tęsknił za moją kolczastą głową. W dodatku facet tańczył pokracznie! Och! Co on zrobił z moją, kochaną rolą!

Po chwili znów zabrzmiała muzyka. Nastał czas na śpiewanie. W południe hymn pochwalny, po południu pogawędki, a pod wieczór słuchanie kazań. W międzyczasie wszyscy jedli i pili. Mniej wytrwali i trzeźwi opuszczali świątynię i bawili się na zewnątrz. Dotyczyło to też kleru mimo obowiązków, dlatego zawsze zostawał ktoś, kto nie mógł rozkoszować się słodkim smakiem alkoholu. Przeważnie starsi kapłani.

Stół uginał się pod ciężarem przeróżnych potraw, począwszy od drobiu, owoców, ciast, a nawet smoczego rarytasu. Nie zabrakło również popularnego trunku fennlańskiego oraz jego konkurencji Białego Yneferu. Kiedyś się nimi spiłem do nieprzytomności.

Mimo rozdzielenia płci podział kastowy przy stole był taki sam: od strony wrót siedzieli rolnicy w prostych acz ładnych szatach. Dłuższy sznur tworzyli arystokraci w wykwintnych strojach, którym często towarzyszyli ich słudzy. Obok zasiadali kapłani i ja.

A przy ołtarzu piątka parszywców. Parszywców, dla których moje życie to jedynie kwestia sądów i wyroków! Niech ich Woedika zadusi! Zagarnąłem około dziesięć ciastek po aedyrsku. Rozłupałem je w szczęce, mieląc na kawałki.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - szepnęła Maaetris. Nie odpowiedziałem, skupiając się na mlaskaniu. Jednak im silniej moje myśli mknęły w kierunku ołtarza, tym niechlujniej pożerałem ciastka. Nagle wybuchłem kaszlem. Szklany dzban runął z hukiem na podłogę, roztrzaskany na kawałki.

Ustały rozmowy. Padły spojrzenia. W brzuchu ścisnęło z ohydą. Oczy Porannej Rady przewierciły mnie na wylot. To spojrzenie... Tak zimne i pogardliwe jak podczas egzekucji. Blizny szczypnęły mnie na plecach i zerwałem się ze świszczącym oddechem! Tylko jedno miejsce mogło mnie teraz uspokoić.

* * *

Jaka cisza panowała w ogrodzie! Powitało mnie ciepłe, wiosenne powietrze. Krzewy i grządki zdążyły wypuścić już pierwsze pędy. Ich zapach koił moje zatroskane serce. Usiadłem przy balustradzie, obserwując rozśpiewany w dole tłum. Mozaika co chwilę zmieniała swój kolor, to raz w odcień żółci, bieli czy czerni. Tylko pałac rzucał perłowe smugi na miasto. Nagle wiatr uniósł niewyraźnie buczenie, w które wplatał się szmer drewnianych paciorków. Kiedy się przysłuchałem, zrozumiałem że dochodzą od strony różanych krzewów. Co to? Z zaciekawieniem podążyłem ku źródłu dźwięku; w środku siedziała skulona osoba skryta pod kapturem. Kiedy uniosła nieco głowę, odsłaniając swe okaleczone oczy, serce zabiło mi młotem.

\- Ojcze? Co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być na uroczystościach? - Lugiccio nie zareagował, skupiwszy się na modlitwie.

\- Idź świętować. - mruknął. - Bo potem nie będziesz miał okazji. - Spochmurniałem na dźwięk tych słów.

\- Co ci się stało? - spytałem.

\- Eothas mnie ukarał. Za dużo niewłaściwych słów padło w jaskini witraka. - Lugiccio wskazał na oczy, a potem umilkł, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. Wyręczyłem go:

\- Ślepniesz...

\- Potrzebuję pokory. Nigdy nie byłem dobrym sługą Eothasa, chociaż widziałem się wśród najlepszych. W tym członków Porannej Rady. - dyszał, jak gdyby słowa były dla niego ciężarem. - Chociaż wtedy musiałbym podpisać twój wyrok.

\- Więc nie poszedłeś na obchody z ich powodu? - spytałem. Ojciec zmarszczył brwi, nasuwając kaptur.

\- Nie odkupię grzechów, pijąc na umór.

\- To dlatego wcześniej do mnie nie przychodziłeś?

\- Potrzebowałem czasu. I ty też. Oboje zachowaliśmy się skandalicznie w kanałach.

Pomogłem mu wstać, a potem usiedliśmy przy balustradzie. Odwróciłem wzrok ku barwnemu mrowisku na dole.

\- Są tacy wolni. Mają przyjaciół, żony, mężów, dzieci. Zawód... - Nie dokończyłem.

\- Tak jak troski i cierpienia. Przechodzą próby, które prowadzą ich ku światłu. Stają się przez to lepszymi ludźmi.

\- To samo powiedziała mi kiedyś Loeuna. - Wciągnąłem ciężko powietrze.

\- Jej ogień nie doskonalił, tylko zostawiał blizny.

\- Te które mam, nie pochodzą od Magrany.

\- Wiem. - westchnął. - To niełatwe. Zwłaszcza że niedługo zaczniesz nosić kajdany.

\- Dlaczego ja? - spytałem, zdziwiony sam na siebie. Lugiccio rzucił mi zatroskane spojrzenie.

\- Znasz odpowiedź. - Uśmiechnąłem się z kpiną, a zarazem litością.

\- Nie jestem gotowy.

\- Ja też nie. - spod kaptura Lugiccio wydobył się bolesny jęk. - Ale co nam zostało prócz pokuty?

\- Pokuty?

\- Każdy z nas błądzi. Na szczęście Eothas jest cierpliwy. Inaczej nie byłby bogiem odkupienia.

\- Dziwi mnie, jak ktoś o takiej wierze został ukarany...

\- Nie przetrwałem próby. Ale twoja zależy tylko od ciebie... - Znowu się zamyśliłem.

\- Nie musisz robić niczego wbrew sobie. Masz dobre, choć buntownicze serce.

Milczałem, szurając stopami o taras. Miałem już dość tej rozmowy, z drugiej strony nie śpieszno mi było wracać do świątyni. Nagle zauważyłem że Lugiccio zdejmuje ze swego palca srebrny pierścień. Choć prosty, to jego złocone i zazębiające się sierpy promieniowały aurą stanowczości.

\- Miałem przekazać ci go w dniu ślubów. Zawsze bardziej ceniłeś Gauna. Pomoże ci znaleźć właściwą drogę. - Na ustach ojca pojawił się nikły uśmiech, gdy pierścień bez trudu zmieścił się na moim palcu.

Gaun... Jego wspomnienie przyniosło mi przyjemne ciepło latarni i blednący wokoło mrok.

W głębi mojej duszy po raz pierwszy zaświtała nadzieja.

* * *

Wróciłem do świątyni. Jak tylko dotarłem do nawy, zobaczyłem że wszyscy skupili się wokół ołtarza zasłuchani w kazaniach. Jak ten czas leci! Oparłem się o filar, który drżał od surowego głosu kaznodziei... I cyklicznego gruchania. Gdy wyostrzyłem wzrok, dostrzegłem smukłą gołębicę. Jej pióra lśniły niczym gwiazdy na nocnym niebie. Dreptała między stołami, dopóki mnie nie spostrzegła. Rozwinęła skrzydła, lądując tuż pod moimi stopami. Gwizdnęła. Żałowałem, że nie miałem ziarna. Znów otworzyła śpiewny dzióbek, nastroszyła piórka i wydała wesoły gwizd. Aż zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu.

Nagle witraże w oknach rozsypały się w drobny mak. Podmuch straszliwego ognia zatrząsł świątynią. Z filarów runęły zdobienia z resztkami płonącego marmuru. Pył spalonych roślin zaskwierczał w powietrzu, a ogień, buchając z otwartych wrót świątyni, szybko zajmował powywracane ławki. Krzyki tratujących się nawzajem ludzi oprzytomniły mój sparaliżowany umysł. Na cień Tura! Wszystko płonie! W panice ujrzałem obraz piwnicy.

Nie mam wyboru! Ruszyłem, ufając własnym instynktom. Dym gryzł moje oczy i usta, potykałem się o zdradziecki marmur, a ściana płomieni rosła z każdym oddechem. Wymacałem nabierający ciepła metal. To musiał być jeden z posągów przy ołtarzu. Wnet moje uszy przeszył rozpaczliwy krzyk. Zawahałem się. Jakaś ręka chwyciła mnie za ubranie. Zostałem przewrócony, lądując wprost przed twarzą kaznodziei. Ścisnąłem go w nagłym przypływie odwagi. Dym był tak gęsty, że musieliśmy czołgać się po podłodze. Tymczasem z filarów odpadały kolejne płaty marmuru.

Ponownie zdając się na instynkty, szukaliśmy drogi do piwnicy. Kapłan co chwila kasłał, a ja ledwo cokolwiek widziałem załzawionymi oczyma. Mimo dymu podniosłem się, aby wypatrzeć drzwi. W tej samej chwili rozległ się huk. Marmurowe noże wbiły się pomiędzy moje żebra a brzuch. Serce zamarło mi w piersi, krzyk ugrzązł w gardle. Filar, który mnie przygniótł, zawalił za sobą część sufitu. Nade mną rozpostarło się gwieździste niebo, a zimny wiatr osuszył gorącą od łez twarz. Pierścień Lugiccio jęczał w walce z niszczycielskim żywiołem, by w końcu poddać się mocy Magrany. Gasnącym wzrokiem uchwyciłem skrzydlaty kształt mknący po niebie niczym krwawy piorun.

A potem był ból. Ból... I ogień...

* * *

Wrzask wyrzucił mnie na podłogę razem z pościelą. W pokoju panowała ciemność. Co do...?! Nie było ani śladu po ogniu. A na moim spoconym ciele żadnych ran, oparzeń czy uczucia miażdżenia w płucach!

Wypadłem na korytarz dudniący ciszą. Kolumny stały dumnie przystrojone girlandami. Podłoga kleiła się od wylanego piwa i resztek jedzenia. Jak po dobrym świętowaniu. Pośpieszyłem do nawy.

Na zaświnionych stołach chrapali pijani kapłani. Niektórzy spali pod nimi zwinięci w kłębek jak koty. Smród alkoholu tańcował w powietrzu, wijąc się wśród filarów i pod sufitem. Nigdzie nie było odpadniętego marmuru czy spalonych roślin. Witraże również tkwiły w oknach.

Ale przecież pamiętam, że wszystko stało w ogniu!

Ruszyłem w kierunku ołtarza. Jako jedyny zachował swój nieskażony zabawą wygląd. Skryty w cieniu, zbliżyłem się powolnym krokiem. Zdawało mi się, że przy figurze Waidwena ktoś jest.

Poznałem kok i spiczaste uszy Maaetris. Jedną ręką pieściła twarz rzeźby wzdłuż blizny na skroni, otrzymując w podzięce jedynie martwe spojrzenie Waidwena.

\- Nie możesz spać? - odwróciła się. Zagryzłem wargi, zawstydzony.

\- Nie... Nie chcę... Ci przeszkadzać... Ale... czy nie widziałaś, jak coś się tu paliło?

\- Paliło? - Maaetris uniosła brew.

\- W czasie kazania wybuchł pożar.

\- Co? Festiwal się właśnie dziś skończył.

\- Skończył?

\- Dobrze się czujesz? Bo nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

\- Nie jestem pijany. Po prostu... Nic innego nie pamiętam.

\- To pewnie tylko zły sen. Powinieneś odpocząć. Do świtu jeszcze parę godzin.

\- Nie, Maaetris. - spojrzałem na nią wylęknionymi oczyma. - Wszyscy spłonęli żywcem! Mam przeczucie, że stanie się tu coś złego! - Elfka zbliżyła się. Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Odpocznij, Serafie. Boisz się, bo twoje życie zmieni się za parę godzin. Przyjdę, gdy będziemy wyruszać do Zakręciku.

Obróciłem się na pięcie w stronę swej komnaty. By zaraz przystanąć.

\- Maaetris! - zawołałem. Dwubarwne oczy elfki rozszerzyły się, kiedy świadomie nimi mrugnęła. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem, że ma trzecią powiekę, typową dla ptaków.

\- Ja... przepraszam... za wszystkie rzeczy w zakonie. - pisnąłem. Maaetris skinęła głową.

Nieprzyjemne ściskanie w brzuchu zaczęło studzić mój zapał. Jedna część mnie chciała jej to wykrzyczeć, ale druga wolała zachować dla siebie. Maaetris tylko zmrużyła oczy tak jak wtedy, stojąc przy Waidwenie. I nagle nie potrzebowałem już więcej słów...

* * *

Byłem gotowy, kiedy się zjawiła. Spakowałem wszystko, co mogłem tylko włożyć do tobołka - od cieplejszych ubrań po płaskorzeźbę ze ściany, którą dostałem kiedyś na urodziny.

Na zewnątrz rżały konie. Cztery rosłe ogiery przestępowały z nogi na nogę najwyraźniej znudzone czekaniem. Paladyni stali przy nich, dopóki mnie nie zauważyli, bo ranek był mglisty. Rozejrzałem się dokładniej i poczułem na sobie znajome spojrzenie. To Jelenioborzanin siedział na jednym z koni, zakuty w kajdany. Cóż, przynajmniej będę miał towarzystwo w nowym życiu.

Wokół "karawany" gromadziła się ciekawska gawiedź. Chwilę później tłum wyprostował się na widok, którego nie miałem ochoty oglądać.

Przez mgłę niósł się donośny głos arcykapłanów z Rady, odczytujący nowy wyrok. Skrzywiłem się, plecy znowu mnie szczypały. Nagle coś skrzyżowało moje dłonie w brutalnym uścisku. Kajdany... Los godny mojego przekleństwa. Wbiłem wzrok w ziemię, szarpiąc palcami pierścień Gauna.

Zaraz nadszedł czas pożegnań. Padło wiele rad i słów pocieszenia. Lugiccio uśmiechnął się boleśnie. Jednak serce zabiło mi jak nigdy dotąd, gdy ciepłe dłonie ojca ścisnęły mnie jak małe dziecko. Jego łzy przemieszane z krwią ciekły strugami po mojej twarzy.

Zostałem posadzony na koniu naprzeciwko Jelenioborzanina wraz z Maaetris. Za nami dwóch paladynów dosiadło ich koni. Zarżały z ulgą i stuknęły kopytami. Tętent nabierał tempa przy głównym placu, by przejść w cwał, kiedy minęliśmy bramę.

Odwróciłem głowę. Kątem oka uchwyciłem coraz mniejszy zarys świątyni... I zamglone ptasie kształty częściowo pozłacane przez wschodzące słońce. Przed nami rozpostarła się wybrukowana droga wzdłuż migocącej rzeki. Przy której trenowałem marsze, będąc jeszcze w zakonie.

Mgła ustępowała. Las i pola oddalały się i przybliżały, a rzeka wiła aż po horyzont.

Tylko nad drogą do Zakręciku płonęły ciągle Gwiazdy Zaranne Eothasa.

 **KONIEC**


End file.
